Potter Twins 3: Prisoner of Azkaban
by Plato
Summary: This is my third story in the Potter Twin series. It's Buffy's and Harry's third year and Sirius Black isn't the only thing they have to worry about.
1. Happy Birthday Buffy and Harry

**NOTES:** Here is the start of the third story in my Potter twin series. If you haven't read the first two you might be a bit confused on some of the things I changed around so read the other two stories first.

Unlike my other two stories where I had most of the story written before I posted this one I'm writing chapter by chapter so bare with me if it takes me a while to update.

**NEW POLL** Check out my profile or the Yahoo Group Died and Lived Twice where you will find a poll and I post the chapters to first. This poll is about who you would like to see Buffy with in the future. You can pick up to two different people. This will help determine the way this story is going to go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this. It is purely for fun.

Let the story begin!

* * *

Buffy and Harry Potter were for the first time in their lives enjoying their summer break. They got to practice their magic for school freely. They got to play and have fun like normal kids. Ron and Hermione would visit and sometimes stay the night. Buffy even got to visit with Willow. Sometimes Buffy and Harry would sit with Remus and listen to him talk as he told them about their parents. Buffy even had a bit of a growth spurt. They didn't think it could get any better than this until it came time for their birthday. Both the Giles's and Remus promised it would be a special day for them. Buffy and Harry were awaken the morning of their birthday's with breakfast in bed. Remus had brought Buffy her tray while Rupert and Joyce brought Harry his. When Remus had entered Buffy's room it was to find her in the throes of a nightmare. He set the tray down on the nearby nightstand and moved to wake her.

"Buffy! Wake up! You're having a nightmare." Remus shook her slightly.

Buffy woke with a start nearly knocking Remus off the bed. Her eyes looked wildly around for the danger that her dream had transpired. Remus waited for her to get her bearings.

"You want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"I don't remember." Buffy told him. Remus didn't believe her but didn't push. "What's this?"

"Why don't you know? This is breakfast in bed. Joyce, Rupert and I have decided that you and Harry needed a little spoiling. Happy Birthday Buffy!"

Buffy smiled and began digging into her breakfast. The topic of her nightmare had been forgotten.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and this is just the start of the many surprises for today. Once you finish you can get washed up and dressed."

* * *

Both Harry and Buffy left their rooms at the same time and walked down the stairs. The Giles's and Remus were waiting by the front door. Buffy and Harry were shocked to see them all wearing muggle clothes. They were in jeans and a short sleeved collared shirt.

"Good you're both here. Ready to leave?" Rupert asked.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Joyce said as she led them out to the car. Once they were in the car Joyce and Remus handed Harry and Buffy an envelope. "Open it."

Harry and Buffy did. Simultaneously they opened them and it began to sing Happy Birthday. When it was done singing it began to talk.

"**For your birthday today you get to spend the whole day in Muggle London. You can do whatever you want. There's a fair going on, or the zoo. You can go horseback riding or skating. Whatever you want the day is yours. Happy Birthday!"**

"This is going to be great!" Buffy said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Harry and Buffy both said as they hugged each of the adults.

"You're welcome. So where do you two want to go first?" Rupert asked.

"To the fair!" Both said in unison and then laughed that they had been on the same track and they didn't have to mind talk.

"To the fair it is." Giles told them.

* * *

Harry and Buffy talked excitedly about what they wanted to ride, what foods to get and what games to play. When the fair came into view Harry's and Buffy's eyes went wide.

Harry and Buffy spent the majority of the day at the fair but had also gone horseback riding and even to some place simple as the local park. Buffy had chosen the park saying she wanted the opportunity to play at the park like other children. She and Harry had just had a swinging contest, which Harry won, when Buffy tagged Harry.

"You're it!" Buffy said as she jumped off the swing and ran.

"I'll get you."

Harry laughed as he jumped off his swing and ran after his sister. Remus laughed as he watched the two from the park bench. Rupert and Joyce had apparated away to see how the next surprise was coming along. Harry had tagged her and now Buffy was chasing him. Harry was running and turned to look to see where Buffy was when he ran in to someone. Harry fell to the ground and looked up to apologize when he saw who it was. Buffy came running up to her brother.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Why you ungrateful whelps! I don't know why my brother still puts up with you two. It'd have been straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep. It's a wonder my brother let's you get away with such behavior. Knocking over innocent people and their dogs."

Buffy helped Harry up and the two held each other's hand making sure to stay clear of the dogs.

"I can't blame it all on you though in the end it all comes down to blood. Bad blood will win out. Your father was an unemployed drunk but it doesn't matter about the father. In the end it comes down to the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pups..."

"Shut up!" "Take it back!" Harry and Buffy said at the same time.

They were both glaring at Vernon's sister Marge when the finger she was pointing at them began to swell. The next was her face and then the rest of her body. Marge was blowing up like a balloon. Harry and Buffy watched stunned until they felt a pair of hands grab them and pull them back. They turned to see that it was Remus and then quickly turned back to see Marge beginning to rise up. The only thing at the moment keeping her from completely flying away is her hold on the dogs, but even that wasn't helping much anymore. The bigger she got the harder it was too maintain her hold on the leashes especially since the dogs were being lifted off the ground the higher she rose. Releasing the leashes the dogs dropped to the ground and scurried away in fear.

"Buffy, Harry, are you two all right?"

"I think so. Remus, why wouldn't the Ministry modify her memory along with the Dursley's?"

"I don't know Buffy. Who is she?"

"Uncle Vernon's sister." Harry told him.

"I see. Who wants to tell me what happened?"

"To be honest with you I'm not really sure." Buffy started.

"She was saying bad things about our parents. I kept wishing she would go away."

"I must have picked up on that because I thought of her flying away like a big balloon."

"Potter Twin wish-craft strikes again. What are we going to do?" Harry asked. "The Ministry said we would be expelled the next time we were caught doing underage magic in front of Muggles."

"This was accidental magic. There's a difference. You two are going back to the house and I will check with the Ministry to make sure you aren't in any trouble. We're lucky the park was pretty empty today. I don't think anyone besides us saw what happened. Let's go." Buffy and Harry were ushered quickly away and toward the car.

* * *

The drive back was silent. Both children sat thinking about what happened and wondering if there was going to be any consequences.

"Harry, do you think we're going to get trouble?"

"I don't know. It's not like we did it on purpose."

"But it sure was fun to watch it happen." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Remus, will take care of it."

"I hope so."

The car arrived back at the house. Harry and Buffy got out and headed for the front door. Joyce greeted them both with a warm smile until she took in their woe be gotten faces.

"What happened? Where's Remus?"

"He went to talk to the Ministry." Harry told her.

"We sort blew up Uncle Vernon's sister. She was last seen floating over the park." Buffy said with a smile she couldn't repress.

"Well we'll talk about it later. We still have one more surprise before your birthdays are over. Come on, Rupert is waiting with it in the parlor."

Joyce led the two to the parlor. She let them open the door to the room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" A group of their friends called out. Buffy and Harry's mouths dropped open in shock. The party was mostly Gryffindor third years, but there were also other grades there as well. There were also some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students.

"Wow! I can't believe this. How did you guys pull this off without us finding out?" Buffy asked.

"We have our ways. Go have fun with your friends."

Buffy and Harry went over to where Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee Jordon, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville were standing.

"Hermione, I thought you were still in France? That's what your letter we got yesterday said." Buffy asked.

"We actually got back last week. Mrs. Giles told me tell you that I wasn't getting back until after your birthdays."

"What about you guys? When did you get back from Egypt?" Harry asked Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"We got back just this afternoon. Mum and Dad didn't want us to miss this being your first party and all." Ron told them.

"So were you really surprised?" Ginny asked.

"We were. This whole day has been one surprise after another." Buffy said with a giggle as she thought about Aunt Marge.

"You can say that again." Harry agreed with his sister.

* * *

Buffy and Harry weren't sure when Remus had finally joined the party but they knew something was wrong by the look on his face. Buffy was about to ask Harry what he thought was wrong when Mrs. Giles told them it was time to open presents. From Ron, Harry and Buffy each received a pocket sized Sneakoscope. Hermione had bought Buffy a book on Tranfigurations while Harry received a Broomstick Servicing kit, which included a jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of Tail-Twig clippers, a compass to clip onto your broom and a Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broom care. Pavarti and Padma had given them chocolates while Neville gave them both quills and ink. They had received many gifts, but Buffy noticed that they hadn't received anything from Fred and George which she thought was odd since they had taken to calling her Fair Maiden. Once all the gifts were open the twins stepped up.

"Harry, Fair Maiden, we have your present outside. If everyone would follow us we will present it to you."

Everyone followed the twins outside to the clear night sky and watch as they took something out of their pockets and laid it on the ground. They both took out their wands and spoke. Soon the sky was lit up with an array of fireworks. The first firework caused most to laugh as Fred and George had somehow replicated the scene of the Gryffindor mascot eating the snake from last school year. They also had a firecracker that was a huge fire breathing dragon. They shot off a few pretty looking ones before finishing with ones that said Happy Birthday Buffy(Fair Maiden) and Happy Birthday Harry. The crowded applauded.

"That was wonderful. Thank you Fred. Thank you George." Buffy hugged them both.

"You are…" Fred started but stopped as he kissed her on the cheek.

"… welcome Fair Maiden." George finished and they both went back into the house.They all began to head back into the house to have cake and ice cream before it was time for everyone to leave. Buffy and Harry were walking in when Harry thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"_What's wrong?"_ Buffy asked through their link.

"_I could have sworn I saw a huge black dog watching us. When I turned to check again it was gone."_

"_It was probably your imagination. We'll worry about it once the party's over."_ Buffy told him as they reached the house.

Joyce had two separate cakes and the candles were lit on each cake. The group sang Happy Birthday and watched as Harry and Buffy blew out the candles. All three adults began serving the cake and ice cream. Buffy and Harry knew that this wasn't a day they would soon forget.

* * *

There you have it the first chapter. I hope you all like how I worked blowing up Marge in.

Please make sure you do two things **Review and Vote**.


	2. Diagon Alley

Hey everybody, I apologize for such a long wait for the next chapter. I had all the intention of posting it Sunday, but strong winds from Hurricane Ike knocked out all of my power until last night.

If you haven't already,** vote** in the poll on my profile on who you would like to see Buffy with in the future.

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Your reviews mean the world to me.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Harry and Buffy found out that they were going to get their supplies today.

"Before we go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies we want to talk to you about something." Rupert started.

"Are we going to get in trouble for blowing up Aunt Marge?" Buffy asked.

"No, honey, the Ministry took care of her. They deflated her and modified her memory. She now believes what your other relatives do." Joyce told them.

"Then, what's this about?" Harry asked.

"It's about this." Remus showed them the wizarding paper.

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

Both Buffy and Harry watched as the man on the front of the paper laughed manically and Buffy shuddered a bit as the two read the article.

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

"_**We are doing all we can to recapture Black,"**__ said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, __**"and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

"_**Well, really, I had to, don't you know,"**__ said an irritable Fudge. __**"Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Ministers assurance that he will not breathe a word of Blacks' true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"**_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of thirteen years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

"Besides the fact that he seems very dangerous, what aren't you telling us?" Buffy asked.

"We wanted you to be aware of this because we believe Black might be after you two." Rupert told them.

"After us why?" Harry asked.

"Because thirteen years ago you and Buffy defeated He Who Must Not Be Named and Black was a loyal follower. The Ministry fears that in his mind you two are the only thing keeping his master from returning to power." Rupert continued.

"We're telling you this because you are going to hear things, and I want you to promise us that whatever you hear you won't go looking for Black." Remus looked them both in the eyes.

"He wants to kill us doesn't he?" Buffy asked and the adults nodded. "Well, I'm all for staying as far away from him as possible."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Will we be okay shopping?" Harry asked.

"We should be. The Ministry is having many of its Aurors patrolling the area." Remus told them as they headed for the fire place.

* * *

Buffy and Harry's arrival by floo went much smoother this year. Both teens landed on their feet and were only a bit dirty. Joyce performed a spell that cleaned the two's clothes right up. They headed for Gringotts to get money for what they needed to buy. Buffy enjoyed the ride to the vault wishing the cart would go faster than what it already was. She watched as Remus turned a bit green. Once they had their money they headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their books for the school year. Buffy and Harry had gotten the books they needed for school and Buffy was looking for some extra reading material with Joyce and Rupert. Remus had taken Harry over to the Quidditch shop. Buffy went over to where the first edition and rare books were being kept and began looking through the titles. Every once in a while she would turn and ask Rupert about whether he had ever read the book or heard of it. After about twenty minutes Buffy had narrowed her choices down to three books. All three books were quite expensive and Buffy was sure she hadn't gotten enough money out for all three. Little did she know as she was deciding on which book she wanted more. A pair of eyes watched as she decided which one to get. After talking to Rupert Buffy put the other two books back with the hope of being able to get more money out of her account at the bank and come back to get the books before they leave. She paid for the book and as they headed for the door to meet up with Remus and Harry. She was looking through her new purchase and not really looking where she was going when she bumped into somebody. Buffy felt two pair of hands grabbed her arms and steady her but had lost her hold on her book. She looked up to see who it was who had kept her from falling and saw a red headed boy who Buffy thought might be related to the Weasley's.

"Are you okay?"

The red headed boy asked as he bent down and picked up Buffy's book and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I think so. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad. I'm Daniel Osbourne but people usually just call me Oz."

"Nice to meet you Oz. I'm Elizabeth Potter, but no one calls me that if I can help. I go by Buffy."

Buffy waited for the reaction that most people gave when they found out that she was a Potter but Oz seemed really laid back.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing you there."

"I'm transferring in from Salem in America. I'll be in third year."

"So am I! Maybe you'll get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Buffy! Harry and Remus are waiting on us." Rupert Giles called when he spotted her as he made his way back from the entrance to find her.

"Sorry Giles. I was checking out my book when I bumped into Oz here and he was telling me that he was coming to Hogwarts."

"That's nice but we really must be going. We still have to get you all new uniforms. You've outgrown your others ones. It's nice to meet you Oz."

"I'll see you around school Oz." Buffy waved and Oz just nodded being a man of few words.

* * *

Buffy and Joyce were headed to Madam Malkins for her robes since it was right next door to the bookstore. Rupert had told them to go on ahead and get Buffy's robes and he would go retrieve Harry and Remus from the Quidditch store. Buffy walked into the robe shop to see that there were at least two people ahead of her. One looked to be a first year and the other was Cedric Diggory who was now staring at Buffy. She hoped she wasn't turning red from the attention.

"Hello Potter, looks like you had a growth spurt over the summer."

"Hey Cedric. I did and by the looks of it I'm not the only one. How's your summer been?"

"It's been good. I'm looking forward to this year. You look good Potter, healthier looking than you did last year." Cedric said to her but inside he was groaning at how corny his words sounded.

"It's amazing how much better you feel when you're getting food on a regular basis."

"Buffy? Who's your friend?" Joyce asked coming to stand behind Buffy.

"This is Cedric Diggory. He's a fifth year Hufflepuff. He was one of the few people last year that didn't believe Harry and I were the heirs of Slytherin. Cedric, this is one of my and Harry's guardians Joyce Giles."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Giles." A man came to stand behind Cedric. "This is my father Amos Diggory. Dad, I want you to meet Elizabeth Potter and Mrs. Giles."

"Elizabeth Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Buffy shook his hand followed by Joyce.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Diggory."

The first year student left and it was Cedric's turn to go in to the other room. Cedric and Amos excused themselves and Buffy and Joyce took a seat. It hadn't taken Cedric and Amos long to get what they needed done. As they came out Buffy and Joyce stood as the door open to allow Harry, Remus, and Rupert to enter.

"See you around at school Potter. Harry." Cedric greeted as he and his father passed to leave.

* * *

Buffy was pouting. They had gone to the bank and gotten the extra money out only to find that the books she wanted were gone. They had searched for the books for over ten minutes before Rupert finally went and asked the owner who told them the books had been bought by two different people a couple hours ago. Buffy hadn't found anything else to spend her money on so they had left. Once leaving they headed to get dinner where Remus and the Giles were trying to cheer Buffy up. It had taken till the dessert came to finally get a smile out of Buffy but her mind never stopped wondering who bought the books she wanted.

* * *

There you have it the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will finish off the summer and the train ride to school.

**Remember to vote in the poll and Review.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Here's the next chapter and it only took me a week. Go me!

POLL: Make sure, if you haven't already, to take time and vote for you two favorite people you'd like to see Buffy with.

Not give anything away but so far the poll on my profile has a leader but it is a close race. On the yahoo group Died and Lived Twice there is a tie between two characters. So vote!

* * *

The last remaining month had passed with Buffy and Harry spending most of their time at the Burrow but on the really hot summer days they would spend the day at the pond behind the Giles's house. Today was one of those days. It was the last day before they would have to return to school so they made the most of it. Everyone had been swimming or talking until Buffy had jumped in the water sending a huge wave of water at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. When Buffy came up she saw the group glaring at her and she tried to look sheepish but the grin threatening her face told them that she wasn't the least bit sorry. The quartet retaliated by splashing water her way. Buffy splashed back at them until she realized her splashing wasn't having much of an impact. Buffy was about to try and swim away when she was lifted out of the water in a swirling vortex. Buffy was too stunned to be scared as she was carried over to the cliff she had jumped off of and was deposited in the arms of George Weasley.

"Fear not Fair Maiden, your knights are here to protect you from these knaves."

No sooner did George finish speaking than Buffy heard Fred and Lee Jordan mutter a spell that had water shooting out of their wands at the quartet below.

"My heroes! Thank you brave knight for this rescue."

Buffy reached up and kissed him on the cheek. George smiled down at her and was sure that his face was as red as his hair. The moment was broken by Fred and Lee joining them. Soon everyone was in the water splashing around.

* * *

Buffy had gotten up early excited about going back to school. She knew the others would be up soon so that they could get to the station on time. Buffy was a little sadden that Remus wouldn't be there to see them off, but last night had been the last of his full moon nights and Buffy knew they left him tired. She and Harry had said their goodbyes to Remus that night before his transformation had occurred. Buffy got up and got dressed before heading downstairs to get breakfast ready. Living with the Giles's and Remus meant that she never had to cook anymore, but sometimes she enjoyed cooking. Buffy knew that Harry loved her pancakes. He would always tell her that no one made them as good as she did. Buffy started mixing the ingredients and making the coffee. It was about thirty minutes later when the others began to make an appearance. She wasn't the least bit surprised when the first person down the steps was Harry. Buffy had opened up there link and was send smells and images to him. She had felt the moment he had awoken.

"You made pancakes?" Harry asked taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, I woke earlier than planned so I thought I'd make breakfast so that we could actually leave on time."

"Up already I see and you made breakfast." Joyce said as she and Rupert came down the stairs as the tea kettle whistle blew.

"Yep and you made good timing. The tea is ready."

Buffy put their plates on the table and placed the tea cups in front of them. Soon they were all sitting down eating like a family.

"These are the best pancakes I ever had Buffy." Giles told her after he had swallowed another bite.

"Even better than mine?" Joyce asked him with a straight face.

"Dear when we got married we promised to always tell the truth to one another. Yours are good but Buffy's have you beat." Giles hoped his comment wouldn't wind him up in the dog house. Joyce grinned.

"You're lucky that I happen to agree with you. These are really good pancakes."

"Thanks." Buffy said blushing slightly. "At least something good came out of living with the Dursleys."

"Yeah but you never made them this good for them." Harry reminded her.

"I used to purposely leave things out or add extra stuff. I think Dudley would have eaten a shoe if you put it on a plate in front of him with the TV on."

Harry nodded and laughed at that. He knew his sister was right.

* * *

Buffy and Harry smiled and waved to the Giles's as the train left the station. They were both glad that they had been able to get on the train with no trouble. When the train station was out of site Harry, Buffy, Hermione, and Ron moved to find a compartment. Most of the compartments were full or only had enough room for one of them. They finally found a compartment with only a single occupant whose jacket covered most of his head, and he appeared to be sleeping. Buffy opened the compartment door and took a look at the figure who Buffy thought she recognized. Harry followed her also having the feeling of familiarity. The two moved closer and Buffy reached out to pull the jacket down when a hand reached up and grabbed her hands.

"Remus!" Both of the twins cried out at once and went over and hugged the man.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said as he watched the news sink in.

"You're going to be teaching at Hogwarts?" Buffy asked excitedly. He nodded. "That's great! This is going to be the best year yet. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"That you did. Does this means we're going to have to call you Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Only when were in class or around the student population."Harry and Buffy nodded at that and settled in for the train ride Buffy snuggled up next to Remus who put an around her. Remus soon fell asleep to the motion of train and the rhythm of the rain that had begun falling. The quartet talked about the upcoming year and got snacks off the cart when it came around. Once Buffy had eaten her snack it hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep all warm and snuggled up next to her Godfather. The others talked quietly not wanting to wake the two slumbering people. The train began to slow down.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron trying to peer out the window without waking Professor Lupin. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione as she checked the wind up watch she carried.

"So why are we stopping?" Harry questioned.

They all felt the train begin to slow down even more. The wind and rain though had showed no sign of slowing as it continued to pound on the window of the train. Before anyone could say or do anything the lights on the train shut off leaving everyone in total darkness. Shrieks could be heard coming from the nearby rooms. The window Ron was sitting by had suddenly iced over and the room had gone cold.

"What's going on?" Ron asked from behind them.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out. "Ron, that was my foot!"

The three carefully made their way back to their seats.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Ron asked quietly.

"Dunno…" replied Harry. "I'm going to wake Buffy and Remus."

Harry began to shake Remus and Buffy to wake them when the door opened. Being as dark as it was no one could see who it was.

"Ron? Are you in here?" Ginny's voice asked hesitantly.

"Come in and sit down Ginny. I'm over by the window." Ron told her.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Why have we stopped?" Remus asked.

"We're not sure." Harry told them as he returned to his seat next to Hermione. "I thought I better wake you."

"You did the right thing." Remus told them.

The door to the room opened again and they could hear someone coming on. Buffy gasped when she felt someone land on her.

"Sorry." They heard Neville's voice say.

"S'll right just slide over. You're no lightweight." Buffy gasped. "Thanks."

Buffy said once Neville had moved to the seat beside her. Everyone sat quietly waiting to see what was happening. Buffy felt Remus move and knew he was reaching for his wand.

"Lumos!" Lupin's wand began to glow and he could see the worried faces of the children.

Suddenly the compartment had grown very cold and they could all see their breath. Buffy shivered and Remus looked down at her in concern.

"Remus, what's happening?"

Before Remus could answer the door to their compartment once again opened and this time everyone could see the two figures dressed in a dark black cloak. A gray, scabby, slimy looking, putrid hand was sticking out from beneath the cloaks. They seemed to hover as if looking for something. Buffy felt as it one of the creatures was looking directly at her. What happened next, they all would remember. Both Harry and Buffy began twitching as if they were having seizures but in different ways. Where Harry's fidgeting looked as if he were tossing in his sleep from a bad dream, Buffy's fidgeting was fast and furious as if she was trying to get away from something.

"None of us is hiding Sirius black under our cloaks. Go." Remus said pointing his wand as he muttered another incantation. This time a bright shining light came out of his wand driving the creatures back.

* * *

Remus was more than concerned about Buffy and Harry. They had both passed out from their encounter with the Dementors and neither showed signs of waking. He had driven the Dementors off the train with his spell and when everything had returned to normal and the lights came back on he found everyone but the twins were all right. Hermione and Ron were trying to wake Harry up while Ginny and Neville were trying to wake up Buffy.

"Professor, I think Harry is coming around." Ron called over to him.

Remus made his way over to Harry to see that indeed his eyes were fluttering. They waited patiently and Remus called his name.

"What? What happened? Where's that-that thing? Who screamed? Where's Buffy?"

"You probably heard Buffy. You both started having a fit at the same time. She started screaming and saying stop. You started twitching around like you would if a bee had flown into your robes." Ron told him.

"Buffy, how is she? Is she all right?" Harry asked trying to sit up.

"She's still out Harry. Eat this." Remus said breaking off a huge piece of chocolate from the bar.

"Thanks. So what was that thing?"

"A dementor. One of the dementors of Azkaban. Dementors are amongst the foulest creatures to walk the Earth. They glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air. They will suck out every happy memory leaving you with only your worst ones."

Remus told them as he moved to check on Buffy who was beginning to wake.

"What happened?" Buffy asked her voice sounding a bit shaky. "Was that a Dementor?"

"How do you know about Dementors?" Ron asked.

"It was in that book I've been reading. You know the one I bought at Flourish and Botts. So what happened?"

"Why don't you guys fill Buffy in while I go talk to the conductor? Here Buffy eat this."

Remus handed Buffy a piece of chocolate that rivaled Harry's. She accepted the chocolate gratefully. Remus left and Buffy listened as they told her about what happened. Five minutes later Remus returned.

"Harry, Buffy, how are you both feeling?"

"I'm fine. What about you sis?"

"I'm better. Remus, how long will it be until we reach Hogwarts?"

"The conductor says we have another fifteen minutes. I suggest everyone gets into their robes."

"Here Buffy, let me help you up." Neville said standing quickly and offering his hand to her.

"Thanks Neville." Buffy said taking the hand he offered. She gave him a smile in the way of thanks. Neville blushed before hurrying out the compartment door. Ginny followed at a slower pace. When the door was shut everyone started to laugh.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all next time.

Review and feed my hungry muse who will surely feel inspired by your kind words.


	4. You're Sister's a Babe

**Finally got this chapter done. I hope you like it.**

**I'm getting a great response on the poll about who you want to see Buffy with. Those of you who haven't voted you will find the poll on my profile on or on the polls page at the Yahoo group Died and Lived Twice.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station. As the students filed out, Buffy and Harry spotted Hagrid with his lantern calling to the first years. They waved to him as they headed for the carriages. Buffy and Hermione climb into the front part while Ron and Harry climb in the back. The ride to the school was a quiet one as everyone just watched the scenery pass. As they neared the iron gates Buffy saw that there were two Dementors standing guard. Immediately, she felt apprehensive and as they got closer the feeling of dread from the train returned. Buffy fought the feeling back down and could tell through their bond that Harry was trying to do the same thing. Once they were passed the gate Buffy felt better.

"_You okay?"_ Buffy asked through the bond.

"_I'm fine. What about you?"_

"_I'm good too."_

The carriages stopped in front of the school and everybody began to get out headed to the Great Hall. Buffy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the front steps when Malfoy and his crew approached.

"Is it true…" Malfoy began as the group turned to confront him. "…that the…"

Malfoy's voice faded as he seemed to be staring at Buffy. His mouth was doing a great impression of a fish.

"Harry, Buffy, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine Professor Lupin. I think Crookshanks has Draco's tongue so to speak." Buffy said with a laugh. Remus let a slight smile slip.

"Glad to hear it. Harry, Buffy, I would like for you to come with me."

"Yes Professor." The twins said at the same time.

They followed Remus inside and when they passed the Great Hall they knew where they were headed.

"We really don't need to see Madam Pomfrey. I feel fine. How about you Buffy?"

"I'm hungry but that can be solved by going to the Great Hall for the feast. We don't need to go to the Med Wing."

"I want Poppy to have a look at you both. You both are still looking as pale as one of Hogwarts ghost."

"Nothing some food won't cure. Please Remus." Buffy turned her pout on him knowing that Remus had very little resistance against her pout when she used it on him.

"You can stop looking at me like that. I won't let that pout get to me. Not this time."

"_You're getting to him Buffy. Keep it up."_ Harry told her through the link.

"I'm not giving in. I am not going to give in." Buffy gave it a little more pout and Remus let out a sigh. "Fine you win. We won't go to the infirmary, but if your color hasn't returned to you by time dinner is over you both are going to the infirmary with no complaint."

Buffy and Harry both nodded hiding the smiles that were threatening to show on their faces. All three of them turned back around and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Buffy entered the Great Hall just as the first years were coming in. They moved quickly to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Ron and Buffy sat next to Harry. Buffy took her seat and found that she was sitting beside Oliver who was talking to some of his friends. In the line of first years Buffy spotted a familiar red head looking in her direction. He gave her a slight wave as his name was called and she waved back.

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I met him at Flourish and Botts. He's going to be in our year. He's a transfer from America. I hope he gets sorted into Gryffindor."

"Daniel Osbourne." McGonagall called out and Oz moved toward the stool his face not showing even one bit of nervousness. Buffy watched as he took a seat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat called out and Buffy smile was huge as he coolly walked over to the Gryffindor table taking one of the empty seats in front of Buffy, Harry, and Ron.

"I'm glad you made it into Gryffindor." Buffy said as he sat down.

"Me too," said Oz.

The sorting continued and they sat quietly and watched as the first years got sorted. They clapped along with the rest of his house but he didn't cheer. Several times during the sorting Buffy had caught Oz watching her and each time he would offer her a smile. Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood and went over what was forbidden. He then introduced Remus as the new DADA teacher which he received applause the loudest coming from Buffy and Harry. When Dumbledore introduced that Hagrid was taking over as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, everyone cheered loudly except Slytherin. Dumbledore raised his hand and the clapping quieted down immediately. Buffy watched as Dumbledore's face became grim as he spoke about the Dementors. He seemed to be looking at Harry and Buffy. Buffy looked at her brother who like her was trying not to squirm under the headmaster's gaze.

"Now with the announcements done let the feast begin."

The feast had started and everyone began to fill their plates with food. Buffy spotted the mashed potatoes she liked and they were just out of her reach. She tapped Oliver on the shoulder.

"Oliver, could you pass the potatoes?"

"Sure Potter." He lifted the bowl and turned to hand it to her and got his first good look at Buffy. His throat went dry and his eyes went wide.

"Thanks Oliver." Buffy said giving him one of her thousand watt smiles.

She had been oblivious to the effect that her smile was having on Oliver. If Buffy had been looking around she would have noticed several jealous looks coming from the other male students, and they weren't just from Gryffindor.

* * *

Once dinner was over, everyone headed to their respective towers and rooms. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sitting on Harry's and Ron's bed. Ron had gotten some sweets from Fred and George and they had been trying some of them. These particular treats they were trying would make them sound like different things mostly animals. Seamus had took the one Ron had offered him and was soon sounding like a monkey. Neville was next and his piece of candy made him sound like an elephant. Seamus tossed a piece to Ron who ate it and immediately began roaring like a lion. It was Harry's turn to try one and popped one into his mouth before Ron could get his warning out completely. Steam came out of Harry's ears sounding as if a train were coming through the dorm. Everyone had laughed and they were having a good time. It took them several minutes to calm down and reposition themselves and they began talking about the upcoming school year and Quidditch.

"I can't wait for the start of Quidditch. Angelina is real babe especially in her uniform." Dean told them and the others agreed after a moment.

"Harry why didn't you tell us Buffy had become such a babe?" Seamus asked.

"What?" Harry sputtered. "Buffy's not a babe! She's my sister, my twin sister."

"Seamus is right. Buffy had some kind of growth spurt over the summer. I mean last year she was just your sister and now she's…wow!" Dean told them.

"My sister is not hot! I'm not listening!"

"Their right mate. I noticed it over the summer as did Fred, George, and Lee. Didn't you see the looks she was getting at dinner? I saw that new kid, Wood, and several other looking at her. I even caught Malfoy glancing her way a few times." Ron said grinning madly.

"You're kidding me right?" Harry asked horror-struck at the idea of Malfoy and his sister dating. All four boys shook their heads no.

"That git better not come anywhere near my sister or I'll hex him with every hex I know and a few I don't."

Seamus started singing Buffy and Draco sitting in a tree and Harry through his pillow at him. Soon all five boys were throwing pillows at each other until the feathers fell to the bed like snow to the ground.

* * *

While the boys were having their talk the girls were having one of their own. Buffy, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were sitting on Hermione's and Buffy's bed. Like Ron, Buffy had received a box of chocolates from Fred and George. The only difference being the majority of her chocolates weren't hexed. They found out about only six of them had a hex on them. While they ate their chocolates the girls began talking about dinner and boys.

"Buffy, what kind of spell did you put on the boys of Hogwarts?" Lavender asked. Buffy just gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lav. I haven't put a spell on anyone…here at Hogwarts anyway." Buffy said thinking about her Aunt Marge floating away like a balloon.

"Sure you didn't Buffy." Parvati said with a disbelieving look. "I think if you hadn't taken the potatoes out of Oliver's hands he would have dropped the bowl."

"She's right Buffy and that transfer from America looked positively jealous." Lavender told her.

"You mean Oz?" Buffy asked and Lavender nodded.

"And did you notice Malfoy. When we got off the train he was all ready to start in on us when he saw you he started doing a fish impression." Hermione demonstrated. "I don't think he knew a Potter could look like that. Believe it or not Buffy you are definitely doing something to the boys of Hogwarts."

"You guys are imagining things." Buffy protested weakly.

"You know we're not. I say we test this theory tomorrow." Parvati suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll try simple things like dropping things and seeing if they rush to help her, batting her eyes, and flirt with them a bit. My mother told me a gentleman should always open the door for a lady."

"All right tomorrow, we'll try it and see what happens. Let's get to bed. I need my beauty sleep." Buffy said with a smile and the other girls laughed before cleaning up and heading to their own bed.

* * *

There is another chapter down. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will bring the first day of class.

**Please vote on the poll. Please review.**


	5. First Day

You guys are the best. Your reviews really inspired me. Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think.

**LAST CHANCE! **This is your last chance to vote on who you want to see Buffy with. I will be closing the poll in **ONE WEEK**!

You can find the poll at on my profile page or at the web group I moderate Died and Lived twice.

* * *

Buffy walked into breakfast along with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. They had come to breakfast later than most. As they walked in breakfast was in full swing. They made their way to the Gryffindor table to find seats. Buffy took a seat next to her brother.

"About time you got down here. I was beginning to think you were going to test that theory today." Harry said as she sat down beside him.

"Morning to you too. What theory?" Buffy asked as she filled her plate.

"The one where you tell Professor McGonagall that you were staying in bed because it wasn't your day." Harry told her with a grin. Buffy laughed and gave him a bit of a shove.

"Good morning Buffy."

"Morning Oz. How was your first night?" Buffy asked as she began putting some eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast on her plate.

"Good." He said simply as he finished his breakfast.

"Glad to hear it. So, what do we have first this morning?" Buffy asked.

"Divinations." Hermione told her.

"That could be…" Her sentence ended when a single grey owl flew into the room.

"It's a little early for mail isn't it?" Ron asked as the owl flew toward the Gryffindor door table.

The others nodded and watched as the owl came closer dropping a beautiful looking red rose with a note on it to Buffy. She watched the owl fly out before looking at the rose. Everyone's eyes were on her including those of the teacher's. She picked up the note and read it.

_A rose by any other name still wouldn't be as sweet as you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What does it say? Who's it from?" Her brother asked.

Buffy sniffed the flower and had a dreamy look on her face as she answered her brother.

"It just says from your secret admirer."

Whispering began almost instantly and if Buffy hadn't been in a dreamlike state she would have noticed the jealous looks and one slightly pleased look.

* * *

Breakfast after that had been an interesting affair. Not only were the girls trying to figure out who sent the rose some of the guys were too. Harry had a look on his face that Buffy couldn't decipher and would make sure to ask about later. The time for class was near and Buffy walked with Parvati, and several other third year Gryffindor girls. She was still holding her rose sniffing it on occasion. When they reached the Divination tower the tower door was held open for them by Neville. Buffy entered to see that the room was filling up quickly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Buffy asked Oz who was sitting alone. Oz made a motion with hand. "Thanks."

Before she could say anything else Professor Trelawney entered looking like an ugly green bug with her clothes and big buggy eye glasses. She took a seat in a chair and began her introduction to the class. After introductions she had one person from each table get teacups. She soon stood and began walking but misjudged her step and knocked into the table.

_You would have thought she would have seen that coming._ Buffy thought to her brother as the class laughed.

_I know. I'm starting to think she couldn't predict what tomorrow's date will be even with a calendar in front her._

Harry thought back as Trelawney tells everyone to take their neighbors tea leaves. She looks into Neville's cups and makes a prediction about his Grandmother being sick. Buffy looked to where her brother was sitting and wondered when Hermione had shown up. Trelawney stopped in front of Harry's table.

"Mr. Potter, what do you see in Mr. Weasley's cup?" Professor Trelawney asked and Buffy wanted to see what her brother would come up with.

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross…that's trials and suffering. Sorry mate…but this lot here could be the sun…that's great happiness. So...he's going to suffer but be very happy about it."

Buffy couldn't help but let out a laugh at Harry's prediction and the words that Ron had said about Harry's inner eye needed tuning. Professor Trelawney moved to the next table but was still listening to Ron trying to tell Harry's future.

"Let's have a look Mr. Weasley."

Professor Trelawney moved closer taking the cup from Ron's hand. Her gasp and the sound of the tea cup hitting the table drew everyone's attention.

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked cautiously.

"My dear boy...you have the Grim."

"The what? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"The Grim takes the form of a giant spectral dog. It is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death." Lavender read the passage from her book.

Everyone had a look of either shock or terror on their face and Buffy got up from her seat and moved toward her brother feeling his anxiety becoming almost too overwhelming.

_You okay?_ Buffy asked as she put an arm around her brother.

_I think so. Do you think her prediction could be right? On the night of our birthday we thought we saw a black dog watching us and I told you about how I thought I saw the same black dog in Diagon Alley._

_I don't think she could predict what going to happen five minutes from now let alone five months. Besides I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I believe the spirit of Godric Gryffindor will have something to say about it._

Harry nodded his head as Buffy hugged him tightly. She felt Harry begin to calm. Professor Trelawney dismissed the class and the Gryffindor's headed to Transfiguration.

* * *

Transfigurations had been an interesting class as McGonagall watched as her other students kept looking toward Harry, Buffy, Hermione, Ron, and Oz who was sitting behind the quartet. McGonagall had figured out what the problem was and dismissed the class early so that she could talk to Harry. After Transfigurations, it was lunch time where word had already spread about Trelawney predicting Harry death. The mail had come and Harry and Buffy had both received a letter from the Giles's. Once lunch was over they headed outside the castle towards Hagrid's hut for their care of Magical creatures class. Oz had caught up to Buffy and offered to carry her Monster book. Buffy bit back the smile she nodded and handed over her book. They were all talking and Buffy groaned seeing the backs of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Great, we're having class with Slytherin."

Buffy pointed to the three ahead of them and they then saw the group gathered by Hagrid's hut who was waiting outside the door.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called out to the class. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Everyone followed Hagrid through the woods and down the path to where the pen is. Harry, Buffy, Ron, and Hermione were leading the way with the students.

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books."

"How?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Eh?"

"How do we do that?"

"Wasn't anyone able to get there book open?"

A round of "I did's" came from the Gryffindor students as they all held open their books. The look on Hagrid's face was one of pure joy. Buffy was glad that Rupert had showed them how to open theirs and then she and Harry had decided during lunch to tell the other Gryffindors.

"Good job! Ten points to Gryffindor for being the only ones to figure it out. Harry, how do ya open your monster book?"

"You just stroke the spine like this."

Harry demonstrated the motion and all of the Gryffindors smiled as most of the Slytherin glared at the Gryffindors.

"Right then. So...so…now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em."

Buffy watched as Hagrid left and was only half listening when she caught the end of Malfoy's comment.

"…the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

"Why don't you shut your mouth once in a while Malfoy, you might actually learn something." Buffy said glaring at Malfoy. She liked Hagrid and there was no call for Malfoy to be such an arrogant prick.

"Really Potter, like what?"

Before Buffy could respond Hagrid came back into the pen with creatures that everyone had assumed were today's lesson.

_Those are the strangest looking creatures I have ever seen._ Harry told his sister through the link.

_I don't know Harry. I think they're kind of cute in their own way._ Buffy said as Hagrid stopped.

He tethered the creatures to the fence and brought only one with him toward the group.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak."

"A Hippogriff…" Buffy said remembering having read about them during the summer when she found she couldn't sleep.

"Very good Buffy. Five points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindor's smiled and cheered silently.

"Hippogriff's are very proud creatures. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Now who would like to come and say hello?"

"I would Hagrid." Buffy said before anyone else could say or do anything, The rest of the class looked absolutely terrified of the creature but Buffy for some reason felt drawn to it.

"Good! Come Buffy and I will teach you how to greet a Hippogriff."

Buffy stepped closer to where Hagrid and Buckbeak were. Buffy noticed that Buckbeak was eyeing her closely.

"You have to let him make the first move it's only polite. So…step up and give him a polite bow and you wait and see if he bows back. If he does then you can go and touch him. If not-we'll get to that later."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that Hagrid." Buffy said as she edged closer.

Never breaking her eye contact with Buckbeak Buffy bowed and everyone watched as Buckbeak bowed back seconds later. When both were upright Buckbeak moved closer to Buffy and she began to stroke its feathers.

"Very good Buffy! Very good! You're a natural. Wanna give riding him a try?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Buffy said looking up at Buckbeak who also nodded.

_Buffy, are you sure about this?_ Harry asked through the link.

_Yep. You're worrying for nothing. Buckbeak likes me._

Hagrid moved closer to Buffy and easily lifted her on Buckbeak's back. He was about to slap Buckbeak on the rump when he saw Buffy lean forward and whispered something to Buckbeak who nodded. Buckbeak moved toward the group of students. Hagrid moved to intercept.

"It's okay Hagrid. Buckbeak just wanted to greet Harry and wants him to come along."

"What? Buffy are you sure?" Harry asked hesitantly. Buckbeak nodded.

"Up you go Harry." Hagrid said lifting Harry up and behind his sister before he could offer any protest.

Harry held on tight to his sister as Buckbeak took off in a run and flapped his wings. The twins felt the rush of air all around them as they began soaring through the air.

"This is great Harry. This is so much more exhilarating than flying on your broom."

Buffy told her brother as Buckbeak flew them between the castle's towers.

"I agree. There's a different feeling flying like this. Thank you."

_You welcome._ Buffy said through their link quickly as they found their breath being taken away at the beautiful sight of the lake.

Buckbeak went down low enough that his talons dipped into the water. Both Buffy and Harry were shouting with excitement and had to grab on to Buckbeak as he rose up. They headed back toward the other students and saw that they were waiting anxiously. Buckbeak landed on the ground and lay on the ground so that Buffy and Harry could jump off. Once Buffy petted Buckbeak and thanked him for the ride.

"Excellent job you two. Buffy, Buckbeat seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I like him too Hagrid. I don't know what it is but there's definitely some kind of bonding going on." Buffy said as she petted his head.

"Now who else wants to give it a try?"

Everyone's hands went into the air and Hagrid went to untie the other Hippogriffs. The students stepped up to the Hippogriffs cautiously trying to keep their own nervousness down. Harry and Buffy were talking to Hagrid when Malfoy pushed his way through the crowd, followed by his two cronies.

"If those two can do it than it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute."

Buckbeak's not liking the insult Malfoy had just paid him moved to attack. Malfoy threw his hands up trying to protect himself from the attack. He slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel any pain and when he heard the gasp coming from the other students. A red tinted barrier had been erected keeping Buckbeak from Draco. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open when he saw who it was that was generating the shield.

"Do you love life so little that you would insult such a proud creature as a hippogriff after being warned?"

The voice that came from out of Buffy was not her own. It was distinctly deeper and masculine.

"Professor, if you could quickly secure Buckbeak and the other hippogriffs, before Miss Potter's energy diminishes completely."

That was enough to bring Hagrid out of his stupor. He moved toward Buckbeak with the leash and got it attached as he pulled the still attacking creature out of the paddock. While the students were watching Hagrid, Malfoy and his two cronies began to sneak away.

"Not so fast. Where do you think you are going?" The red force field that had been a wall of protection was now a prison that surrounded the Slytherin trio. "You Mr. Malfoy were in the wrong and your actions must not be taken lightly and dealt with."

The sound of footsteps caused everyone to turn and watched as the headmaster and Professor Snape entered the clearing.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded when he saw his three student encased in the red bubble.

"Albus, it's been a long time since that eager and mischievous young boy grace the steps of Hogwarts. Look at the fine man you have become."

Both Snape and Dumbledore stared at the girl in front of him as she spoke with a deeper voice that was not her own.

"Godric Gryffindor?" Albus asked having never seen anything like this.

"Yes, I am glad the castle was able to give you my message. I have sent for you both as young Mr. Malfoy tried to endanger not only his life but the life of his fellow students by insulting a hippogriff. Mr. Malfoy's blatant disregard for his teachers and rules needed to be brought to your attention. I must leave your presence now. Miss Potter's body grows weary."

Everyone watched as the red bubble surrounding the three Slytherin dissipated and retracted back to Buffy's wand. Buffy's eyes lost the red glowing tint and her natural eye color returned and she looked like she was lost.

"Buffy?" Harry reached out to her.

Before she could answer him her eyes rolled up into her head and Buffy headed for the ground. The only thing stopping her from hitting the ground were Harry and Oz both catching her before she hit the ground.

"Buffy!"

"I believe that your sister is all right Mr. Potter just resting from the energy that was expended. We'll get her to Pomfrey to be on the safe side." Dumbledore said after he conferred with Snape.

"I'll take her Headmaster."

Hagrid offered. Dumbledore nodded and Hagrid took Buffy from out of Harry and Oz's hands and carried her to the castle.

* * *

There you have it. I'm not sure exactly how old Dumbledore is or how long Hogwarts has been around but for this story I'm changing it so that Dumbledore was attending school when the founders were there.

I hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Restless night and Boggarts

**Here it is the next chapter. I just finished writing it and wanted to get it up for all of you.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews mean much to me and they give me the inspiration to write and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The lights in the hospital wing were down low and out of the two occupants in the room only one was asleep. Remus Lupin sat beside his goddaughter's bed holding her hand in worry. Professor McGonagall had come to him during his last class of the day and told him that Buffy was in the Hospital wing. He had quickly dismissed the class and rushed to the hospital wing to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron there. An hour later Hermione and Ron had talked Harry into going to dinner. He had returned as soon as he had finished. It had been another three before Remus had been able to talk him into going upstairs to bed. It was now just after midnight. A total of seven hours had passed and it did nothing to ease Remus's worry. Laying his head down beside the hand he clutched Remus closed his eyes to rest. Remus hadn't been aware that he had fallen asleep until he heard the sound of someone in distress. Opening his eyes and sitting up he realized two things. The first thing he realized was that his back and neck hurt from sleeping slumped over in the chair. The second thing he realized was that Buffy was the one in distress. She was yelling out in her sleep and her arms were moving as if she was fending off some kind of attacker.

"Buffy! Buffy, wake up!"

Remus said as he stood and shook her gently while calling her name. Buffy shot up and nearly fell out of bed if it hadn't been for Remus's quick reflexes. He grabbed her arm pulling her back into the bed. She looked around looking for the danger that plagued her nightmares. Relief soon followed as she realized she was at Hogwarts.

"Buffy?"

"Remus…"

Buffy reached out to him and held on for dear life. Remus could feel her shaking. Remus just held her and spoke to her softly and soothingly. They heard the door to the room open but didn't see anyone. Remus jumped slightly at Harry's sudden appearance.

"Don't do that!" Both Harry and Buffy were smiling at that. "I didn't know you had your father's invisibility cloak. I looked for it when they died. I wanted to find it so I could pass it on to you. Dumbledore must have beaten me to it. What about Lily's ring?"

Remus turned back to Buffy who lifted her finger to show the ring on it. She turned the little jewel on and disappeared for two seconds before turning the ring off. Remus took her hand and began to examine the ring very closely.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"This ring has a concealing spell on it. This wasn't the ring I helped your father make."

"You helped dad make this? How?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your father had that cloak for years and he wanted to pass it down. When he and Lily found out they were having twins James wanted you both to have a cloak. At the time getting enough hair from a Demiguise, was nearly impossible since they had made themselves scarce. So your father and I began trying to come up with something else. Harry let me see the cloak."

Harry handed the cloak over and he and Buffy watched as he seemed to be searching for something.

"Found it. Have either of you ever noticed this?"

Remus showed them a triangular cut at the bottom of the cloak. The twins shook their head no.

"The missing piece was cut out by your father and we put it into Buffy's ring. It took some doing and some very complicated spells and a lot of trial and error but we finally got it to work like an invisibility cloak. It was almost as if James knew something was going to happen to him and Lily."

"Can you take the concealment spell off the ring?" Buffy asked as she fingered the ring. "I want to see what mom's ring truly looks like."

"I think so." Remus said taking out his wand. He spoke a few words in Latin and the ring reverted to its true form. "There you go. James must have put that spell on it so that it would look just like any other ring."

"It's beautiful." Buffy said as she looked the ring over.

The ring that had previously been silver was now gold. The ring now had three stones instead of one. The middle stone was a light blue and the two stones on each side were red.

"Your father gave this to your mother on the day you two were born. The middle stone is your mother's birthstone while the rubies are yours and Harry's. When James came up with the idea of putting the piece in the ring and he asked Lily for one of her rings. When Lily found out what James wanted the ring for and who he wanted to give it to she offered this ring without a second thought."

Buffy looked at the ring with such adoration. Knowing the story behind it seemed to make it that much more special. She put her ring back on as she tried to hide her yawn.

"Harry why don't we let Buffy go back to sleep. There still several hours before you have to be up for classes."

Harry looked toward his sister wondering whether or not to say something about her nightmare, but Buffy was already starting to go back to sleep and Remus seemed to have forgotten about it.

"Come on Harry. I'll walk you back to the dormitory."

* * *

The next day at breakfast had almost everyone wondering what was going on with Buffy. When she hadn't shown up for breakfast the rumor mill started going again. When breakfast was over everyone made their way to their first class. The third year Gryffindor's were headed for a double potions lesson with Slytherin. Buffy met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the door to the potion's classroom. She took a seat next to Harry. When they were given a potion to work on Buffy worked with her brother. During that time Buffy kept getting the feeling she was being watched. Looking up she saw Malfoy duck his head and began working on his potion once again. She had thought she saw a bit of guilt on his face but the look was gone upon a second glance. When class was over she walked with the others the Great Hall Buffy was glad that it was lunch time, and she hoped that she would be too distracted too see Malfoy looking at her. Lunch time had been interesting as she could hear people talking about what happened. She was grateful to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oz, Neville and Lavender for trying to get the others at their table on another subject. Halfway through lunch the mail came and Buffy was dropped a package wrapped in plain brown paper. The label on top had her name and said from your Secret Admirer. Buffy unwraps the box and carefully lifts the lid to find a rose made entirely out of chocolate. Buffy picked the flower up and looked it over before plucking a petal off and eating it. The chocolate was rich and sweet and Buffy savored the flavor.

"Is it from him? Is it from your Secret Admirer?" Parvati asked excitedly. Buffy nodded and Parvati and Lavender squealed.

Their squeal drew the attention of just about everyone else who wasn't already looking at them. She sat there for a few minutes pondering who could have sent the beautiful creation before her. Having finished off her lunch, Buffy decided to get some air. She collected her things and walked slowly out of the Great Hall.

_Where are you going?"_ Harry asked through their link.

_Outside. I just need a little air. I'll be in before we have to go to DADA._

_I'll let Remus know you're okay. He's got that worried look on his face._

_Tell him I said to stop worrying he'll get wrinkles._

Buffy smiled as she broke the connection with Harry and opened the doors that would lead her outside. Once outside she headed toward her favorite clump of trees to sit at only to find someone else out there. Curiosity got the better of her and she moved to see who was sitting in her favorite spot. As she moved closer the head looked up.

"What brings you out here Potter?" Cedric asked closing the pad he was working on.

"I just needed some air before we started afternoon classes and this is my favorite spot to come too. So what brings you out here?"

"I was working on some Quidditch strategies and believe it or not this is my favorite outside spot to sit. Have a seat."

Cedric motioned to the spot beside him. Buffy took the seat beside him resting her back up against the trunk of the tree.

"All the whispering and attention getting to ya huh Potter?" Cedric asked.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked turning her head to look at him.

"Everyone's talking about it Potter. Saying that Malfoy is your Secret Admirer and he only caused that scene yesterday to throw you off the trail."

"What?" Buffy looked at him with wide buggy eyes. "Malfoy doesn't seem the type to give someone something as beautiful as this."

Buffy opened the lid to the box to show him the chocolate rose that she received today. She pulled another petal and then offered Cedric some chocolate.

"It was almost too beautiful to eat. Want some?"

"Thanks." Cedic said plucking off a petal.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and that classes would be starting soon. Cedric gathered his things and stood up. He offered a hand to Buffy. Buffy accepted as he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. I guess we better get to class."

Cedric nodded and followed behind her as they made their way to the front doors of the castle.

* * *

Buffy met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they were coming out the Great Hall. As they walked toward Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry could feel that his sister was calmer and more happier than she had been in potions. They were all looking forward to the class. Buffy and Harry both knew it was the one class they could relax in knowing that Remus is more likely to give them points rather than take them away. When they reached the room they all took their seats and waited for class to begin. Everyone talked quietly until Remus came in. Buffy looked up and saw that his eyes were directly on her. She nodded her head slightly to let him know that she was fine.

"Good afternoon, would you please put all your books back into your bag. Today's lesson will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

The class quickly did as he asked wondering what their first lesson was going to be.

"All right everyone, follow me."

Remus motioned with his wand. The class followed him wondering why they were leaving the DADA class room. They walked along several corridors before stopping in front of the teacher's staff room. Professor Snape was in the room. He and Lupin spoke briefly before Snape left out closing the door behind him. He motioned to the wardrobe at the other end of the room. Everyone followed but became cautious when the wardrobe shook and tipped toward the wall.

"Nothing to worry about for in that wardrobe is today's lesson. I was lucky enough that this one moved in yesterday afternoon."

"Professor…" Parvati raised her hand. "What exactly is in the wardrobe?"

"A boggart. Does anyone know what a boggart is?"

Buffy turned to look to see if Hermione had her hand up and was a bit shocked to see Harry beside her. She could have sworn Hermione had been standing beside her a few minutes ago. She would have to ask Hermione how she left without Buffy knowing. Buffy slowly raised her hand and waited for Remus to call on her.

"Buffy?"

"I remember reading about Boggarts. They're shape-shifters. It can take the shape of what it thinks frightens us the most."

Remus smiled. It was times like these that Buffy truly reminded him of Lily. Buffy seemed to have inherited her mother's photographic memory.

"Very good Buffy! I couldn't have explained it better myself. No one knows what a boggart truly looks like when he's alone, but when I let him out he will become what each of us fears most. This means we have a huge advantage over the boggart because with there being so many of us it will be confused. It is always best to have more than just yourself when dealing with a boggart. Luckily, there's a very simple charm that exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

The class repeated the word several times until it felt familiar to say. They then watched as their professor pulled Neville out from amongst the crowd.

"Good, but saying the word is not enough and this is where Neville comes in. First thing I want you to do Neville is tell us what it is it that frightens you the most."

"_Professor Snape…"_ Neville mumbled quietly.

"Didn't quite catch that Neville. What did you say?"

"Professor Snape." Everyone laughed when he spoke louder.

"Yes he can be a bit frightening. Now, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

Buffy watched as Neville closed his eyes and began to describe what his grandmother wore.

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…"

Remus whispered into Neville's ear and everyone watched as Neville nodded. Both Neville and Remus took out their wands. Remus swished his wand and the door to the wardrobe opened. He stepped behind Neville and everyone watched as the boggart came out looking exactly like the head of Slytherin. Neville lifted his wand.

"Riddikulus!"

Neville called with more confidence than Buffy thought he had. The boggart changed from looking like Professor Snape in his usual black robes to Professor Snape in a green coat with a cat stole around his neck and a vulture hat on his head. Everyone laughed and lined up to get their turn. Remus put on some music to help everyone with their mood.

* * *

Ron was up and the boggart changed into a huge giant spider and Buffy was sure that Ron had frozen but he soon spoke and the spider was on roller skates. Parvati and Seamus were next and they had successfully beat the boggart. Remus had not been paying attention to who was up next in line so when Harry's turn came up the boggart changed from a rat in a trap to a dementor. The effects were instantaneous. Harry felt his happy leave and the sounds from the train come back. As suddenly as the feeling had come over him it was gone.

"Come crawling back have you. They're all dead and you have nowhere else to go. They never loved you, you know."

Harry heard the sound of his uncle's voice and looked to see that his sister was standing in front of him. Buffy had her wand out as the replication of their uncle raised his arm in a striking motion.

"You're not real. Riddikulus!"

Buffy said and watched as the replication of her uncle became a blown up version like Aunt Marge had been that day in the park. Buffy dropped right next to her brother shaking. At this point Remus had stepped up placing himself in front of the twins and the balloon Vernon changed to a clear night sky with a full moon.

"Riddikulus!" He cried and the moon turned into a balloon letting its air out and buzzing passed everyone before once again being locked in the wardrobe.

"All that's enough for today class dismissed." Remus told them.

He watched as most of the Gryffindor's filed out but a few hung around wanting to see if Harry and Buffy were okay. Among the ones who stayed were Ron, Neville, Oz, Parvati, and Hermione, who had suddenly reappeared.

"Are they all right Professor?" Neville managed to stutter out.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom they'll be along shortly. You lot better get to your next class."

Remus watched as they all left. He got up and secured the door not wanting anyone to be privilege to this private conversation. He looked over to see that Harry was now hugging Buffy. He moved to sit by the two.

"That was certainly interesting. I wish you had told me that you were scared about going back to the Dursleys."

Harry let go of his sister who looked sheepishly at Remus.

"I was afraid you would have thought I was being silly and I guess I was afraid it might be true. What would happen to us if something happen to you or the Giles's? Would we be put back with the Dursleys? That's what the Ministry would do wouldn't they? They would put…" Buffy was babbling nervously.

"Buffy!" Remus called out as he pulled her into his arms. "Take a deep breath and calm down a bit before you hyperventilate. That's it. Now I want both you and Harry to look at me. Neither I nor the Giles's have any plans on dying any time soon, but should the worst befall us the Ministry wouldn't send you back to live with the Dursleys. They would find another wizarding family for you to stay with. Most likely it would be the Weasley's. I think in her own way Molly has adopted you two and I don't think she would allow you two to go to anybody else. You don't ever have to worry about going back to the Dursleys. How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"I used to have them a lot last year after it happened but once we talked to Willow's mom I only had them every now and then. That last two months before school they came more frequently, but I've had them every night since we returned to school."

"That explains last night and now that I think about it…Buffy do you remember anything when the Dementors were on the train? You and Harry went into some kind of fit. You look like you were fighting someone off."

"I remember. I felt like I was never going to be happy again and then all I felt was pain like when Uncle Vernon almost killed me last year."

"That's because dementors like leaving you with your worst memory and anytime you spent with the Dursleys would be anyone's worse nightmare. I'm actually quite surprised that the boggart didn't change into your uncle for Harry as well. Though I was quite surprise that what you fear most is a dementor. I thought it would have been You Know Who or your Uncle Vernon."

"At first I thought of Voldemort but then I remembered how the dementors made me feel on the train and the voice I heard screaming and it really gave me a scare."

"I imagine it did." Remus replied. "I want both of you to promise me that if something is bothering you that you'll come and talk to either Joyce, Rupert, or myself. We'll listen and we won't think you're being silly. We love you both and only want what's best for you."

"We promise." Harry and Buffy said at the same time.

"Good. Now let's get you two to your next class. I'll walk to explain to your professor why you were late."

The twins nodded as all three of them got off the floor and gathered their things and left the room together.

* * *

I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and I will begin on the next chapter soon.

**Please Review.**


	7. Meeting the Slayer

Sorry I know it's been a month since I last updated but real life doesn't wait for me to write. So as a Christmas present to all you here is the next chapter.

**Just a heads up.** This is my story so I can manipulate things the way I want to work for the plot of this story. I am a avid Buffy watcher so I know how things went but I changed them for the purpose of this story. You'll know what I mean once you've read the chapter.

Thank you to all those who are sticking with me and who have reviewed.

* * *

As the weeks pass and it grew closer to the Halloween feast Buffy still had no clue of who her secret admirer is. She was stilling receiving gifts but now they were coming every few days instead of everyday. Defense Against the Dark Arts was everyone's favorite subject and they all looked forward to the class. The third years had already learned about vampires and today's lesson was about the Slayer and the Hellmouth. Buffy had been interested in the Slayer ever since she had come upon the book in the library last year. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Dark Arts room to see Remus talking to two people. One was a dark hair girl who looked to be a bit older than the third years. Beside her was a brown hair man wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places. The shirt he had on did little to hide his muscular chest. Buffy thought that this is the type of man to go ga-ga over and would seem the other girls in the class agreed. Buffy looked back at Hermione who nodded at the unspoken question of if the guy was hot or not. Her ears then focused on her brother and Ron as they talked about the brown haired girl.

"All right everyone settle down and take your seats. I have a special treat for you today. Who can tell me what we talked about last class?"

A slew of hands went up from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as Remus called on a Ravenclaw student.

"Last class we learned about vampires."

"Very good Miss Davenport, and who can tell me what your reading assignment was about?"

Once again another slew of hands went up. This time Remus called on Hermione.

"We read about the slayer, a mythical warrior who is always female, and she fights on top of a mythical convergence called a Hellmouth."

"Very good Miss Granger. Now you all are probably wondering who are visitors are. Let me introduce you to Faith Lehane the Slayer and her Watcher Mr. Wyndam Pryce (When you think of Wes think of the cool Wes from Angel). They're going to be here for the next several days."

Everyone began talking at once excited that there really was a slayer and she was standing in front of them.

"Settle down, now I know you lot have questions so I figured we'll do a question and answer period until class is over. So let's begin."

Hands went into the air as the entire class had a hand up. Remus called on Seamus to ask the first question.

"How did you become the slayer?"

"Ya see it's like this when one slayer dies the next one is called."

"The slayer before Faith was a German girl named Anneliese Schultz. She was killed fighting a demon called Vash'Na. Faith was called when she was fifteen a year and a half ago."

A blonde hair Ravenclaw girl was the next to be chosen.

"What exactly is a Hellmouth?"

"A Hellmouth is the area in which the barriers between dimensions are weak. The Hellmouth has a focal point, which serves as a portal between earth and Hell. For these reasons, the Hellmouth attracts demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a hot spot for supernatural activity. The energies emitted by the Hellmouth can have strange effects and is currently located in Sunnydale California under the library in the local high school."

"How did you find out that the Hellmouth was under the library?" Hermione asked.

"A vampire by the name of the Master tried to open it. See there was a prophecy that said I would face a vampire called the Master and die and the Master would rise. I faced him. We fought. He bit me and then drowned me. A friend of mine did CPR and brought me back. The Master was already on the roof of the school when I found him and kicked his ass."

"Next question." Wesley put the question out to the class once again. "How about you Miss…"

Remus saw that he was pointing to Buffy who was raising her hand and waving it almost too excitedly.

"Buffy." Remus provided.

"Since your friend had to perform CPR on you that means you had stopped breathing and you were technically dead right?" Wesley and Faith both nodded. "Does that mean a new slayer was called?"

"Red said she was a quick one."

"Very good Buffy! You are correct. There has never been another incident like this ever recorded in the watcher diaries. Another slayer was called. Her name is Kendra. She and her watcher Sam are currently watching the Hellmouth why Faith and I are here."

* * *

Questions and answers went on until the end of class. When class was over no one wanted to leave still having questions for the two. They slowly began filing out talking about the class with hopes of being able to ask the rest of their questions. Buffy, Hermione, Lavendar, Parvati, Harry, Ron, and Oz were all leaving together. They had gotten to the hall when Buffy turned to ask Hermione a question only to find that she had pulled her disappearing act again. She was going to have to talk to Harry and Ron about it to see if they noticed it too. They were headed to Transfigurations when they heard a voice call out.

"Hey B wait up!" The whole group turned around to see the slayer running to catch up with them.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left. Red wanted me to give this to you. She was going to send it by owl but figured I'd get it to you faster."

Faith handed Buffy a book. Buffy looked it over and read the title and realized who sent the book.

"Red? You mean Willow?" Faith nodded. "I can't believe Willow didn't tell me she knew the Slayer. She knew how fascinated I was after reading that book last year."

"Yeah Red said you had a thing for the Slayer. Gotta bail, the next group of students should be coming. Maybe I'll catch you later."

Buffy nodded and watched her head back to the classroom before looking down at the book from Willow. _Introduction to Wicca Magic._ Buffy was eager to check this one out. She would write Willow a thank you note and send it off tonight.

* * *

After Transfigurations was lunch and after that they had a study period so Buffy had decided to do her study period in her favorite spot in the library. She had gathered what books she needed for her Potions essay that was due Friday before the big Hogsmeade weekend. Fred, George, Lee, Katie and Angelina had been telling her, Harry, and Ron about all the fun things there were to do. Buffy was looking forward to going but was a little worried about the Sirius Black thing. Remus had signed her permission slip before they had found out about Black's escape as did the Giles's. Buffy had no doubt that they wouldn't have signed them if they knew that he had escaped. As it was Remus had told them that he was making sure that Dumbledore was going to have more than the normal chaperones there. Buffy had been so deep in thought that she jumped at the sound of the voice clearing its throat. She looked up to see Oz standing their coolly in front of her.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's all right. I was just thinking about this weekend."

"Yeah…about this weekend…"

"Isn't it going to be great?" Buffy said with a smile. Oz nodded.

"I was wondering…if you would walk around Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Before I give you my answer, I have to ask you this. Would this be considered a date?"

"Would you like it to be?" Oz asked and Buffy nodded slowly. "A date it is."

"Good." Buffy said finding herself at a loss for words and feeling a bit shy suddenly.

"Okay. Um…I'll…just be going." Oz managed to get out.

Buffy watched as he turned to leave the library. Both of them had a smile on their faces. When Oz was out of sight Buffy returned to her work. She wrote out her essay and finished it just before the end of the study period. Stretching her back and arms Buffy left to meet up with others.

* * *

After classes that day, Buffy had managed to get her letter written during Muggle studies. She had gone back to her dorm to get Cinnamon to deliver the letter to Willow. She let Cinnamon out of the room window and watched until she could no longer see him. Buffy closed and locked the window before leaving the Gryffindor tower. She was walking down the steps headed to dinner when a voice called out.

"Hey B! Wait up!" Faith called out and Buffy stopped on the steps.

"How in the heck do ya'll manage not to get lost in this place? I've been wandering around here for over an hour and what is up with the freaking stairs? Moving is one thing but I about fell through one step." Buffy laughed and smiled at the slayer.

"This place takes a little getting used to. Harry and I used to get lost when we first got here and had a few run in with the steps. Come on, it's dinner time and I'm hungry.

As they walked down the steps Buffy and Faith talked. Faith was telling her about the first time she met Willow.

"Red had been kidnapped by…you okay B?" Faith asked when Buffy stopped.

"Harry's calling to me and I can't follow both of you at the same time."

_Buffy? Are you all right? Why aren't you at dinner yet?_

_I'm fine Harry. I'm on my way now with Faith. I sent Cinnamon with my letter when Faith found me. She's a bit lost. We'll be there in a few minutes._

Feeling the worry edge out of her brother's emotions, Buffy sighed before turning her attention back to Faith.

"You were telling me about Willow." Buffy reminded her.

"Forget Red. You're telepathic?" Faith asked as they continued to walk.

"Only with Harry. We share some kind of magical bond that allows us to talk to each other, feel each other's emotions, and we can tell when the other is sick or lying."

"That's wicked. I sometimes get dreams that tell me what kind of danger might be coming my way."

The two finally reached the Great Hall. Buffy moved to take her seat with the rest of the Gryffindors while Faith went toward the teacher table and took a seat by Wesley.

* * *

First let me say when I wrote this I pictured Wes from Angel so you should too. He was the only reason I started watching Angel. At the time I couldn't believe it was the same person.

The book she got from Willow was **not** one of the two she was looking at. Those two books will be making their appearance soon.

I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday.

Review.


	8. Hogsmeade

**Happy New Year everybody! Another special treat just for you guys. This is one of my longest chapters. I've been on vacation which is why I got another chapter out so quickly.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Your reviews mean the world to me.**

**You all have been asking me about whom Buffy's secret admirer is and I'm going to tell you that it won't be revealed for a long while. By the time I get to it you will have probably figured out who it is.**

* * *

Buffy had awoken early the morning of the Hogsmeade trip. She had felt an attraction for Oz since the first time she had seen him, but she didn't know what she would do if her secret admirer wasn't Oz. She got up and quietly got dressed, not wanting to wake her roommates. Gathering her cloak and the book Willow had sent her she had decided to go sit outside in the courtyard. On her way down she passed McGonagall.

"Up early today Miss Potter excited about Hogsmeade?"

"I am and a little nervous."

"Yes, I heard that young Mr. Osbourne asked you to walk around Hogsmeade with him. He seems like a nice young man. Where are you headed so early?"

"Willow Rosenberg, the daughter of the Headmaster's friend that helped us last year, we've been keeping in touch and she sent me a book. I was going to sit outside in front of the school until breakfast is ready."

"May I see the book she sent you?"

Buffy nodded and handed her the book. McGonagall looked at the cover before looking through it.

"This is very different magic than our magic. This kind of magic comes from the earth where our magic comes from within. This kind of magic is also hard to learn but you take after your mother and she always showed such great potential when she took on a project. You've got about an hour before breakfast which spell have you been working on?"

"I'm starting with this first one in the book. Levitation. I can get the pencil to shake but I haven't been able to get it into the air."

"Why don't you come with me to my office and I will try to help you with that?"

Buffy nodded and followed McGonagall to her office.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville entered breakfast at the same time heading toward the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around and noticed that Buffy hadn't arrived yet but all her roommates were there. He opened up the link and was about to ask where she was at when she beat him to it.

"_I'm on my way. I got caught up in learning a new spell. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"_What spell were you doing?"_

"_It's one out of that book Willow sent me. I'll show it to you later. I'm coming down the steps now. Save me some toast."_

The connection shut off and Harry began to load up his plate with food. He had just begun eating when the door opened and Buffy came walking in with Professor McGonagall. They both walked together and Harry heard Buffy thank her for her help. McGonagall continued to her spot as Harry turned to his sister.

"What was that about?"

"Professor McGonagall was helping me with the spell from Willow's book. It turns out that she's studied Wiccan magic."

Harry nodded and watched as his sister began to load up her plate and talk to Oz about the Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

After breakfast everyone gathered in the front hall to get checked in for going to Hogsmeade. You had to be on the list and to be on the list your parent or guardian had to sign the permission slip. Buffy was waiting with Oz behind Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Harry and Buffy, can I see you for a minute?" Remus called to them looking tired and worn out.

"Be right back." Both Harry and Buffy said.

They looked at each other before laughing. They both followed Remus into the Great Hall where it was quieter to talk.

"What did you want to talk about Remus?" Harry asked.

"Rupert, Joyce, and I thought about canceling this weekend for you two because of danger of having Sirius Black on the loose. I couldn't do that to the two of you. Everyone should get to experience these weekends. Then I was going to be one of the chaperones, but with last night and the next two nights being my you know what nights. I just can't because it just takes too much out of me. So I'm going to ask you both as a favor to me that you lot all stick together and don't go anywhere alone. You two are stronger when you're together and neither I nor the Giles's want to see anything happen to you. Promise me you will all stay together."

"Remus, you don't have to worry." Harry started. "We all already talked about this and had decided last night that we were going to stick together today in Hogsmeade."

"Actually Oz suggested it to me last night. I think he picked up on my apprehensiveness about walking around with Sirius Black loose. So you can put your mind at ease." Buffy told him with a smile.

"Good. You two be careful and make sure you come and see me before breakfast tomorrow morning."

"We will. Love you Remus." Buffy said as she went over and hugged him.

"Love you too Buffy." Remus returned her hug and kissed her forehead. "And you too Harry."

Remus said as he released Buffy and opened his arms to hug Harry. Harry grinned and went into his embrace. Hugs and I love you's were something that Buffy and Harry never got tired of receiving.

"Love you too Remus."

"Now run along you too the others are probably wondering what's keeping you and they should be closer to the front of the line."

Harry and Buffy both waved as they made their way back to where their friends were waiting.

"We good?" Oz asked upon Buffy's return.

"We're good. As my guardian he was just expressing his concern about us separating with Sirius Black out there."

Oz nodded his understanding. Filch looked at Harry and then at Buffy and made sure to find their names. Once he had them both checked off he motioned for them to go. Buffy moved out of the way but waited for Oz. Once Oz was out, the five of them loaded into one of the carriages. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in back while Buffy and Oz sat upfront.

* * *

When the carriages finally stopped everyone got out and excitedly rushed to where they wanted to go. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Buffy, and Oz had decided to go to Zonko's first. The shop was already crowded with people but they had managed to get in. They began looking around the shop being careful not to bump into anyone. They saw Fred and George over by stink pellets and tried to make their way over there. Buffy was following behind Harry when a six year Slytherin student bumped into her on his way to the counter to pay for his items. Buffy would have fallen into the display of nose biting teacups if Oz hadn't caught her.

"Nice catch." Buffy said as Oz's hands on her arms brought her to a standing position. Oz just smiled in return.

Oz released her arms but moved one of his hands to take hers as they went to catch up with the others. They had spent twenty minutes in there with everyone but Hermione by something. After Zonko's Buffy had suggested that they go to Honeydukes next. Honeydukes was just as crowded as Zonko's if not more because they were giving out free samples. Buffy liked this better than the joke shop as she was getting a piece of every free sample they had.

"You've guys have got to try this. This fudge is to die for." Buffy told them and they believed it because she had a heavenly look on her face.

They each took a piece and tried it agreeing with her instantly. Buffy began to gather up some of the fudge to buy along with some sugar quills, licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and some peppermint shape toads. Buffy and Oz went to pay for her purchases and then they were going to wait for the others by the door. Buffy began to reach into her pocket but Oz pulled out a Galleon and handed it to the lady.

"Oz you don't have to pay for all this. I have money."

"I want to."

"But I got some of this for Remus and The Giles's. At least let me pay you for that." Buffy said as she tried to hand him some coins.

"Nope. Keep it." Oz said refusing to take her money.

"Thank you." Buffy said giving him one of her thousand watt smiles.

"You're welcome."

She collected her bag and they moved to stand by the door. Getting one of her things of fudge she took a piece offered him one.

* * *

After Honeydukes they had gone to Gladrags, Dervish and Banges, and now they were headed toward the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer having heard Fred and George talk about how good they are. A cold shiver ran down Harry that Buffy felt through their link. She saw Harry look around.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know. I just had a feeling like we were being watched, but I didn't see anyone."_ Harry told her.

"_We'll have a butterbeer and then maybe we should head back to the school."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

Buffy looked around to see if she saw anyone out of the ordinary but all she saw were students, Professors, some Ministry people, and Hogsmeade regular customers. No one seemed to be looking directly at them that she could see. Oz gave her hand a squeeze, and it helped to soothe the nervousness that was beginning to build up. They entered the Three Broomsticks where they were able to snag a table in the back. Oz paid for everyone's drinks and Buffy gave another smile. They drank their Butterbeers and everyone agreed it was time to head back to school.

* * *

The feast had been a noisy affair as everyone was talking about Hogsmeade to their friends. Even as they ate they talked about Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks. During dinner a single owl flew in dropping an envelope to Buffy. She caught the envelope and then looked to Oz who merely shook his head no. Buffy opened the letter first and began reading.

_Nothing compares to the original._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Buffy opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. She gasped at what was on it.

"What is it? Let me see." Harry leaned over to see what his sister had gotten. "Wow! That's really good."

Soon Ron, Hermione, Oz, and few others got up to see what Buffy and Harry were looking at. Buffy's secret admirer had drawn a portrait of Buffy. He had gotten every detail of her face just right. Her eyes were looking downward and you could tell that she was concentrating on something.

"This is…wow." Buffy finally spoke. "Oz…you're not?"

"I'm not. Whoever is captured one of your best qualities."

Oz was not a man of many words but when he did speak Buffy loved the words that came out. It was several minutes before dinner continued. When dinner was over the night's entertainment began with Nearly Headless doing a reenactment of how he became nearly headless. Once the show was over the students began to head to their dorm. Buffy and Oz were walking hand in hand behind Hemione, Ron, and Harry. Her other hand carried her present from her secret admirer. They all noticed that the traffic seemed to slow down the closer they got to the Gryffindor tower. It was when traffic stopped that they realized no one was going in.

"I wonder why no one's going in." Buffy said as she tried to get up on the tips of her toes.

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again." Ron said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Neville said from behind Buffy and Oz.

"Oh didn't know you were there Neville." Ron said with a teasing grin that didn't fool anybody.

"Let me through please! Head boy coming through. What's the hold up here? You all can't have forgotten the password."

Percy says as he makes his way through the crowd toward the portrait. Buffy and the others followed behind him wanting to get a better look. They all gasped when they saw that the Fat Lady was gone and her scenery had huge slash marks in it to the point that pieces of it were on the floor. Buffy turned to see the crowd part for Dumbledore, Filch, McGonagall and Snape. The professors all looked at the picture and Dumbledore's face became grim.

"We need to find her. Mr. Filch, I need you to start searching every portrait in the school for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky." Peeves, a very annoying poltergeist, said in his usual gleeful voice.

"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Ashamed, Your Headship sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful."

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Headmaster. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

All that could hear what had been said gasped at who Peeves had mentioned.

"I want everyone to return to the Great Hall. The Head Boy will lead the way and prefects will make sure that everyone gets there."

"You heard the Headmaster. Everyone follow me. Come on. Don't dawdle." Percy called out as he began to head back down the stairs.

* * *

Oz, Buffy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sitting on the floor in a group. The doors to the Great Hall opened to admit the other three houses each student looking confused and wondering why they were called back to the Great Hall. Once everyone was sitting down Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"The teachers and I have to conduct a thorough search of the castle. So, I am afraid that you all will have to sleep here tonight for your own safety. The Prefects will stay up all night to make sure no enters or leaves and I'm leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge."

Dumbledore began to leave with Professor McGonagall when he turned around. He brought out his wand and waved it quickly. Sleeping bags had appeared in an empty spot on the floor. There was enough for everyone.

"Everyone grab a sleeping bag. Lights will be going out in ten minutes." The group stood up to join the line to get sleeping bags.

"Stay, I'll get them." Oz told her.

Buffy nodded and watched as he got in line with the others. She opened her envelope and took another look at her portrait. She was still finding it hard to believe at how nice it had turned out.

"He did a good job." Buffy jumped not having heard Oz come back. "Sorry. I like how he even drew how you bite your lip when you're really concentrating. It's really cute when you do that."

"It is?" Oz nodded.

"Lights go out in five minutes." Percy yelled out.

Buffy puts the picture back in the envelope and then puts out the sleeping bag Oz had gotten for her. She moved to put her bag next to Harry who gave his sister a smile. Oz followed her placing his bag next to hers.

* * *

Later that night Dumbledore had returned to The Great Hall. Almost all of the children were asleep except for Harry and Buffy who were wide awake.

"_Can't sleep either?"_ Harry said through their bond.

"_Too much on my mind. Remus, Rupert, and Joyce are going to have a conniption when they find out how close we came to Sirius Black?"_

"_I know but it isn't as if we went looking for him. Do you really think he was going after us?"_

"_I don't know. He had to know we'd be at the feast because the halls were empty. Why wait for us in the dorm?"_

"_I don't know, but maybe he was after something else."_

"_Here comes Filch, Flitwick and Snape. I wonder if they found him. Let's listen."_

Buffy and Harry pretended to be asleep as Filch Flitwick, and Snape stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing their either." Professor Snape reported.

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…" Flitwick answered.

"Very well, I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor…"

"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus. He wouldn't risk their safety that way."

_Snape thinks Remus let Black in. How could he?_ Buffy was practically screaming.

_Not so loud. You're giving me a headache. Why does Snape do half the things he does? To quote Ron he's and evil git._ Buffy chuckled at that.

_I agree. We'll talk to Remus in the morning. We'd better get some sleep. I have a feeling they'll be waking us early. Night Harry._

_Night Buffy._

When Harry and Buffy tried to go to sleep this time it was almost instantly. Neither one of them saw when Dumbledore looked their way.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I really hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be their first match.**

**Review.**


	9. The Aftermath of Sirius Black

_I know I said this chapter would be the Quidditch match but this came to mind and I had to write this chapter first. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. They keep me going and inspire me to write faster._

_**TTH Awards: If you have an account over at Twisting the Hellmouth I am nominated for Best Author, Best Portrayal of Buffy, and Best Crossover Series. Vote for me.**_

* * *

The next morning Dumbledore had awaken everyone early and told them they could return to their dorms. The students were heading toward the stairs to head back to the dorm. Harry and Buffy told the others that they would see them at breakfast as they veered off to head to Remus's room. They stood outside the portrait and Buffy gave the password. The portrait swung open and the two entered slowly.

"Remus? You awake?" Buffy called out.

"I'll be out in a minute." Remus called out from the other room.

Harry and Buffy took a seat on the couch waiting for Remus. It didn't take too long for Remus to come out. Both Harry and Buffy noticed that he looked more haggard than he did the day before.

"Rough night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it looks like I'm not the only one." Remus said as he took in their tired faces. "What happened? I could hear the commotion last night."

Buffy and Harry looked at each other and arguing through their link on who was going to tell him. Remus waited patiently knowing that they were discussing it. Buffy let out a sigh and turned toward her godfather.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" Buffy nodded.

"Last night while we were at dinner Sirius Black had gotten into the school and was trying to get into the Gryffindor dorm."

"He attacked The Fat Lady's portrait." Harry added.

"Are you two okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

The concern guardian came out in Remus as he moved and motioned for the two to move apart so he could sit between them. He hugged them both.

"We're fine. Like I said we were at the feast and we came back with the rest of Gryffindor. Dumbledore had everyone sleep in the Great Hall last night."

"Did they catch him?" Remus asked quietly.

"No. We heard Dumbledore say that he fled as soon as he realized The Fat Lady wouldn't let him in." Buffy told him and Remus nodded.

"And just how did you over hear this?" Remus asked with a skeptical look.

"He and Professor Snape were talking in front of us. They thought we were asleep." Harry told him.

"I see."

"Remus, why doesn't Professor Snape like you?"

"Why would you think Professor Snape doesn't like me?"

"Beside the oh-so obvious glares he gives you whenever you two are in the same room together?"

"Yes beside those." Buffy held back the laugh at the eye roll Remus did.

"Last night Professor Snape reminded Dumbledore about his argument for hiring you and said that you were probably the one that let Sirius Black into the castle. Why would he say that? What aren't you telling us?" Buffy asked him.

"Before I tell you this remember we didn't tell you because we didn't want you going after Black on your own."

"What is it? Harry asked.

"You already know that your father and I were best friends practically inseparable. When we were at school we would hang out with two others Peter Pettigrew and…"

"Sirius Black?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Your father and Sirius were pranksters that would make the Weasley twin envious. Peter and I usually went along and we would participate in a few but it was mostly James and Sirius. Like Malfoy is your rival Snape was ours. James and Sirius would play all kinds of pranks on him. Especially when James found out that Severus had a crush on Lily."

"Professor Snape had a crush on our mother!" Harry said as he and Buffy both shudder at that thought. Buffy's eye grew wide as she had another thought that she shared.

"I'm thankful she liked dad better. We could have ended up Harry and Elizabeth Snape. Eww!"

"I agree. If that had happened I wouldn't be your god father Buffy."

"Speaking of godfather's, you always say that you're Buffy's godfather but who is mine?"

Buffy had been wondering that also and by the look on Remus's face she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"When you two were born Sirius, Peter, and I were there. There had been some discussion on who was going to be whose godfather. I had been holding you Buffy and Sirius had been holding Harry. You both were only a day old. Sirius and I switched and Buffy you instantly began to cry and a few seconds later Harry had joined you. We had never seen anything like it. Sirius and I switched back and both of you stopped crying immediately. That was how it was decided who was going to be whose godfather. I became Buffy's and Sirius became Harry's. Voldemort's forces were growing stronger forcing your parents to take you two and to go into hiding. A spell was done to hide you all from Voldemort. The spell was one where the only person beside your parents would know where they were hidden. That person was their secret keeper. As long as the secret keeper didn't reveal the secret location they were safe. James and Lily had chosen Sirius as their secret keeper and he betrayed them to Voldemort."

"What happened to your friend Peter?" Buffy asked.

"He was blown up along with some muggles. All they found of him was a finger. So you see why I don't want you two going after him?" Both Harry and Buffy nodded.

"Remus, why would Black try and to get into our dorm? Being a former student he must have known we'd all be at the feast."

"I don't know Buffy. Spending all that time in Azkaban can make anyone go crazy. We'll talk some more about this later. How was your Hogsmeade trip?"

Buffy and Harry began telling him about all the fun they had and all the places they went. Buffy told him that she had something for him that she would give it to him later.

"This came from my secret admirer last night during dinner." Buffy pulled the picture out of the envelope and showed it to Remus.

"This is very good. I take it that young Mr. Osbourne did not send this?"

"No, but he seemed cool with it. He said the drawer captured some of my best qualities."

Remus held onto the picture his enhanced werewolf senses picking up an unknown scent. He knew that that was the scent of Buffy's admirer. He handed it back to Buffy.

"I'm sure your admirer will reveal himself to you when he's ready. Breakfast should be ready by now. You two go eat and I'll catch up with you before my transformation."

"Have a good rest Remus." Buffy said as she hugged him.

Buffy waited for Harry who was hugging Remus. The two left the room and headed toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Buffy was walking through the halls on her way toward the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team was practicing. She was headed toward the door when she saw Faith and her Watcher Wesley.

"Hey B, I was hoping to see you before we left."

"Hello Faith. Mr. Mr. Wyndam Pryce. Are you leaving today?"

"Yeah the slave driver over here says my vacation is over and that we have to get back to protecting the Hellmouth. We were just getting ready to head out. Keep us updated on how this thing with Sirius Black is going on. I can totally come back and kick his ass for you."

"Faith!" Wesley admonished but had a smile on his face. "Faith is right though. If you need help just send word and we will back to help. We made the same proposition to your headmaster as well."

"Okay."

"Come along Faith, Albus has the train waiting for us."

"Later B."

Buffy followed them out and watched as they got into the carriage that would take them to the station. She then continued on her way to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

When classes resumed after the weekend everyone was still talking about how Sirius Black had gotten into the school. The Gryffindors got a new portrait to temporarily replace the Fat Lady with Sir Cadogan a knight who kept challenging everyone to duels. When he wasn't dueling he was changing the password which all the Gryffindors were finding it hard to remember especially Neville, but no other portrait wanted the job. Today was Monday and the third year Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was the one time Buffy wished she didn't have to go to class. Since last night was the last night of Remus's transformation he was tired from it and he wouldn't be teaching it today. Instead they were having one of the other professors take the class when they didn't have one of their own to teach. Remus had warned both Buffy and Harry that Professor Snape would have their class. Harry and Buffy made sure that they had gotten to class early not wanting to give Snape any reason to deduct points. Oz took a seat beside Buffy. Ron sat with Dean and Harry sat with Hermoine. Everyone was talking quietly when the door opened and Snape came in with his wand out. The room went quiet as he entered closing all the shutters on the window giving the room a dungeon feel. He pulled on a cord lowering the screen.

"Professor Lupin is ill today and since he didn't leave any records on what you have covered I want you all to turn to page to 394."

Everyone got their books out and opened to the page that he had said to see that they were on werewolves.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Hermione told him.

"Quiet!" Snape growled at her. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"_Why couldn't Remus just cancel this class today?"_ Harry asked through their bond as Snape turned the projector on.

"_And miss the chance to have his royal highness demean us."_ Buffy said with a slight eye roll.

"_Werewolves. Do you think he's trying to tell us something?"_

"_Yeah he's trying to tell us that he has a chip on his shoulder the size of Hagrid and a stick so far up his butt…"_

"_Buffy!"_

"_What? You know it's true. Remus is a good man and it isn't his fault that someone bit him and turned him into a werewolf. Snape's just being mean. You know Hermione, Ron, and the others are going to be so mad when they find out that we didn't tell them about Remus being a werewolf."_

"_I know but it's not our secret to tell and if Snape keeps this up everyone will know before the end of the school year."_

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" Snape asked.

More than half the class had their hands up and Buffy could see that Snape was clearly surprised at the number of hands that included a very nervous Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom."

"A-a-an Animagus is a w-w-wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A w-w-werewolf has no ch-ch-choice in the matter."

"What about the difference between a werewolf and a wolf."

Hands were fewer with this question. They had only talked a little about werewolves when they were asking Faith questions. They weren't due to officially talk about werewolves for another few weeks. Hermione, Buffy, and Harry all had their hands raised. Professor Snape ignored them. When Hermione tried to speak he cut her off being his rude intolerable self.

"Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all? Another five points from Gryffindor."

Buffy could see the hurt look in Hermione's eyes and could see that she was fighting to keep the tears at bay. Buffy's temper was rising at the unfair treatment of her friend.

"If you didn't want the answer why ask the question. You over looked three people who knew the answer and she answered it for you."

"Detention Miss Potter."

"Fine, I'll come to detention when you can get that chip off your shoulder and that stick out of your arse. I'm out of here."

Buffy grabbed her stuff and left the room of stunned students and one stunned but incredibly mad teacher.

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure where she was going but she hurried through the halls quickly. When she looked up to see where she was at she was shocked to see that she had found her way to Remus's room. Giving the password she entered the room quietly. She sat her stuff down .

"Remus? Are you awake?"

When she received no answer Buffy moved toward the bedroom. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Buffy saw that he was asleep. She began to close the door.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Remus asked as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I think we need to talk. If Professor Snape gets his way I may not be welcomed at Hogwarts."

"Come over here and sit down. I think you better start from the beginning. What happened in Dark Arts?"

Buffy started by telling him about how Snape asked them about werewolves.

"We tried to tell him we hadn't started werewolves yet and that we weren't supposed to for another few weeks but he silenced us and deducted five points. He asked us about what the difference was between a werewolf and an Animagus. Neville answered correctly but he only knew that answer because of talking with Faith last week. Then he asked about the difference between werewolves and regular wolves. Harry, Hermione, and I were the only ones who knew the answer. Hermione spoke out and started to give an answer when Snape interrupted her and called her an insufferable know-it-all and deducted another five points. Hermione looked like she was about to cry. My temper got the best of me and I spoke up for Hermione. He gave me detention and I told him I'll come to detention when he can get that chip off his shoulder and that stick out of his arse. Then I walked out and came here." Buffy paused and looked up at Remus. His face was somewhere between amused and concern.

"I'm not sure whether to be amused at you for what you said to Snape or be upset with you for what you said."

"Can we go with amused? I mean he did deserve it. Professor Snape, and I say that title with no respect intended, crossed several lines today that I just couldn't stay quiet. I know he wanted to talk about werewolves today hoping that someone would see the signs and make the connection that you are one. What gives him the right? You are a good man and you didn't ask to be bitten. Then saying what he did to Hermione. What's wrong with being smart? Hermione's the smartest person I know. She has potential to do such great thing and then to have a person who is supposed to be there to encourage learning and to offer support does nothing but make her feel bad about how gifted she is."

Buffy sighed having finished her rant. She noticed that Remus was looking at her with a smile.

"Does that look mean I'm not in trouble?"

"You're still in trouble, but you just reminded me so much of Lily. She usually went on a rant like that about your father when she would catch him pulling one of his pranks."

"Buffy? Remus? Are you in here?" Harry's voice called out from the other room.

"We're in the bedroom Harry." Remus called to him. Harry entered the bedroom a few seconds later.

"I've been looking all over the place for you." Harry said as he sat beside his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I've been here the whole time. Why didn't you just contact me through the link?"

"I tried, but you didn't answer. You know when we get emotional over something we tend to block each other." Buffy nodded.

"So what happened after I left? How mad was he?"

"You should have seen it Buffy. It was great. Once everyone got over the shock of what you said Ron, Hermione, and I left to find you. We had just reached the door when we heard feet following us. The whole class followed us out leaving Professor Snape gaping in the room."

"Really? The whole class?" Buffy asked stunned. Harry nodded.

"I think it was something we all wanted to do but never had the courage to actually do. I still can't believe you did that."

"Why don't the two of you wait in the other room? I'll get dressed and we'll go see the headmaster and see if we can come to an understanding that doesn't end with Buffy being kicked out of Hogwarts."

"You don't really think Professor Dumbledore would really kick her out do you?" Harry asked with a bit of worry.

"I don't believe he will. James and Sirius had done far worse things to the staff back in our day and Dumbledore always let them stay. Now let me get changed and we'll go speak to Albus." Both Harry and Buffy nodded.

* * *

Another chapter down. I promise the next chapter will be the First Quidditch Match.

Vote for me and **review.**


	10. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

All right everyone first let me say sorry about the wait. I fed the bunny some carrot cake and it worked to inspire me to write just not on this story. 8) So I gave it another piece and it gave me the next chapter.

Just so you all know every story I post I **always** finish. It may take some time but I never abandon a posted story.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and who are sticking with me.**

* * *

Remus, Buffy, and Harry made their way through the hall toward Dumbledore's office. Most of the students were in class so they made it there with no trouble. Remus gave the password to the gargoyle. They stood on the winding staircase and let it take them up. Once they reached the top Remus knocked on Albus's door.

"Enter."

Harry took his sister's hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Buffy gave him a smile as they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Remus, Minerva and I were just about to come see you. I'm glad to see that you have Miss Potter with you."

"Yes Buffy told me what happened. We thought we better come and discuss the matter with you and then decide what an adequate punishment should be." Remus said taking in McGonagall's look.

"Everyone take a seat and Miss Potter I would like you to tell us your version of what happened today."

Buffy nodded and took the middle seat as Harry and Remus sat down beside her. She told them everything that happened up to the point they arrived in his office.

Remus watched Albus and could see the twinkle of amusement in eyes and was glad to see the Headmaster wasn't upset. Minerva McGonagall however was sitting there with a very stern look on her face. Only those who really knew her knew she was enjoying this as much as Dumbledore. She had heard her students complaining more than usual about Severus treatment of them.

"I'm not sorry about what I said and I meant every word of it. Up until today Professor Snape had my respect just like the rest of the professors do, but when you put a student down for being smart I couldn't keep quiet."

"Yes, Severus and I will be having a talk about his protocol in the classroom later, but we also have to address what you did."

"I understand sir and I am willing to take whatever punishment you see fit to give. I know I could have dealt with that better but as I have been told I have my mother's temper and my father's common sense." That got a smile out of everyone.

"I'm giving you ten days of detention starting tonight. Tonight you will serve it with Professor McGonagall."

"After dinner tonight, meet me in the Transfiguration classroom. You will check with me each morning to find who you will be serving your detention with and at what time." McGonagall told her.

"Yes Professor."

"Professor Dumbledore, what about…?" Harry started to ask wondering whether he should bring the subject up.

"You were wondering if there would be any consequences on those who left the room?" Harry nodded. "Well Professor McGonagall and I didn't think to punish those students who left class because they were concerned for Miss Potter."

At that Buffy, Harry, and Remus all smiled. Buffy was glad that the others wouldn't be in trouble for following her lead.

* * *

Both Harry and Buffy thought the day of classes would never end. They hurried to the Gryffindor tower in hopes of making it to their rooms to get a bit of a reprieve before dinner. Talk about the day's incident had been going on the whole day. Other third years that they had class with were coming up to them giving Buffy some kind of praise for what she said to Snape. She, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Oz were just outside the portrait. Harry gave the password and the portrait opened. He stepped in first followed by Buffy. They were all shocked by the number of people crowded into the Common Room and wondered what was going on until everyone in the room began clapping and cheering. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan all stepped up to the group first.

"What's all this?" Buffy asked already having a hunch about what this was all about.

"We all just wanted to show you that we…" George started.

"…stand behind you in this."

"Fred and George are right. There probably isn't one of us here that hasn't wanted to give Professor Snape a piece of our mind." Katie Bell said. Various forms of agreements echoed hers.

"The Gryffindor pride shot up to a whole new level when we heard about what happened. I don't think there's not one person in the whole school that doesn't know about it." Lee Jordan told her.

"So Buffy, since you're still here that means you didn't get expelled. So what kind of the punishment did you get?" Seamus asked.

"The Headmaster gave me ten days of detention starting tonight with Professor McGonagall. I'm just hoping I don't have to serve any of them with Snape."

The group talked for a few more minutes before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Buffy headed toward the Transfiguration room. Her detention was set for seven and she arrived with a minute to spare. She opened up the door expecting to find McGonagall but instead found a group of at fifteen Gryffindors. They ranged from second years to seventh years. Professor McGonagall entered the room from her office before Buffy could ask the question going through her head.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"We're here to serve detention with Buffy." Oliver Wood told her.

"Buffy stood up for a fellow student and for Gryffindor. So we all thought we'd stand up for her."

"Each night she has detention a group of us will serve with her." Katie told her.

"Everyone wanted to come but we knew we all wouldn't fit so we decided to send a different group each night." Ginny Weasley spoke.

"You guys are the best. Thanks." Buffy smiled at them. McGonagall cleared her throat secretly proud of her students.

* * *

Saturday brought about the first Quidditch match of the year. The match today is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It wasn't the best day for the match but it didn't stop the students and staff from coming. Students and staff put on layers of clothes trying to protect themselves against the cold freezing rain and the fierce biting wind. Buffy waited with Oz, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for the match to begin. Buffy turned around and looked back to see that Remus was sitting behind them. Everyone began to cheer as the two teams flew out onto the field. Madam Pomfrey blew her whistle and the match began with Gryffindor getting the quaffle. Buffy followed the game the best she could but it was hard to make out the players. She wondered how the players were able to see each other let alone the Quaffle.

"Gyffindor scores the first point of the game." Lee Jordon's voice boomed.

The crowd cheered loudly and Buffy watched as Katie, at least she thought it was Katie, had managed to steal the Quaffle from the Hufflepuff chasers and scored again.

"Does anyone see Harry?" Buffy asked hoping they heard her over the roar of the wind.

"I think that's him there."

Ron pointed to the scarlet streak that barely avoided hitting another scarlet streak. Buffy gasped grabbing on to Oz's arm. Oz smiled whispering into her ear that Harry is fine. The match continued on until a time out was called. Buffy, Ron, Oz, and Hermione rushed down to the field and to the tarp that had been put up to provide protection from the weather. They reached it just in time to hear Harry speak.

"What's the score?" Harry asked.

"We're fifty points up." Katie told him.

"But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." Oliver told him.

"I've got no chance with these on." Harry said as he took off his glasses that were dripping water off of them.

"Hermione what about that spell you were showing me?"

"It should work. Let me see your glasses Harry. Impervius! There! They'll repel water!"

"Great! I can see better already. Thanks."

"Brilliant thinking Buffy." Oliver said his smile just as big as can be.

Madame Pomfrey blew her whistle alerting the two teams that their timeout was up. Buffy, Ron, Hermione, and Oz headed back to their seats. The match resumed once again as the sky grew darker. If they hadn't known it was still day time you could have sworn it was night. The game had taken a more dangerous turn as lightening lit the sky near some of the players. Hufflepuff had just scored and Buffy found Harry was chasing the snitch along with Cedric Diggory. The area around them grew colder than Buffy thought possible. The last time she had felt like this was on the train. Looking up she saw a hundred Dementors flying above them. She reached for her wand as she tried to resist the pull of darkness that was threatening to overcome her. Her wand began to glow red and Buffy found that it was helping her keep the memories away. Looking up she saw Harry began to fall.

"No!"

Two beams shot out of her wand. One was red and the other was silvery looking. One went toward Harry the other went toward the sky after the Dementors. Buffy held the beams as long as she could but trying to keep two spells going at once was draining her more quickly than one spell would. When her energy was spent she dropped into the waiting arms of Oz and Remus.

"Mr. Osbourne, take Buffy to Madam Pomfrey. I'm going to check Harry."

Oz grabbed her around the shoulders while Ron grabbed her legs. A path had been cleared for the by Ginny and Neville.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of voices talking around him. He slowly opened his eyes to find a blurry world meeting him. He reached for his glasses which he found on the bedside table.

"Harry!" Hermione relieved voice called out.

"Welcome back mate." Ron said.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked as he came to stand at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked confused as to why he was in the hospital wing.

"You fell off." Fred told him.

"Lucky for you the Fair Maiden was able to slow your fall."

"George is right. You were at least fifty feet in the air." Katie told him.

"Buffy slowed your decent so it probably more likely that you fell ten feet." Alicia told him.

"The Dementors! Buffy! How is she?" Harry asked as he tried to sit up.

"Harry calm down, Buffy's in the next bed. Madam Pomfrey checked her out and she's just sleeping." Remus said as he moved closer and helped Harry into a sitting position.

Harry looked to his left where Remus pointed. Oz was sitting beside Buffy's bed hold onto one of her hands. He acknowledges Harry with a nod but didn't speak. Buffy was indeed in the bed apparently asleep which was enough to calm Harry's fears.

"But the match?" Harry asked. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

The silence in the room was deafening as everybody began to look anywhere but at Harry. No one wanted to tell him what happened. When no one spoke Harry knew that they had lost the match.

"We lost didn't we?" Finally his friends and teammates nodded.

"Diggory got the Snitch", said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you being floated to the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

"There something else we need to tell you Harry." Remus said nodding to Angelina.

Angelina picked up the sack and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the bag to see the remains of his Nimbus 2000.

"Sorry mate, but once you fell off it the wind got a hold of it and carried it to the Whomping Willow. Hagrid brought it to us a few minutes before you woke." Ron told him.

Harry nodded closing the bag. He felt like he lost a member of the family. He placed the bag beside him taking a moment to mourn the loss of his beloved broom.

"Do we know why the Dementors came on to the field?"

"No, but between Dumbledore and Buffy they cleared out quickly." Hermione told him.

"What did Buffy do?"

"I don't really believe it was Buffy rather than the spirit of Godric Gryffindor." Remus said. "He sent two different spells out. One spell went toward you to slow down your decent. The other began pushing the Dementors back but that spell was a bit weak because all of Buffy's energy was going in to keeping you from falling."

Harry looked over to the bed where his sister slept and made a mental note to make sure he thanked her.

"All right you lot everyone out. You've visited enough for one night and you shall see Miss Potter in the morning when she awakes."

They quickly said their goodbyes before madam Pomfrey escorted everyone but Remus out. Remus pulled the chair Oz had been sitting next to Harry's bed. One of the house elves had brought them some dinner and the two ate talking quietly not wanting to take the chance that they might disturb Buffy.

* * *

I know that since I didn't have Draco break anything it should have been Gryffindor verses Slytherin but I just like those matches toward the end so I kept to the book and movie.

**Please review.**


	11. Recovering

**I fed the bunnies some chocolate carrot cake and this is what they came up with. I hope you all like and thank you all for sticking with me.**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my stories. They help me to continue to write.**

* * *

When Buffy woke the next morning she was still very tired but not in the sleepy sense but in the drained of energy sense. She sat up stretching her back and arms. Looking up she saw that Harry was sleeping in the next bed. From her bed she could just barely see the bruises and cuts on Harry's face. Pulling her covers back, she threw her legs over the edge and put her feet on the floor. Standing up she tried to walk over to his bed but she wasn't strong enough and her legs buckled. She hit the floor knocking the air from her as she landed.

"Buffy? What on earth are you doing on the floor?" Buffy looked up to see Rupert Giles enter.

"Rupert, what are you doing here? Is Joyce here too?"

"Yes, Remus came and got us and told us what happened. Joyce and I saw Harry last night. She sat with you until about ten minutes ago. Let's get you off the floor."

Rupert bent down and picked Buffy up placing her back in the bed pulling the covers over her.

"Now let see if I can figure out how you ended up on the floor. You woke up saw Harry's face and was trying to make over to his bed when you fell."

"I haven't felt this weak in a long time. Not since my first year. What happened?" Buffy asked.

"You don't remember?" Rupert asked concerned that she didn't remember.

"I remember being at the Quidditch match and feeling really cold and unhappy. Everything after that is blank."

"From what Remus told us when the Dementors came on the field you took out your wand and shot two different spells at once. One spell was to stop Harry from falling; the other was an ancient spell use to drive Dementors away. One spell would have been taxing on you but both spells weakened you immensely."

The two were quiet for moment taking in what was just said as they noticed Harry was waking up. They watched as he reached for his glasses. Once they were on he immediately looked toward Buffy's bed.

"You're all right?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine just a little weak like when this first started happening with my wand. What about you? You've got bruises and scratches all over."

"I'm okay. Thanks for that. Angelina said it would have been worse if you hadn't slowed me down."

"I am always there for you. You're my brother Harry. I know you would do the same for me."

Harry nodded sending a warm caring feeling through their bond. With a popping sound three trays appeared before them with breakfast. Rupert moved Buffy's bed closer to Harry's bed and the three ate breakfast together.

* * *

After breakfast Harry and Buffy were checked over by Madame Pomfrey and she told them she wanted to keep them there for the rest of the weekend. Buffy didn't protest still feeling weak and Harry didn't protest wanting to stay close to Buffy. Throughout the weekend Buffy and Harry received many visitors who brought cards, flowers, chocolate, and a many other things to keep them occupied. Oz, Hermione, and Ron were visiting. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chest while Oz, Hermione, and Buffy talked and watched the match. Oz was sitting beside Buffy in the bed with his back against the head rest.

"I've been thinking of why the Dementors came on to the field. The only thing I can think of is that Sirius Black must have been at the pitch. Why else would they go against Dumbledore's wishes?" Buffy asked.

"Why would he risk it?" Ron asked.

"Why would he risk trying to get into the Common Room? He spent over ten years in Azkaban being driven slowly insane by the Dementors."

"Hermione's right. He probably figured he had nothing to lose." Buffy offered.

Everyone agreed with that statement as they continued to talk and play chess. The subject had changed to the Hogsmeade weekend that would be coming up. A reddish brown owl flew in through an open window carrying a small slender package. Buffy had recognized the owl as one of the school's owls. She remembered seeing the owl in owlery on the day Hagrid had did a lesson on owls. The lesson had been more interesting than Buffy had thought it would be considering owls were borderline magical creatures because they could carry a package to any recipient. The owl dropped the package to her before flying back out the open window. Buffy looked at the familiar writing on the package and knew that it was from her secret admirer. She felt Oz tense beside her and knew that he didn't like that she was still getting gift from this admirer even though they had been dating for weeks. Buffy tore the brown paper off the box and lifted the lid of the box to find a note sitting on top of a beautiful flower. They all watched as the flower went from white to pink. Buffy picked up the note.

"This is a special flower enchanted especially for you. It will change color for whatever mood you're in and it will never die. I hope you are feeling better. Your Secret Admirer." Buffy read the note.

Buffy picked the flower up from out of the box and began looking it over again. The rose began to turn from pink to a dark red and Buffy hoped she wasn't blushing as she realized that the rose went to that color for love and passion which she was feeling about her admire for this gift. She quickly put the rose back in the box and tried not to squirm under the groups stares. There stares were broken when they heard someone enter.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Everyone looked toward the door to see Cedric Diggory and the Hufflepuff team standing there. "We just stopped by to see how you were doing Harry."

"Madam Pomfrey said we'll both be released in time for classes tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. We tried to talk Madam Hooch into a rematch but she wouldn't have it."

"I wanted to win but it just doesn't seem like a fair win. It feels like we won by default instead of by skill." One the chasers said and the others agreed.

"If it's all right with your team we'd like to have another math with Gryffindor, unofficial of course, some time before summer break." Cedric offered.

"I'd like that. I'll suggest it to Oliver." Harry told him.

"How you feeling Potter?" Cedric said as he turned to Buffy.

"More than ready to be out of here but my strength is very slowly returning to me."

" That's good. You'll be up and about in no time giving your teacher's fits. I've been meaning to tell you good job about what you said to Professor Snape. I didn't know you had it in you."

At that Buffy blushed and mumbled her thanks. Cedric and the other Hufflepuffs left and by this Buffy was tired and she leaned up against Oz and soon found herself asleep.

* * *

Buffy and Harry were released from the Med-Wing Monday morning. Madam Pomfrey had wanted to keep Buffy another day since she was just barely able to stand on her feet. Remus and the Giles's had talked her out of it saying that they would keep an eye on Buffy and make sure she doesn't over do it. The third year Gryffindors had potions that morning with Slytherin and Buffy knew it was going to be along class. The third year Gryffindor's had made a promise not to do anything that would rile Snape up today. Buffy knew that he would still be mad about last class. All the Gryffindors had arrived at class early and were in their seats by the time the Slytherins came in. When Snape walked in everyone immediately quieted. He walked to the front of the classroom and his eyes roamed over the class until he found the one student he was looking for. He made eye contact with Buffy and the two stared at each for a long moment. Neither willing to be the first one to break the stare, but finally Snape did in order to begin the lesson. Throughout the lesson Malfoy sat their teasing Harry about falling off his broom until the beaker on his table broke and Snape turned around and reprimanded him for being clumsy. Buffy secretly hid her smile at that as did Oz who was sitting beside her and saw point her finger at the beaker. The Gryffindors left that class happy. For once none of them had lost any points. The next class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Remus had already known about the homework essay Professor Snape had assigned he had told Harry and Buffy to spread the word that the essay only had to be done if you wanted extra credit. Buffy was grateful for that because she wouldn't have had time to do it between her other studies and her detention. Two extra days had been added on since she missed her day being in the hospital wing. She wanted to protest that it wasn't her fault but Remus had told her they would both be with McGonagall and that made Buffy smile. She knew that if she could talk the other Gryffindors from going with her those two nights McGonagall would help her with her wandless magic. Buffy took her seat this time sitting by her brother. During that class Remus watched Buffy closely and he noticed that by the end she seemed to be tired. When class ended everyone got up to leave and both Remus and Harry noticed how slow Buffy was moving.

"Harry, Buffy, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Harry told the others they catch with them in a bit.

"You wanted to see us Remus?" Harry asked as he and Buffy stood in front of her guardian.

"Actually I want to speak with Buffy but I wanted you to be here. Buffy, tell me the truth, how are you feeling?"

"I'm really tired Remus. I felt fine this morning but I guess I should have stayed another day like Madam Pomfrey suggested."

"I thought so. Did you do any kind of magic in class? You had Potions which didn't require you to do any wand waving magic and I stayed away from that today." Buffy looked at him sheepishly and Remus had his answer. "What did you do?"

"It was just a little bit of wandless magic. Malfoy was teasing Harry about falling off his broom the whole potions class and of course our wonderful potions professor turned a blind eye. I did a small spell that caused Malfoy's beaker to break."

"I thought Madam Pomfrey told you that you could attend classes today but you weren't allowed to do spells. Buffy, your body is still trying to recover the energy lost on Saturday and you won't be able to if you don't follow Madam Pomfrey's instruction."

Remus went into his office and got out a piece of paper and wrote a note excusing Buffy from the rest of her classes.

"Harry show this note to the rest of your teachers. I'm excusing Buffy from classes and sending her to bed, and to make sure you don't do any more magic Rupert and Joyce will be glad to keep an eye on you."

Harry gave Buffy a sympathetic look as he took the note and hurried off to catch up with the others. This was Remus's free period so he waited until the halls were clear before he escorted Buffy to the Giles's room. By the time they got their Buffy was leaning heavily on Remus and she looked as if she was going to drop off at any minute. Remus gave the password swooping Buffy up into his arms and carrying her into their room and calling for them. The two came out and Joyce gasped at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Remus quickly explained what happened and took Buffy into the bedroom.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Buffy was relieved that her detentions were over and that she was back to full strength. Now it was Saturday and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. It was one of the last chances some of the students would have to buy presents for their loved ones. Harry and Buffy were allowed to go as long as they both promised to check in every ninety minutes with Rupert, Joyce, or Remus who were all chaperoning to make sure the twins were safe. Since Harry and Buffy wanted to buy gifts for one another it was agreed that for the first part of the trip she, Hermione, and Oz would walk together while Harry and Ron walked together. Buffy wanted to find the perfect gift for each member of her family. Some new stores had opened up since the last time they had been there. Buffy started with one of them. She started at a shop called P3. The shop was filled from top to bottom. In one section Buffy found some charm bracelets with real charms on them. She put one on that was for hair. Her hair went from its natural brown color to a blonder more golden color.

"I like it." Oz said as he put one on and his color went from reddish brown to purple.

"I think you should wear it like that to Potions. You'd probably give Snape a coronary. Try one Hermione."

Hermione put one on and her bushy hair became shorter, calmer, and straighter. Buffy definitely liked that look on her.

"Wow Hermione, you should consider wearing your hair like that. You would have the boys at Hogwarts going all swoony over you."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Definitely. " Buffy said and Oz nodded in agreement.

Some of the other bracelets could change your clothes and she even found one that was for protection. Buffy picked out several bracelets and the group moved on to a spot that was all about wandless magic. Buffy saw several things that caught her eye and Oz and Hermione took note of the things she was interested in. As they continued through the shop Buffy found some enchanted music boxes that could be made to play whatever song you wanted. Buffy picked out two of them. She looked around the shop and her eyes landed on the perfect gift for Harry.

"What do you think? Think Harry would like this?"

"I think that's perfect." Hermione told her.

Buffy smiled the whole time as they finished checking out the store and they went to the counter to pay for their purchases. Once everything was paid for it was time for their first check in. It had been decided that the check in point would be The Three Broomsticks. Buffy, Hermione and Oz opened the door and saw the three adults sitting at a table off to the side and near the front. The trio made its way through the crowd. The adults looked up and smiled.

"Are you having a good time?" Remus asked.

"We are. Is that tea?" Buffy asked Remus who nodded. She picked up his cup and took a sip. "Not as good as what you make but I like it. Has Harry and Ron been by yet?"

"_Right behind you."_ The sudden voice in her head caused her to jump and she heard everyone chuckle.

"Don't do that!" Buffy hissed at him. "Do you want to switch up now or wait till our next check in?"

"We can go ahead and switch and then we can switch back or walk together for a while." Harry suggested and the others agreed.

"Sounds like a plan you children just make sure you're careful and come right back here if you run into any trouble." Joyce told them.

"We will!" Harry and Buffy said as they switched up and headed out again.

* * *

Buffy, Oz, and Ron went to Gladrags, where she got Remus a new suit to wear and found a nice cloak for Joyce. Next to Honeydukes was another of the new stores and it was a bookstore. Buffy was able to find Giles and Hermione's gifts here. Buffy spent quite a bit of time in here going through all the books hoping to find copies of the two books from Flourish and Botts. She wasn't lucky enough to find either book and the owner said he would see if he could track them down for her. Buffy left the shop disappointed and was pouting.

"We still have some time before we have to check in. Come on, I'll buy you whatever you want from Honeydukes."

Buffy gave him a small smile as they left the bookstore and went to the sweet shop. Buffy picked some of the fudge that she liked and Oz bought it for her. She then picked out a variety of different sweets to be put in everyone's stocking. As they left Honeydukes they headed back to The Three Broomsticks to enjoy a Butterbeer while they waited for the others. When they entered they saw Remus and Rupert were still sitting at the same table. The tables of The Three Broomsticks were a lot fuller than they were ninety minutes ago. Buffy went over to the table while Ron and Oz went to go get drinks. Buffy took the seat between Rupert and Remus that had once been occupied by Joyce.

"Did you get everything you were looking for?" Rupert asked.

"Not quite everything. I got all my shopping done for everyone but a new bookstore opened up and I was hoping they had the books I was looking for, but they didn't. Where's Joyce?"

"Harry and Hermione came back about twenty minutes ago wanting Joyce's advice on something. Rupert and I decided to wait here in case you came back early."

Buffy nodded as Ron and Oz came back with the drinks.

Oz handed Buffy her drink before setting his drink on the table and getting a chair for himself and Ron. Everyone scooted to make room for the two boys. Buffy had drunk about half her Butterbeer when Harry, Hermione, and Joyce returned. Harry and Hermione ordered a Butterbeer and drank it while talking about the things they had done.

* * *

There was only about an hour left before they had to return to the school and Harry, Buffy, Oz, Ron, and Hermione had decided to go see the Shrieking Shack which they had missed on their first visit. They were laughing and throwing snow at each other as they went. That went on for a few minutes until they finally reached the fence.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?"

"Twice." Ron said and Buffy hit him on the arm and gave him a look that said be nice.

"Let's get a bit closer." Buffy told them.

They all nodded and moved exactly one step closer where as Buffy moved about three before she realized no one was following her.

"What's the matter you guys afraid the ghost are going to get you?" Buffy asked with a teasing laugh. "I'm going to get a closer look."

The four watched as Buffy began to climb over the fence. Oz watched for a few more seconds before hurrying to catch up with Buffy. He wasn't about to let his girl go alone. The other three were about to follow when they heard three loud voices. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had just come over the hill.

"Well, well. Look who's here, if it isn't Potter, Granger, Weasel-Bee. You two shopping for your dream home?" Draco said to Hermione and Ron. "Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron said glaring daggers at Malfoy and his two cronies.

"What do you want Malfoy? I thought you and yours would be too afraid to come up here with the ghost that lives here and all."

"That's just a bunch of malarkey Potter."

Before anyone could say anything else three snowballs flew toward the Slytherin trio, from the woods, hitting them in the face. A second round soon followed from the opposite direction.

"Who's there? What's going on?" Malfoy called out with a frightened look. "Do something you twits!"

Crabbe and Goyle looks mirrored Malfoy's especially when Crabbe's hat was pulled down over his head. Goyle had been too frightened to move and soon found his pants around his ankle to reveal his snake underwear that the other were sure began to hiss. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were laughing as Goyle fell face first into the snow. Crabbe was then swung around by his scarf until it was let go and he fell to the earth. Malfoy was the ghost next victim as his feet were pulled from underneath him and he was dragged through the snow.

"Imagine that Malfoy, the ghost doesn't like you." Harry said with a laugh.

When Malfoy was let go he, Crabbe, and Goyle all began to run toward the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts. Oz came out from his spot in the woods just as the supposed ghost began to mess with Harry's hair.

"You can come on out now Buffy." Harry said with a laugh.

Buffy turned off the ring and appeared beside Harry finally able to let her laughter out.

"Bloody hell Buffy, for a moment I thought you might have been a ghost."

"No but it sure was fun pretending. I only wish we would have had a bigger audience to Malfoy's reaction."

"That was classic and did you see Goyle's underwear?" Ron asked causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Let's go. Scaring Slytherins makes me hungry." Buffy said and the others agreed.

They all started to head back to the carriages. No one saw the big black dog hiding amongst the trees and smiling.

* * *

**I hope you all like what I did with this one the next chapter is Christmas and I hope to have it out by the end of this week or next week at the latest. Some it is already written and just needs to be transferred from paper to my computer.**

**Princesakarlita411 after reading your review I went back and wrote Cedric in and I like the chapter better because of it. Thank you for the idea.**

**Please Review.**


	12. Merry Christmas

**As promised here is the next chapter. This chapter will answer several of the questions you all have been asking.**

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to review. I do read each and every one of them.**

* * *

That night after dinner Buffy sat in front of the fire in the Common Room beside Oz getting her last chance to snuggle before Oz leaves for Christmas break. They had just finished exchanging their gifts. Oz had gotten her a gold necklace with a small flat golden heart. Buffy had given him one of the music boxes she had picked up. It was later than normal and the two had snuck down for some quiet time. Oz was reading quietly to her and Buffy sighed contently. They heard footsteps on the steps but neither felt the need to move. They looked up to see Fred and George coming down the steps.

"What are you two up to? I thought you'd be in bed with leaving for home tomorrow." Buffy asked.

"We were about to but George and I have been talking."

"…and we want you to have this."

They brought a package out from behind their backs and handed it to Buffy. She looked at them curiously.

"Just open it." George told her.

Buffy accepted the gift and tore the wrapping paper off. She lifted the lid off the box to find a brown piece of parchment in it. Buffy picked up the parchment to find it blank and looked up at the two questioningly. The two were grinning at her madly.

"We wanted you and Harry to be safe in case Sirius Black tries to get into the school again." George told her.

"Watch." Fred said as he took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They all watched as the blank parchment began to fill. At the top of the parchment words began to appear.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs purveyors of aids to magical mischief makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map." Buffy read. "Is this Hogwarts?"

Fred and George both nodded.

"Ah... Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We owe them so much." Fred nodded in agreement with his brother's statement.

"It's a map that shows all the ways to get in and out of Hogwarts. There are seven secret passages."

"We're pretty sure Filch knows about these four." George said pointing to four different passages. "You could still use them in an emergency and there are these three. This one is caved in and the other comes up somewhere under the Whomping Willow so we don't recommend you use those, but this one here is a good one."

"It will take you into Hogsmeade into the cellar of Honeydukes." Fred finished.

"This is incredible. Is that Dumbledore?"

"In his office," said George.

"He pacing. He does that a lot." Fred told her.

"So this maps shows…" Oz started but the twins interrupted.

"Everyone."

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day."

Fred and George bantered back and forth. When they finished they watched as Buffy's face lit into a huge one hundred watt smile.

"Thank you both. Just the thought of you giving up something so valuable in your tricks you play means a lot to me."

Buffy stood up, hugged, and kissed both the twins.

"You're welcome Fair Maiden." Fred told her.

"As your knights we vowed to protect you. Remember this; always turn it off by saying mischief managed or anyone will be able to use it."

They watched as the parchment returned to the state Buffy had first received it in. She was truly touched at the gift they had given her and Harry.

"I will, and thank you both."

Buffy said hugging them both once again before returning to her seat beside Oz. They watched as the twins headed back upstairs before they resumed their snuggling both looking at the parchment.

* * *

On Christmas morning Buffy and Harry came down to the Common Room at exactly the same time. Their eyes were bright at all the gifts that were under the tree. Most of the gifts were for them but Harry and Buffy had put their gifts under as well.

"Merry Christmas Harry!"

"Merry Christmas Buffy!"

They went over to the fire place where their stockings were hung along with Rupert, Joyce, and Remus. Their stockings were filled with more treats than just the ones Buffy had bought. Buffy was just opening her fudge when the Common Room door opened.

"Merry Christmas Harry and Buffy!" Remus, Joyce, and Rupert said as they entered.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry and Buffy responded and went and hugged each person.

"Who wants to play Santa?" Joyce asked.

"I will." Buffy offered.

She went over to the tree and began floating packages to the person they belonged to. Remus beamed proudly that Buffy's wandless magic was coming along nicely. When all the packages were passed out everyone began to open. Remus had gotten Buffy a new cauldron with some supplies for her to use in her studies of wandless magic. Rupert and Joyce had given her some new clothes to wear. Ron had given her some chocolates and Hermione gave her book that caused Buffy and everyone around her to laugh. It was called Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with Them Now That You've Wised Up. Harry had gotten her a magical camera that worked like a Muggle Polaroid developing pictures instantly. Harry's pile looked a lot like Buffy's. He too had received clothes from Joyce and Rupert. Remus had gotten Harry some goggles that Harry could wear in place of his glasses next time they have a match. Ron had gotten Harry a poster of the different British Quidditch teams. Harry was opening his last present which was the present Buffy had gotten him. He unwrapped the present to find a small brown box. He opened the box to find a golden pocket watch.

"Open it." Buffy urged.

Harry opened the watch to see the seconds hand was a Golden Snitch and the hour and minute hands were Seekers.

"I love it! Where did you find this?"

"At one of those new shops in Hogsmeade. As soon I saw it I thought of you."

"Thank you Buffy."

Harry hugged his sister and everyone began to clean up when Joyce noticed that there were still two packages that were unopened.

"Looks like you forgot two back here. This one has Harry's name on it and this one has Buffy's on it. Strange, I don't remember putting these here last night."

Joyce said as she handed the slender package to Harry and the square one to Buffy. She looked up at Rupert and Remus to see confused looks on their faces as well. Harry opened his package already knowing by the shape what it could be. He tore off the brown paper and his eyes widened at seeing the new Firebolt broom in front of him.

"Thank you. This must have cost a fortune."

"I don't believe!" Buffy screamed gleefully. All eyes turned toward Buffy who was hugging her brand new book to her chest. "When did you get this? I thought all the copies had been sold."

They look to see that the book Buffy was holding was one of the books she had been looking at in Flourish and Blotts.

"Those didn't come from us. We tried to find those books you wanted Buffy but we could find another copy. As for Harry's broom when Rupert went to buy it from Diagon Alley, the owner said he wouldn't have any more in until after the holiday." Remus told them as he got up to examine the two gifts.

"If you didn't get them for us who did?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I want to check out both presents thoroughly for any spells before I let you use them. Something about this just isn't adding up."

Remus told them as he collected Harry's new broom and Buffy's new book. The twins let their prize possessions go with a bit of reluctance but both knew it was for their own good. Joyce used her wand to quickly clean up the wrapping paper and presents. A tapping on the window made everyone turn. Rupert moved to open the window. When he did an owl flew in carrying a single package with a note on it. The owl dropped the package to Buffy and settled on the chair for a rest. The package was the same size and shape as the present Buffy had just opened. A note was on the top. Buffy pulled the note out of the envelope and began to read it.

_**I was there that day in Flourish and Botts and saw the yearning in your eyes for this book. Remember that yearning and know that is how I feel about you. Know that one day I hope to reveal myself to you. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

Buffy ripped the paper off anxiously and looked down to see the other book that she had wanted to get. Once again she squealed excitedly.

"Wow! This is so great! Remus! Look!" She showed them all her book.

"I see." Remus said with a smile. Buffy looked like a kid in a candy store.

"You still have no idea who is sending these to you?" Joyce asked.

"I have a few people in mind. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender have been helping me watch the possible candidates but we've come up with nothing so far." Joyce nodded.

With the excitement of opening presents over they decided to head to the Great Hall for some lunch.

* * *

As they headed to The Great Hall Buffy took her camera with her to try out and get some family pictures. When they entered the hall they found only one row of tables put out. They saw Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table. To his left was McGonagall and to his right was Snape. Beside him were Professor Sprout and the Flitwick. Remus took the seat by McGonagall followed by Rupert, Joyce, Buffy, and Harry.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore said to everyone. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Crackers!"

He offered a silver platter full of the large noisemakers. Everyone took one including Snape who looked reluctant too. With a loud bang the noisemakers popped to reveal a variety of different hats. Buffy, Harry, and Remus had to hide their laughter at the stuff vulture hat that came out of Snape's. Snape looked uncomfortable at the thought of the hat.

"Professor Snape?" Buffy called out to her Professor. Snape looked up and all eyes were on the two. "I was hoping you might trade hats with me?"

Buffy asked holding up her simple wizarding hat. Snape nodded and Buffy got up and walked over to him handing him the hat. Buffy took the stuff vulture hat and put it on.

"Harry, get my picture." Buffy said posing. Harry grabbed the camera and snapped her picture. "One more, let me put this on."

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the charm bracelets she had bought and put the clothing one on. The charm worked and Buffy soon heard the table of people laughing.

"That's perfect Buffy. You look just like the boggart." Harry laughed as he snapped two more pictures.

"Take that off Buffy so we can begin with lunch." Remus told her.

Buffy nodded and took the bracelet off and put it back into her pocket. She placed the hat underneath her seat before taking a quick look at the pictures Harry took. Dumbledore spoke and the food appeared on the table.

* * *

The holiday break was over and the students had returned to school. Buffy and Harry had been glad to see Hermione, Ron, and Oz who had gone home to spend Christmas with their families. Oz and Buffy had written to each other several times during the break. Each professing more and more about how much they missed each other. She had even sent him one of the pictures Harry had taken of her wearing the vulture hat. Harry and Buffy waited outside with a few of the other remaining students for the carriages to arrive. They could see the carriages coming over the hill. The first few carriages had students that Buffy didn't know so she and Harry continued to wait until they saw the carriage that contained Oz, Hermione, and Ron. Buffy and Harry waved at them and they waved back. When the carriage stopped Ron, Oz, and Hermione jumped out and ran over to them. They all hugged each other. Oz kissed Buffy on the cheek.

"What happened to your finger?" She noticed the white bandage that was on his index finger.

"I was babysitting for my aunt and uncle last night and my cousin Jordy just got his grown up teeth in. Let just say that I learned that the kid does not like to be tickled."

Buffy and the others laughed and headed to the Gryffindor tower. Buffy telling Oz about what she had been reading in her new book.

* * *

As classes resumed teachers were once again assigning their students homework. Professor Snape had assigned them to write a two page essay on the uses of an ingredient and what potion you could use that ingredient in. Oz and Buffy had gone to the library to work on their essay. They sat in Buffy's private corner and worked on their essays for over two hours. When they left the library they still had about an hour until curfew but had decided to head back to the dorm. As they walked Buffy and Oz were holding hands and talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. The hall they were walking down was empty because they were taking the long way around instead of the direct route. As they passed by the window Buffy noticed that the clouds in the sky had cleared enough for her to see the moon. It was the first of three nights for Remus's transformations.

"Isn't it a beautiful…?" Oz's sentence was cut off as he doubled over in pain.

"Oz? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Hurts…run…get help."

Buffy nodded. She watched him and it took about ten seconds before her brain registered what was going on. Oz was getting bigger and growing hairier by the second. Her feet began running as fast as they could almost instantly.

"_Harry! Harry!"_

"_Buffy? What's wrong?"_ Harry asked hearing and feeling the fear in Buffy.

"_It's Oz. I think he's becoming a were…"_

Buffy sentenced ended abruptly when her back suddenly felt like it was on fire, and she screamed in pain. The force of the blow sent her sprawling to the ground and landing on her left side. Her screams ending as she hit the ground and all of the air was forced from her body. Trying to catch her breath she rolled on to her back which caused her to wince in pain. Werewolf Oz howled loudly as he pounced on Buffy pinning her arms beneath his massive form. That just became Buffy's new worry as she realized she couldn't reach her wand. She screamed again hoping that someone might hear her and help. Werewolf Oz leaned closer and Buffy could feel his hot rancid breath hit her cheek. She knew that he was about to bite her and it would be a deadly bite.

* * *

**Please review.**


	13. Staying Alive

**All right everyone here is the next chapter.**

**Let me say this first. YOU GUYS ROCK! Between and Twisting the Hellmouth I have over a hundred reviews for this story. THANK YOU!**

**Please continue to review. They really do inspire me.**

* * *

_"I love you Harry."_ Buffy thought with closed eyes hoping Harry heard her. Like the time with Gilderoy Lockhart, when she couldn't reach her wand, her wand started glowing red on its own inside her pocket. The glow began to spread. Before the wand could react a voice called out. Buffy thought that voice was the most heavenly she had ever heard at the moment.

"Stupefy!"

The strength behind the words were so strong that when the spell hit werewolf Oz he went flying off of Buffy. Buffy lifted her head slightly to see who had saved her.

"_Cedric…"_ Her voice spoke barely above a whisper before everything went dark.

"Buffy!"

Cedric kept his wand pointed at the werewolf not wanting to take any chances that his spell didn't stun the werewolf. He made his way over to Buffy as he muttered a binding spell to make werewolf Oz was properly secured. Kneeling beside Buffy he put his arm under her back and was going to lift her when he felt something warm and wet. Pulling his fingers back he was shocked to see that they were red. His eyes were wide as he looked at her and the realization of exactly how close it was hit him. The sound of footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching.

"Buffy!" Harry's voice called out.

Cedric looked up at the group that had just arrived which consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Headmaster. Harry dropped beside his sister.

"She's hurt. I think it got its claws into her." Cedric said as McGonagall and Dumbledore moved closer.

"Let's get her to Poppy. Severus, Hagrid, please take care of Mr. Osbourne and make sure he doesn't escape."

They both nodded as Snape pointed his wand at the werewolf making sure that he was bound properly. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher as Harry and Cedric carefully lifted.

"I think we should lay her on her stomach. I think it will be less painful for her." Cedric suggested.

Harry nodded and followed Cedric's lead. Everyone gasped and Harry almost lost his grip when they finally got a look at her back. Deep, angry, slashes bled profusely and Dumbledore knew they needed to hurry. Using his wand he floated the stretcher as he made his way to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry held on to Buffy's hand the whole time as they rushed to the Hospital wing. He watched as Ron and Hermione ran ahead to tell Madam Pomfrey about what happened. When they entered the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.

"Bring her over here and lay her just like you have her on the stretcher. The children will need to wait outside."

Cedric, Hermione, and Ron moved to leave. Hermione and Ron turned to see if Harry was following them.

"I'm staying." Harry told them. Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement as Dumbledore and McGonagall ushered the other three out just as Snape was coming in.

"Hagrid and I have secured Mr. Obourne."

"Thank you Severus. I'm sure Poppy could use your assistance." Snape nodded as he continued in.

"Severus, good, I could use your help. Can you mix up the cleansing potion while I get her to drink this to stop the bleeding?" Snape nodded. "Mr. Potter, help me lift your sister up. Careful now."

Harry helped Madam Pomfrey lift her sister up and tilt her head back. He watched as Pomfrey parted his sister's lips and gave her the potion. When the vial was empty she held Buffy's mouth shut until she swallowed. Pomfrey released her mouth and Buffy started to cough.

"Nasty." Buffy gasped.

"Of course it is. Medicine can't taste all sweet or you kids would be in here all the time. Good…good, it's taking effect already. Let's get you lying on your stomach and I will cut the rest of your top off."

"Is Oz all right? He didn't hurt anyone else did he?"

"No only you." Harry told her. "Hagrid's watching him to make sure he doesn't get free until morning."

"This wasn't his fault Harry. Don't let him think it was. He didn't know."

"I won't. I'll talk to him after his transformation."

Buffy nodded as Harry and Pomfrey eased her back down. Her eyes met with Harry and he gave her a reassuring smile. Madam Pomfrey used her wand to take the rest of Buffy's shirt off to reveal the very angry looking gashes. Snape came over bringing the bowl he had mixed the potion in and carrying another small vial.

"I took the liberty of getting Miss Potter some Draught of the Living Death potion. Cleansing her wounds is going to be quite painful with as deep as they are."

Buffy looked up at Snape and gave him a nod of thanks and it was then that Buffy realized that they had come to an understanding. He put a small amount of the potion on her hand and Buffy was asleep instantly. Harry held onto Buffy's hand refusing to leave as the two bathed the wounds in cleansing potion.

* * *

After Snape and Pomfrey cleansed her, Pomfrey bandaged her back and put her in night clothes. She let Harry stay with her another few minutes before sending him off to bed. Harry went back to the Common Room with the others, but as soon as he thought everyone was asleep he grabbed his invisibility cloak. Putting it on, he snuck out of the dormitory and out of the Gryffindor tower. As he made his way down to the infirmary he kept looking back feeling as if he was being followed but found no one when he looked. When he reached the door to the Med-wing, he peeked inside to see that the lights were down low. Quietly he walked over to Buffy's bed to see that she was still asleep from the potion Snape had given her. Pulling off his cloak Harry took a seat beside her bed. He picked up her hand and held it tightly. He sat like that for a long while until his eyes closed and he fell asleep. His head rested beside Buffy's hand. Neither of them saw the huge black dog watching from the shadows.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Buffy were both still asleep when Dumbledore came in with Remus, Rupert, and Joyce. Joyce was the first one to notice Harry sitting beside the bed holding his sister's hand fast asleep. They all just watched them thinking how sweet the two looked sleeping. Joyce walked over to the bed and shook Harry softly.

"Harry, honey, wake up." Harry jumped startled by be awaken.

"What? Huh? When did you two get here?" Harry asked when he noticed Joyce and Rupert.

"Just a few minutes ago. It took a while for word to get to us. Rupert and I were visiting his mother." Joyce told him. "Why don't you go on up to bed? You could still get a few hours in before classes."

"No. I'm okay. I want to stay until Buffy wakes up."

"I'm awake." Buffy said as she yawned.

"Miss Potter good to see you awake." Dumbledore greeted.

"It's good to be seen. I thought I was done for last night. Thank goodness Cedric heard my screams."

"Indeed. Mr. Diggory had been in the library as well working on his assignments and was headed back to the Hufflepuff tower when he heard your screams."

"I hope you awarded him some extra house points or a free day of home work or something like that. What he did took real courage."

"Mr. Diggory will be awarded fifty points for his bravery and courage." Dumbledore told her.

"Good." Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Buffy, how do you really feel? Before you answer that I've noticed that you've been trying not to wince." Remus told her.

"I'm still tired from the Draught potion and my back feels like it is on fire."

"I'll go see if I can get Poppy to give something for the pain. I'll be right back." Rupert said as he headed towards Pomfrey's office.

The group talked quietly until Rupert returned with Madam Pomfrey.

"Rupert, tells me your back is hurting you something fierce."

"It feels like it's on fire."

"I'm not surprised. Lie down and let me have a look."

Madam Pomfrey pulled the blanket up over her waist and undid the back of the gown to reveal the bandage. Using her wand she took the bandage off. Joyce and Rupert's eyes went wide and Remus eyes became worried. The slashes across her back were still just as red and angry looking as they were the night before.

"These slash marks are going to keep you in my care for more days than you are going to like. These slashes are still very red and I'm going to have to apply this potion three times a day until I say otherwise."

"If it stop's my back from feeling like it's on fire you can do whatever you want." Buffy said as Madam Pomfrey began to spread the creamy potion on her back.

"I assure Miss Potter this will cool your back off instantly."

Buffy sighed contentedly as she felt the potion begin to work. Madame Pomfrey finished and used her wand to reapply the bandage. Once the night shirt was secured again Buffy lifted on to her arms.

"How does that feel Miss Potter?" Pomfrey asked.

"Much better. Professor Dumbledore, sir, what's going to happen to Oz? Everyone by now probably knows what happened. Will he be able to stay at Hogwarts with everyone knowing he's a werewolf?"

"The choice Miss Potter will be left to Mr. Osbourne. Now that we know about his condition we can have Professor Snape make him the same potion he makes for Remus."

"Good. Oz didn't know. I could see the fear in his eyes when he started to change."

"Do we have any idea when he was bitten?" Joyce asked.

"I think it happened during holiday break. Remember when he came back Harry? His index was bandaged."

"I remember."

"He said his cousin Jordy bit him because he didn't like to be tickled. I'm sure Oz didn't know or he would have said something."

"I agree and will talk to Mr. Osbourne to confirm if that was when he thinks he was bitten." Dumbledore told her.

"Harry will you go check on Oz? Make sure he's all right. I'll feel better knowing that he's really okay."

"I'll go now. I'll be back to see you after breakfast and I'll bring your book down for you to read."

"Thanks. Speaking of breakfast…what do I have to do to get some? I feel like I could eat a Hippogriff."

"I'll go and see what's taking so long." Joyce told her. She leaned over and kissed Buffy on the forehead. "Come on Harry. You can walk with me to the kitchen before going to check on Oz."

Harry nodded and said goodbye to Buffy and followed Joyce out. Madam Pomfrey had also left to return to her duties. Dumbledore said his goodbyes before leaving Buffy with Rupert and Remus.

* * *

Over the next few days Buffy felt like she had seen just about the whole school as they dropped by to check on her. She had two whole tables filled with flowers, cards, chocolate, and other gifts that her visitors had brought with them to give to her. She had two vases filled with red roses that had come from her secret admirer. The only person that she hadn't seen was Oz. Harry had come back and told her that Oz was fine and that he had talked to him. He had told her the same thing the next two mornings after his transformation. Buffy was a little hurt that Oz was avoiding her, but she knew that he probably felt really guilty about her getting hurt. Laying on her stomach, because her back was still too sore to lay on, she was reading the book her secret admirer had given her. She had been so into what she was reading that she hadn't heard anyone enter. She only looked up when got the feeling she was being watched. When she did it was to look right into Oz's eyes and Buffy knew something was up.

"Hey." Oz spoke softly.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have though. I was going to kill you and there was nothing I could do to stop it. If Cedric hadn't come the wolf would have ripped your throat out."

"But it didn't. You had no way of knowing your cousin was a werewolf. Your aunt and uncle should have warned you."

"They feel really bad about not telling me. They were in denial about the fact that he changed into a were-pup. Apparently this was only his second transformation."

"I hope they're not in denial anymore."

"They're not. Buffy…" Oz paused moving closer to the bed. "I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"What? Why?"

"I can't risk hurting anyone else. Everyone in the school knows about me being a werewolf. They've told their parents and Dumbledore is receiving a lot of heat from not only them but from the Ministry. I've gotten so many howlers that I begun burning them. I have to go Buffy. I need to figure this out."

"What about you and me? I thought I was your girl."

"You'll always be my first love Buffy, but I love you too much to risk the wolf getting at you. I can't take that chance."

"When are you leaving?" Buffy asked fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm leaving now. My stuff has already been loaded on the train and its waiting for me. Goodbye Buffy."

Oz leaned in and gave her a final parting kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss he turned to leave not daring to look back. Both were now letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

**I hope you all like what I did. Sorry to you Oz fans out there, but Oz was never going to be with Buffy permanently. He was a means to an end which is Buffy's Secret Admirer.**

**For those of you who have been waiting the Secret Admirer will either be revealed next chapter or the one after.**

**Please Review.**


	14. Valentine's Day

All right everyone I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I blame my plot bunny. He couldn't figure out exactly how to write the aftereffects of the break up.

Let me say thank you to all those who reviewed and are sticking with me. Between the and TTH I have 119 reviews for this story. You guys rock!

I hope you like what I wrote. It's 14 pages long.

* * *

Harry had been in Muggle studies when he felt the sadness hit him and he knew that it was coming from Buffy. Professor Binns was droning on and on, and half the class was asleep. Harry was sitting next to Ron and spoke to him quietly.

"Cover for me. Buffy's real upset over something and I need to go see her."

"Go on mate. Professor Binns won't even know you're gone."

"Thanks mate."

Harry quietly gathered his things and moved quickly for the door. When he made it to the door he was glad to see that no one had noticed his departure. Quickly he made his way through the halls and to the hospital wing. He opened the door and headed to Buffy's bed. Feeling the sadness was one thing and seeing it was another. Buffy's eyes were red and puffy from all the tears. Harry took a good look at her face and realized that was the look of a broken heart.

"Buffy? What wrong? What happened?" Harry asked as he came over to her and held her as she cried making sure to be careful of her back.

"He's gone." Buffy sobbed harder.

"Who's gone?"

"Oz."

"Gone as in left the school?" Harry asked. Buffy nodded.

"He said he didn't want to risk that he might hurt me again, but I guess he didn't count breaking my heart as hurting me."

"Oh Buffy." Harry said holding his crying sister and doing his best to get her to stop. "If there was something I could do to help you I would. You want me to get Fred and George to send him some of their treats or see if they have a jinx that will turn his skin blue?"

At that Buffy giggled a bit and Harry was glad to hear that sound.

"They'll probably do that anyway." Her soggy expression returned and her lip quivered. "I just wish he would have stayed and given us the chance to help him."

"So do I. I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You're doing it." Buffy said as she began to cry again.

Harry held her close letting her crying as he tried to soothe her all the while cursing Oz for what he done to his sister.

* * *

Word had spread quickly around the school that Oz had broken up with Buffy. Anyone who came around her could see that she had fallen into a depression. She had refused any visitors that would come to see her except for Harry, Remus, Rupert, and Joyce. She had spent all the rest of her hospital time crying or thinking about Oz. When the day finally came that Madame Pomfrey let her out of the hospital wing Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited for her. They were all walking back to the Gryffindor tower and Buffy tried not to let the sympathetic looks she was getting bother her. When they reached the tower Buffy excused herself and had gone up to her bed and pulled the drapes hoping that everyone would leave her alone. Reaching under her bed she pulled a box out that she had transfigured in Transfigurations. Opening the lid, her fingers gingerly touched the pictures she had recently taken with the camera Harry had gotten her. They were of her and Oz at the library, in the Great Hall, and at the Quidditch pitch. As she looked at each picture Buffy felt the tears begin to fill her eyes and soon they were falling. Once she had gone through the pictures she set them down wiping her eyes. Taking a deep breath she tried to get her tears under control as her hand came upon the locket that she had worn every day since she received it on Christmas. She reached for the clasp and undid it. She clenched the locket in her hand tightly feeling her nails dig into her skin as she fought back the tears that threatened to consume her once again. Dropping the locket on to the bed she stood and went to her foot locker and pulled out some parchment, a quill, an envelope, and some ink. Setting the ink on the stand beside the bed she grabbed one her books and placed it under the parchment. She began to write.

_Dear Oz,_

_I understand why you left but it still hurts all the same. I wish that you would have given us a chance to show you that being a werewolf wouldn't have been a problem that we couldn't have handled. You were not the first werewolf at Hogwarts and you are not the first werewolf I've known. I can't tell you more about that because it is not my secret to share. Just know that I would have wanted you to stay instead of running the way you did. In the bottom of the envelope you have no doubt already found the locket and I am returning it to you. You gave me this locket as a representation of our love and I've sent it back to you the same way._

_Buffy_

Buffy folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. Taking out her wand she pointed it at the locket. She spoke the spell and watched as it broke the heart in two. Buffy picked up the pieces and put them in the envelope with the letter. Using her wand to seal the letter she wrote Oz's name on the front. Getting off the bed Buffy went over to where Cinnamon was sitting on his perch. She gave him a treat and petted his feathers before holding out her arm. Cinnamon moved onto her arm and Buffy carried him over to the window.

"I need you to take this to Oz." Buffy said handing him the letter. Cinnamon began hooting and pecking at Buffy's hand. "Sure you can peck and maybe even nip at his fingers."

Buffy opened the window and let her owl out the window and watched until she could no longer see him.

* * *

Buffy had cleaned herself up by washing away the salty skin and puffy eyes. Her eyes were still red and irritated but she knew that would go away on its own. She entered the Common Room twenty minutes later. She tried to offer a small smile to everyone as they stopped to watch her. Buffy went over to where her roommates sat.

"Thanks for letting me have the room to myself."

"You looked like you needed some time to get your thoughts straight." Pavarti spoke and Buffy nodded.

"I did. I was able to take the first step in putting him behind me. It still hurts but not as bad as it did."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked. Buffy noticed that she wasn't the only one wondering where Hermione had come from. She had not been sitting there two seconds ago.

"Where did you…never mind. I returned the locket he gave me for Christmas broken into two pieces along with a note. How long do we have until dinner?"

"About two hours. Why?" Harry asked from his spot where Ron was once again beating him at Wizard's Chess.

"I want to go see Remus and The Giles's. I know they've been worried about me and I want to talk to Remus about the extra lesson he wanted us to take."

Buffy told him hoping he understood that she was talking about the Dementor lessons.

"I'll go with you." Harry said having just gotten beaten again.

Buffy nodded and the two walked out of the Common Room together. Once they were out the door Harry stopped and took Buffy's hand closing his eyes and tapping into their link. Buffy opened the link and let him see for his self that she was truly feeling better. Buffy showed him what she had done to the locket and the letter she had wrote to Oz. Harry was smiling warmly at his sister as he let go of her hand.

"_Like I said I'm better. Writing that letter really help start the process."_ Buffy said through the link as they continued to walk to Remus's room.

* * *

The majority of the school had let what happened to Buffy drop and didn't speak of it with the exception of Slytherin. Malfoy and his cronies reminded her daily by quietly teasing her during class times or when they found her alone. Buffy just ignored them. When the weekend had come Buffy and Harry went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where Remus was waiting for them with a the wardrobe that he had kept the boggart in.

"Are you two sure about this? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level." Remus asked them.

"We're sure Remus. We told you it something we need to be able to overcome. Every time we encounter or even come close to a Dementor we get knocked on our arses."

"Buffy's right. If Black can fight the Dementors we need to know how to too." Harry told him and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?"

Harry nodded no and Buffy thought about it before she too nodded no.

"It is a very old spell. A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of the wizard. But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one and a powerful one."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Buffy asked.

"Each Patronus is different for each wizard. Now I want you both to think about a memory."

Both Harry and Buffy thought about it before nodding that they each had what they thought was a powerful memory.

"Harry you first, I want you to let whatever memory you're thinking about fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand...like this."

Remus moved his wand in a swishing motion that both Buffy and Harry tried. Harry spoke the incantation testing it out. When he was sure he was ready he looked up at Remus and nodded.

"Ready then?"

"I think so." Harry told them. Remus moved toward the wardrobe preparing to open it.

"Buffy stay back. Harry you need to concentrate."

As Lupin opened the wardrobe a dark cloaked creature began rising out of the chest. It turned and faced Harry. The lanterns in the room seemed to dim and then flicker. The room seemed to grow cold. Harry raised his wand.

"_Expecto patronum!"_ Harry yelled. "_Expecto patronum! Expecto-"_

Harry was having very little success with the spell as the Dementors effects began to take over. It wasn't long before he found himself on the floor. Hearing a groan that was not his Harry arched his head to see that Buffy was also on the floor.

"Are you two all right?"

"I think so. Buffy?"

"Here I think. Harry I think I heard dad."

"You heard James?" Remus asked.

"I think so. He was calling to mom."

"What about you Harry? Did you hear your mother?" Harry nodded. "I want you both to eat this before we try it again. Harry what were you thinking about when you tried the spell?"

"I was thinking about my first broom ride and how I felt riding."

"A good memory I'll bet but not a strong enough one. Buffy, do you have a strong memory in your mind?"

"I think so."

"You and Harry eat your chocolate and we'll try again in a few minutes.

Buffy took several deep breaths to calm herself and to focus on the emotion behind the memory. When she nodded to Remus that she was ready he opened the wardrobe. Remus pulled the door opened and the room once again became cool and dark. The boggart Dementor began to loom and Buffy began to chant the incantation.

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" A small white mist came to the tip of Buffy's wand but went no further before fading out. The voice of her father came back and Buffy listened before everything went quiet and she found herself on the floor again.

"Buffy? Harry? Are you two all right?" Remus asked once he had returned the boggart to the wardrobe.

"I guess my memory wasn't powerful enough either."

"You managed to get the start of one out before you succumb to the Dementors. What were you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of Harry and my first day at Hogwarts. It was the first time that we had months without getting beat by Uncle Vernon."

"You two are looking really pale. Eat this. Maybe we should call it a night."

"No I want to try again, but this time together. Buffy and I have always been stronger together."

"Harry's right and I know what memory will be the one that we should use. If this one isn't powerful enough I don't know what is. What do you think Harry?"

Buffy opened her mind and showed Harry what memory she thought would work. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's perfect. Let's try it."

"I want you both to eat your chocolate. Neither one of you will be doing anymore spells until your color returns."

The twins nodded and munched on their chocolate frog. Remus sat between them watching them carefully and making sure that their color was returning.

* * *

Five minutes later the twins were ready to try again. Seeing that their color looked better Remus had agreed. Harry and Buffy stood taking a hold of each other's hand. They opened their connection and nodded to Remus to open the wardrobe. For the third time that night the room became cold and the lights dimmed. Two voices rang out at the same time.

"**Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" **

Remus watched in awe as the silvery mist came out of both wands and began to take shape. Harry's patronus came out as a stag and Buffy's patronus came out as a doe. The two patronus's move toward the bogart dementor together and began pushing it back into the wardrobe. When it was inside the wardrobe, Remus quickly shut the door locking it.

"Are you two all right? That was amazing."

"I knew that memory would be powerful enough. We did it Harry!" Buffy said excitedly.

"Yes we did. Potter Twin power strikes again. I feel we can handle the next dementor we come across." Harry said with just as much excitement as his sister.

"Harry's right, together you two should be able to handle any dementors that come at you. What was the memory you two were thinking of?" Harry looked at Buffy and nodded for her to tell him.

"We were thinking of the day we came to live with you and the Giles's."

"It was the day Buffy and I found out what it was truly like to be a family. The Dursley's were our family by blood and never did a thing for us but beat us."

"But you and the Giles showed us nothing but love and became our new family."

"I wish James and Lily were here to see how great you two turned out despite the Dursleys. They would have been as proud of you as I am."

* * *

As the days turned into weeks Buffy felt she was truly over Oz. That was until she realized that Valentine's Day was only a few days away. She watched as those who were fortunate enough to have someone would sneak kisses when they could or snuggle close when they were supposed to be studying. The sight of this had once again put Buffy into a funk where she hid herself away in her room with the curtains drawn. She knew that her friends were concerned about her but she just couldn't tell them what she was feeling. On the occasions she did come out Fred and George had offered her numerous items ranging from sweets to jokes in hopes of cheering her up. It didn't work. On Valentine's Day itself the romance was ten times worse as just about everywhere was decorated with pink and red hearts. Buffy decide to seek shelter in her spot at the library. When she walked into the library it was indeed quiet and Buffy smiled noticing that there were very few students there. Making her way to her spot she was about to sit down when she noticed a heart shaped card with her name on it. With a tentative hand Buffy reached for the card and opened it.

_**Buffy,**_

_**With everything that has happened recently to you I have finally worked up the courage to reveal myself to you. If you are interested follow the clues to find out who I am.**_

_**If you're still reading this you must be interested. To find your next clue come to the place where the sky can be clear, cloudy, sunny, or dark. Where it snows but never hits the ground. Where you can see the night sky and don't even have to look out a window."**_

Buffy knew that secret admirer must have wanted her to go to the Great Hall. Buffy turned and quickly left the library never seeing the delighted face of her Secret Admirer who watched her from the shadows. It hadn't taken Buffy long to reach the Great Hall. She reached the door and pushed it open. The hall was empty as Buffy began looking around. Her eyes fell upon the Gryffindor table to see a card with a single heart shaped chocolate sitting on top of it right where she normally sat. She picked up both and opened the card.

_**Even a chocolate as sweet as this doesn't compare to you. To find your next clue find the house that is green.**_

Buffy unraveled the chocolate heart and popped it into her mouth as she thought about where to find a house that is green. She thought about all the scenery pictures at Hogwarts and didn't remember seeing any with a green house. That was when the thought struck her. Her secret admirer didn't want her to find a house painted green but a greenhouse where flowers grow. She knew it had to be the green house where they had Herbology. Buffy smiled and hurried off toward the greenhouse. As she got closer to the greenhouse, she saw a rose with a note attached to it stuck to the door. Buffy carefully pried the rose and note from the door. She sniffed the rose before reading the note.

_**Roses are red. Violets are blue and this rose doesn't compare to the beauty that is you. To find your next clue go to the giant who dwells with flying royalty.**_

Buffy knew that the only giant at Hogwarts had was Hagrid and flying royalty had to be Buckbeak. She remembered from Hagrid's lesson that Hippogriffs are proud creatures. Taking another sniff of her rose she smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

As Buffy walked toward Hagrid's hut she realized her mood had improved greatly since she realized Valentine's Day was coming. She was smiling a huge smile just thinking about getting to meet her secret admirer. On her way to Hagrid's anyone that saw her would know she was happier than she had been in a while as she practically ran toward his place. As she got closer she saw Hagrid sitting outside his hut with Fangs and Buckbeak. Buckbeak was tethered to a post in the yard and started to get excited as soon as he caught Buffy's scent.

"H'allo Buffy."

"Hi Hagrid. How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine but I'm guessing that's not what you came to see me about." At that Buffy blushed. "I was told to give yah this."

Hagrid handed her another bigger heart shaped clue that was made out of plain white paper. Buffy took it from him and quickly opened it. On the inside instead of words there was a picture. It was a beautifully drawn picture of the Quidditch pitch. The way the picture was drawn it was as if someone was looking down at it. One of the goal post had an arrow pointing at it. While Buffy was looking at the picture Buckbeak had moved closer to her and was nudging her with his head.

"I think Buckbeak here wants you to take him for a ride." Hagrid told her as Buckbeak nudge her again.

"I would love too. Do you think he would take me over to the pitch? My next clue is on one of the goal post."

"What do you say Buckbeak? Would you take Buffy over to the Quidditch pitch to receive her letter?" Buckbeak nodded. "Good. I'll lift you up."

"Hagrid, do you know who my secret admirer is?"

"I do but I ain't gonna tell yeh. You'll just have ta figure it out."

Hagrid lifted Buffy up and placed her on Buckbeak's back. Buckbeak had taken a real liking to Buffy and would want her to ride him when she and Harry came to visit. Buckbeat started to run before taking off into the air. Buffy loved the feeling of the wind as it hit her face. She could tell that Buckbeak was enjoying it too. As they approached the pitch Buffy could make out a group practicing and she knew it had to be Gryffindor. Oliver had been scheduling practices just about every day. When she was close enough to see the actual players she laughed to see that it was indeed Gryffindor. Buffy didn't want to interrupt practice so she motioned Buckbeak over toward the goal post. On the backside of the middle goal post Buffy saw the envelope. She pulled it off. Buckbeak began to fly down toward the ground so that Buffy could look at her next clue without risking falling off. Buffy hopped off of Buckbeak and petted him as the entire Gryffindor team landed.

"Buffy! Glad to see you out. I thought you were going to hide away in the library today."

"That was my plan until I received a note from my secret admirer. I've been on a sort of scavenger hunt collecting gifts. I just collected my next gift and clue."

Buffy told them as she opened up the envelope. She pulled out two sheets of paper. The first paper Buffy opened was another picture. This time the picture was of Buffy laughing. Her eyes were filled with merriment. At the bottom of the picture was some writing.

_**Not even sunrise or sunset can compare to this.**_

"What is it?" Fred asked.

Buffy showed them the picture that her secret admirer had drawn. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia all made a sighing sound.

"Wow Buffy, that is really good." Katie told her.

"I'll say. He caught the very essence that is you. I mean, how sweet is this?" Alicia said gushing a bit over the picture.

"What else did you get?" Harry asked motioning to the second piece of paper. Buffy had forgotten about the second paper having been so enamored with the first one.

"It's my final clue. It says now that you have received all your gifts go back to where this all started. Go back to the beginning. He wants me to meet him in the library."

"How do you know that?" Angelina asked.

"The library is where I received the first note. I really should get going. I don't want to keep him waiting. Sorry to interrupt your practice. If someone could give me a boost Buckbeak and I will be out of here."

"Let me." Oliver said grabbing her around the waist and hoisting up to sit upon the now kneeling Buckbeak.

"Thanks, Harry I see you later. Have a good practice."

Buffy waved as Buckbeak took off into the air once again and headed towards Hagrid's hut.

* * *

On her walk back up to the school Buffy felt herself becoming more and more nervous. She really wanted to meet her secret admirer but she was worried that if she became close to whomever it was that he might break her heart like Oz did. She reached the front door of the school and pulled it open. Making her way in she had to stop herself from going right back out the door. She paused for a minute to sniff the flower she was holding and to look at the two pictures she had gotten from him. Looking at the details of the two pictures made Buffy really realize what kind of time had been put into these drawings. With a thoughtful look on her face Buffy resumed her course to the library. As soon as she turned down the hall that the library was in she noticed that the floor was covered with rose petals. Bending down she scooped up a hand full of petals and loved the way the petals felt soft and silky. Smiling a huge smile Buffy quickened her pace. She followed the petals into the library to see that they were leading her to the spot where she always sat. As she turned the corner she stopped and gasped.

* * *

Before I run and hide because I made this chapter a cliff hanger I promise you for sure that the Secret Admirer will be revealed. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by the end of the week. There won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter as there was for this one.

**Please Review.**


	15. Revealing the Secret Admirer

**As promised here is the next chapter exactly one week.**

**Your reviews were great and I do apologize for the cliffhanger. For those of you who want my head for leaving a cliffhanger on the previous chapter hopefully you'll let me keep it since I updated quickly.**

**I hope you all are happy with who her Secret Admirer is.**

* * *

The reading area was now nicely decorated with vases of red roses, red and pink hearts, and heart shaped chocolates. Where there used to be empty floor there was now a small plushy couch. Before her stood her Secret Admirer and he was holding a wrapped cube shaped present for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Buffy."

"Cedric? You're my Secret Admirer?" Buffy asked completely stunned. He nodded. "When?"

"Since the first time I spotted you in Hogmeade at Flourish and Botts. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since."

"Really?" Cedric nods. "Why would you want me when you could have any girl in this school?"

"Because you are beautiful and charismatic. You're smile could light up the darkest room and your laughter sounds like music to my ears. You are probably one of the bravest people I know and you are not afraid to speak your mind. That's why I want you. That is…if you want to give it a try. I know your break up with Oz really hurt you. I'll…"

"Cedric." Buffy said moving until she stood right in front of him. "I want to try. No one who didn't truly care about me could draw this and get all my expressions just right. You've really got talent. Out of all the gifts you gave me the pictures are my second favorite."

"What is your first favorite?"

"The book you gave me at Christmas. I went back to get it later that day only to find it gone."

"And I bet you got that cute little pout on your face. The one that says "I can't believe they won't let me get that pout"."

"I have more than one?" Buffy asked surprised that he had been paying that close attention.

"You're other pout I named it the "pretty please" pout. That's the one where you get the big puppy dog eyes and your lip quivers a bit. I think you could get just about anyone to give you anything you wanted with that pout."

"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind. I can't believe you're my secret admirer. Not that I'm not happy about it because I am. It's just that I kept thinking of who it could be. When you told me that rumor about Malfoy, I started watching him more closely and I just knew it wasn't him. Then I thought it might have been Fred or George because their all running around acting like my knights in shining armor, but then the first picture came and I knew that neither of them could have drawn such a beautiful picture. Their talent is in making people laugh. Where did you learn to draw like this?"

"It's something I've been able to do since I was little. My dad said he caught me drawing my first picture when I was two. It was a picture of him and my mom. He still has it in a photo album at home."

"You'll have to show me some time. So is that for me?" Buffy asked pointing to the box that was still held in Cedric's hand.

"Oh yeah, let's sit down first."

Cedric said taking her hand and leading her toward the couch. They took a seat and Cedric handed her the gift. Buffy took the pink ribbon off the red box. Lifting the lid the first thing Buffy saw was another chocolate flower and underneath that was some kind of book. Buffy eyes shun brightly as she looked at him. Cedric returned her smile. Buffy put the flower back in the box and reached for the book. Her smile grew even bigger when she realized that the book was handmade.

"This is sort of like my journal. Instead of writing I draw pictures and I wanted to share it with you. I started this one when the school year started."

Opening the book made her gasp as she saw a drawing of the outside of the castle. You could tell that it was obviously night time. Buffy turned the page to see that the next picture was of one of the feast in the Great Hall.

"That's me and this one is you right?" Buffy said as she took a closer look at Cedric's face. "Is that a jealous look on your face?"

"It is. I was rather jealous of Oliver as were several others. I was wishing that I could switch places with him."

Buffy gave him a smile before turning the page and seeing a picture of herself sniffing a rose and in the corner was small Cedric with a smile on his face. Turning the next page she saw a picture of the two of them under the tree. Buffy was offering a piece of her chocolate flower to him. The picture continued with some of his classes, one of him holding the snitch after beating Gryffindor, and there were two pictures of Hogsmeade. The last pictures in the book were the hardest for Buffy to look at. They were of Buffy. One was of her bleeding on the floor and Cedric was holding her. His face showed how terrified he was for her. Then there was one of her in the hospital bed. She was laying on her front and the bandages on her back could just be seen peeking out from beneath the covers. Her eyes were shut and she appeared to be asleep.

"I haven't drawn anything since that day. I haven't felt like drawing anything."

"How do you feel about drawing something now? I think you need to add today into this journal. You'll even have a perfectly content model to use."

"I think I do feel a picture coming on." Cedric said with a smile as he used his wand to summon his art pad and supplies.

* * *

By the end of the week word had spread pretty quickly around Hogwarts that Buffy Potter had moved on and was now dating Cedric Diggory. Many of the older girls were jealous that he was dating someone two years younger than him, and there were a few guys who were disappointed that they had missed their opportunity to ask Buffy out. The day of Gryffindor's next match came and Harry had gotten his broom back that morning from Remus. That had done a world of good to build his confidence up. As Gryffindor waited to fly out Buffy stood by Harry offering him reassurances that he was the best seeker and that they could handle a dementor if it came their way.

"Do you have my feather?"

"I've got it right here." Harry said patting the pocket underneath his robe. "I've carried it every game we've ever played except one."

Buffy nodded knowing he meant the Hufflepuff game. Harry had forgotten it that game and by the time he realized he hadn't had it it had been too late to go back for it. Buffy hugged him tightly before heading out racing to get to her spot before the match starts.

* * *

Buffy made her way through the crowd of people to find her spot with Ron, Hagrid, Seamus, and Cedric who had decided to sit with Buffy for the match. When Cedric spotted Buffy he smiled and waved. Buffy waved back before she came to stand by him.

"Everything all right with Harry?" Cedric asked her.

"Yeah he was just a little nervous about the match. I just reassured him and made sure he had his good luck charm with him."

"His good luck charm?"

"Yeah a feather that I floated our first year, I gave it to him on his first match. He carries it with him every match except for one."

"The one he lost?" Buffy nodded.

The whistle blew and the match began with Ravenclaw getting the Quaffle first. Buffy watched as Katie stole the quaffle and charged for the Ravenclaw goal. Dodging the other players with the help of her teammates Katie threw the Quaffle.

"Katie Bell scores the first goal of the game. Gryffindor leads 10-0."

Buffy cheered with the rest of the crowd. As the game continued on Buffy felt a hand take hers. She looked down to see that Cedric was holding her hand. Buffy smiled at him while giving his hand a squeeze. Returning her attention back to the game she looked up in time to see Harry going after the snitch. She hoped that Harry had seen the bludger that was heading toward him. Harry had and was just barely able to dodge the bludger.

"That was close." Buffy said and cheered as Gryffindor scored again.

The Gryffindor team managed to keep the Quaffle in their possession to score another six goals before Ravenclaw had even scored one. The Ravenclaw chasers finally managed to get the Quaffle long enough to score three goals.

"I think Harry see the snitch." Cedric told Buffy as he pointed with his free hand.

"Come on Harry!" Buffy cheered.

Buffy watched as Harry had indeed spotted the snitch and he urged his broom on. She knew that he probably hadn't seen Cho until she was right up on him.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Buffy heard Wood yell. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

A bludger sent by the Ravenclaw seeker was heading right Harry and he had to once again dodge to avoid being hit. Both he and Cho had lost the snitch.

"What's Harry doing?" Cedric asked.

"Throwing Cho off. She's been following Harry in hopes that he'll see the Snitch and she might be able to out fly him to it, but Harry's not falling for it."

They watched as Harry went into a steep dive and Cho followed him. Then just as suddenly as the dive had begun it ended as Harry pulled up sharply and Cho couldn't follow. She and Cedric watched as Harry really did spot the Snitch and began heading for it. Out of the corner of her eye Buffy spotted three dementors, tall, black, hooded dementors. With no hesitation she drew her wand and pointed it at the dementors.

"**Expecto patronum!"** Both Buffy and Harry called out at the same time

Cho Chang had recovered from the dive and had begun making her toward the snitch. Cho gasped and Harry looked down to see what had her attention. Below them were looking up at him. Grabbing the wand he made sure to have, he plunged toward them. His wand pointed at them. Once again a stag and a doe came out of their wands. Buffy averted her eyes and looked up to see that Harry had returned to the game and was once again chasing after the Snitch. Seconds later the whistle blew and the game was over with Harry having caught the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!"

All of Gryffindor began to cheer loudly and Buffy hugged Cedric before pulling him out of the crowd to head toward the field. Harry had just landed when Buffy, Cedric, Ron. And Remus came to stand beside him.

"That was amazing!" Cedric told them.

"Good job you two. You proved that you can perform a patronus without the help of the other. I'm so proud of both of you."

"The dementors didn't affect me at all. What about you Buffy?"

"I didn't feel a thing either." Buffy told them.

"That would be because they-er-weren't dementors. Come and see-" Lupin said pointing toward where McGonagall stood before Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were on top of each other on the ground where they had fallen.

"You two gave Mr. Malfoy and his friends quite a scare."

"An unworthy trick! A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Fifty points from Slytherin. I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake. Ah, here he comes now."

The whole group stood there laughing at the scene before them. Malfoy and his cronies knew that they were in serious trouble.

"Harry that was a great match and I look forward to the end of the year for that unofficial rematch."

"Thanks Cedric." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Come on party! Gryffindor common room now!" George said with delight.

Right!" Harry said as he and Ron turned to catch up with him. Remus moved to see what was going to happen to Malfoy."You coming Buffy?"

"I'll catch up in a moment." Harry nodded and Buffy turned to Cedric. "So, I'll see tomorrow by the trees?"

"Yes but let's make it after lunch. I have a feeling you're going to be tired tomorrow morning after so much celebrating."

"You're right the Weasley twins are likely to keep the party going on all night."

"May I escort you to the castle doors?" Cedric said offering her his arm.

"Yes." Buffy said looping her arm in his. As they walked toward the castle Buffy rested her head on his arm.

* * *

The party did go late into the night and only broke up when McGonagall had put an end to it. After quickly cleaning up, everyone had gone off to bed. Buffy wasn't sleepy so she grabbed a book to read and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy Hermione asked.

"Just downstairs to read for a bit. I didn't want to wake you all by using my wand for light."

Hermione just nodded and went back to sleep. As Buffy walked down the stairs she thought about her best friend. She hadn't even come to the game because she was studying and was too busy to join the party because of studying. To top it off she and Ron were fighting because Crookshanks keeps going after Scabbers who was now missing presumably eaten by Crookshanks. Reaching the Common Room she used her wand to light the fire before settling herself on the couch.

Buffy had fallen asleep on the couch. The book she had been reading had long since fallen to the floor. The fire, having not received any fresh wood, was dying out once again. A lone figure entered the Common Room keeping to the shadows. Buffy was sleeping so deeply that she never felt when the lone figure had placed the blanket on her. What did awake her was the loud screaming sound she heard. She sat up quickly the noise startling her as she tried to figure out why she wasn't in bed. Her eyes went wide as she saw a shadow figure dash from the stairs from the boy's dormitory and out the portrait.

"Who shouted?" "What's all the noise?" Several students asked as they came into the Common Room.

"What's all the noise?" Percy said again as he entered the common room. "Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed."

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs." Percy said while pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas. His hair looking wild.

"Perce-Sirius Black!" Ron said his voice barely above a whisper."In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room was silent.

"Nonsense!" Percy said trying not to look like what was just said startled him. "You had too much to eat. Ron-had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-" Ron started.

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

"He's right Percy. I didn't see his face but I saw a shadowy figuring moving fast from the boy's dormitory and out the portrait. That had been right after Ron's screams woke me up."

Before anyone could say anything Professor McGonagall entered looking quite upset that her students were up.

"I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Why is everyone out of bed? Percy, I expect better out of you."

"I was just trying to get them back to bed. Ron swears Sirius Black was about to attack him. I told him he was just having a nightmare."

"PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE! ASK BUFFY IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. SHE SAW IT TOO."

"Quiet down Mr. Weasley! There is no reason to shout. Is that true Miss Potter?"

"Yes Professor. I fell asleep down here and woke up when I heard Ron scream. That's when I saw a shadowy figure come running from the boy's dorm and out the portrait."

"How could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked as moved toward the portrait. Everyone was quiet as they listened.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!"

"You-you did? Why?"

"He gave me the passwords. Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of

paper!"

McGonagall didn't know what to say to that as she walked back into the Common Room. She knew her face looked pretty much the same as her students stunned and frightened.

"Which person," she said her voice shaken, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Everyone looked at one another as a single hand rose in to the air. That hand belonged to Neville Longbottom.

"From this day on until Sirius Black is caught no one is to give the password to Neville. Now I know that it will be hard for you all to sleep but you must try and I want you all back up into your beds."

The student population began to disperse with the exception of Buffy and Harry.

"Professor, after what just happened I don't think I would be able to sleep in here tonight. What about you Harry?"

"No, I don't think I could either."

"Can we go and stay with Remus tonight?" Buffy asked using that pout that Cedric said could get whatever she wanted.

"I will walk you and Mr. Potter to his room before I inform the Headmaster."

Buffy ran over to the couch and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her as she and Harry followed McGonagall out.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you like it.**

**I will be posting two new polls on my profile so check it out and vote.**

**Please review.**


	16. The Next Day

**Here is the next chapter. It seems my muse is good for two chapters at a time and then it needs a break.**

**Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me and have reviewed this story.**

**This story is getting closer and closer to the end so I'll to give my muse a swift kick to get it in gear.**

* * *

The next morning all the Gryffindors including Buffy and Harry were very tired as they entered the Great Hall. As Buffy moved tiredly toward her seat she stopped when she saw Cedric coming toward her.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much last night. Every time I heard a noise I jumped afraid it would be Sirius Black returning. We still on for later?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Now allow me the honor of escorting you to your seat."

Buffy nodded and Cedric held out his arm to her. She took it and he walked her to the Gryffindor tables where she took a seat between her brother and Hermione. He kissed her hand before letting it go and returning to the Hufflepuff tables. At the teacher's table Dumbledore smiled before using his knife to tap on the goblet. At the clinking sound everyone immediately got quiet and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"As most of you already know Sirius Black has managed to gain entry into the school and into the Gryffindor's boys dormitory. Until further notice all of the student body is to remain inside the castle. Anyone caught outside the castle without one of your teachers will be punished greatly. Now with that out of the way let breakfast begin."

Breakfast appeared on the table and everyone began eating and talking about Sirius Black. Buffy looked toward the Hufflepuff table to find that Cedric was looking at her. With both hands together she made it look like a book and began turning the pages. Cedric nodded in understanding that they would meet in the library. They both returned to their breakfast excitingly anticipating spending the afternoon together.

* * *

After breakfast Buffy spent the first part of her morning with Hermione. The feud between Ron and Hermione was still going as strong as ever and Hermione stayed away from Ron. Harry and Buffy were usually around Ron so Hermione had been staying away from them too. So Buffy made sure to pull her away from her studying to have some fun. She got Lavender and Pavarti and they all went back to their room where Lavender suggested they should get makeovers. Buffy and Pavarti quickly agreed to that but Hermione was hesitant.

"I really need to get back to studying. I have a big test in Ancient Runes tomorrow."

"You can study later. I get to give you a makeover."

Buffy said as she went over to her trunk and pulled out everything she would need. She got a big bowl and a pitcher of water. Buffy had Hermione sit in the chair and told her to put her head back as she began to wet her hair down.

* * *

Lunch time had been an interesting event as just about everyone had taken a look at the four girl's new hair style. After lunch Buffy met up with Cedric outside the Great Hall. Cedric was looking at Buffy and her new do.

"So? What do you think?"

"It's different. I like it though. Who decided on the color?"

"Hermione and Lavender did. Hermione had chosen the first color and she decided to make my hair darker than my normal brown hair but it turned out looking like I was Snape's love child."

At that Cedric laughed out loud and was glad they weren't in the library yet for that laugh surely would have gotten them thrown out.

"Then Lavender suggested she go blonde and then Pavarti thought I would look good with strawberry streaks. It's just for today though. I have to put it back to my normal color for classes tomorrow. Remus said it would be too much of a distraction for certain students."

"I would have to agree with him. If you wore your hair like that and I had class with you I know I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things." Buffy said pulling him down and kissing him on his cheek.

"So what did you think of the other's hair?"

"I think Hermione should seriously consider keeping it straight. I think she could turn more than a few heads herself if she took her head out of her books. As for Lavender and Pavarti, they were nice but not as nice as yours and Hermione."

* * *

They entered the library hand in hand and made their way over to where they usually sat. Cedric had talked Madam Pince into letting the couch from Valentine's Day stay. They both sat down on the couch.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"How about I read to you? I know you didn't get much sleep last night so if you get tired feel free to use me as a pillow."

"Sounds good. What are you going to read to me?"

"I know you and Harry were raised Muggle and in Muggles studies we're learning about Muggle fairytales." He pulled the book out of his bag and showed her.

"I used to read fairy tales at school during recess. My favorite story was about girl named Cinderella who lived with her step mother and step sisters. They made her due all the house work and even gave her more work to do when she wanted to go to the ball. Her fairy Godmother comes and fixes everything so that she can go and she meets her prince. I think I like this one so much because it reminds me so much of my life."

"I think I remember glancing across that title in the table of contents." Cedric told her as he opened the book to the table of contents. He smiled as he saw that story was indeed in the book. "Here it is. Would you like me to read this one?"

"I think that would be great." Buffy said with a content sigh.

Cedric began reading and Buffy just loved the way his voice sounded. About half way through the story Buffy's eyes began to droop. Before Cedric had reached the end Buffy was fast asleep.

Once he finished the story, he looked down at Buffy and smiled that she was sound asleep. For several minutes he just sat there and watched her. Carefully he lifted Buffy's head so that he could get from beneath her and laid her on the couch. When she didn't stir Cedric grabbed his bag and pulled out his pad. He sat on the floor and began to sketch her. She looked so beautiful to him lying there. Cedric was still drawing when Buffy began to stir an hour and a half later. She stretched as she began to rise and the first thing she saw was Cedric watching her.

"Did you have a good rest?" Cedric asked.

"I did. How long was I out for?"

"I don't know for sure, but long enough for me to sketch this." Cedric said holding up the drawing of her sleeping.

"Wow, you drew this while I slept?"

"I looked down at you and watched you while you slept and I wanted to preserve it. You look even more beautiful when you sleep."

"You say the kindest things to me." Buffy said getting up and going over to where he was sitting.

Buffy sat down beside him and leaned in. For the very first time ever she kissed Cedric on the lips instead of on his cheek. The kiss was short but it left both of them stunned.

"That was nice." Cedric said with a loving look at her.

"I liked it to. Do you think maybe we could try it again?" Buffy asked a bit shyly.

"I think we should." Cedric said right before he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

The next morning Buffy and Hermione's hair were back to normal. The first class on Monday morning for the third year Gryffindors was Divination. For today's lesson they were using the crystal balls. They were sitting in pairs and Buffy was sitting with Ron as Harry wanted to sit with Hermione. While Professor Trelawney was talking everyone who was awake was looking in their ball. They were all showing the same thing fog.

"Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you... See. Oh my, what do we have here...?"

Professor Trelawney said as she approached Buffy and Ron's table. Buffy nudged Ron a moment before she had come over so he was still looking out of it.

"I think my inner eye needs a little more clearing all I see is fog." Buffy told her hoping she didn't sound sarcastic.

"Let me have a look."

Professor Trelawney puts her hands on both sides of the ball and begins to stare at it. The class watched as her body went still. She began to talk as if she were in a trance.

"_You will come into a great deal of power Miss Potter. One will die and you will be the next chosen. You will fight in darkness but your battle will never end until the next one is chosen."_

Professor Trelawney stops speaking and her head dips down. No one dare to speak all to stunned over what was just said Half the class was watching Professor Trelawney the other half was watching Buffy. It was Hermione who was the one to break the trance on both the class and Trelawney, as she got up and placed a hand on Trelawney.

"Professor? Professor, are you all right?"

"What? Oh yes my dear, where was I?" Before anyone could say anything the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Most of the class gathered up their things and left, but several stayed behind to check on Buffy. Through their bond Harry could feel how stunned his sister was over what had just happened.

"Is she all right? Perhaps we should get her to Poppy. I'm thinking of heading there myself. Got a dreadful headache."

"I'm okay Professor. I was just thinking about what you said before class ended. We'd better go. Wouldn't do to be late for Transfigurations."

Buffy said as she gathered her books together and headed out of the classroom. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pavarti, and Lavender all ran to catch up with her.

"You know that woman couldn't predict tomorrow's date let alone the future."

"I don't think so Hermione. This was different than her other predictions. She was really in a trance and she was talking about me becoming a vampire slayer."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I am. Remember that DADA class where Professor Lupin brought in Faith and Wesley? They told us that when a slayer dies another one is called, and Faith said she was called the chosen one or chosen two now. I think I'm going to become a slayer soon."

* * *

They arrived at Transfigurations and as soon as they entered everyone became quiet and they were all trying to look as if they hadn't been talking about her. They moved to take their seats. Harry sat with Ron while Buffy sat with Hermione. Quiet whispering started up again only to stop as McGonagall entered. As she walked to the head of the room she saw that something once again had unsettled them.

"Before we begin who would like to tell me what has occurred in your last class that has you all whispering and acting like gossiping ninnies?"

"We just came from Divinations." Harry told her.

"I'm pretty sure Professor Trelawney just made a real prediction about my future." Professor McGonagall gave her a skeptical look. "I agree with you that normally Professor Trelawney couldn't predict what she was going to wear to tomorrow even if it was sitting right in front of her. Professor she got real quiet, she stared at the ball as if she was in a trance, and she didn't move anything but her mouth. She said and I quote "You will come into a great deal of power Miss Potter. One will die and you will be the next chosen. You will fight in darkness but your battle will never end until the next one is chosen." When Professor Lupin brought the slayer and her watcher in she told us she was called the Chosen one. I think I'm going to be a slayer. Is it possible for a witch to be a slayer?"

"I think that you should discuss this with the Headmaster as soon as possible. Miss Potter I want you to go to the Headmaster office and tell him what you just told me. You are excused from my class."

"Yes Professor. Could Harry come with me please?" Buffy asked her giving her a pleading look. McGonagall looked at her before nodding her consent.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she and Harry grabbed their books and left the classroom.

"_I'm glad she let you come with me."_ Buffy told him through the bond as they walked.

"_I am too. I hope Professor Trelawney is wrong about you becoming a slayer."_

"_Why? I've always thought being a slayer would be interesting."_

"_But remember what Mr. Wyndam Pryce said about slayers. Slayers die at an early age, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think I could take it."_

"_I don't either, but just maybe I could be the exception to the rule and become the longest living slayer in history. Who knows maybe there's some sort of spell that could pass the powers on once you reach a certain age."_

* * *

Buffy and Harry reached the gargoyle ending the conversation they were having. Harry gave the password. They rode the stairs up and Buffy knocked on his door.

"Come." They heard Dumbledore speak. "Ahh, I've been expecting you Miss Potter."

"You were?" Buffy asked wondering how he knew.

"Yes, news of what happened during Divinations is quickly making its way around the school, but I would like to hear what happened from you."

Buffy told him about what happened and how Professor Trelawney looked. When she finished she waited for him to speak.

"I see. I would say that Professor Trelawney did indeed have a premonition. Unlike her grandmother who truly could see the future before she went crazy Sybil only gets them on rare occasions. She's only had one come true since she's worked here. You should talk to Remus and the Giles's and let them know what has occurred. Now I believe you have been excused from Transfigurations and I believe Remus has a free period right now."

Harry and Buffy nodded saying their thanks before leaving. Buffy could feel the dread come over him.

"_We'll get through this."_ Buffy told him through the link.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. Remember voting is still open on and the Yahoo group diedandlivedtwice.**

**I hope to have the next chapter up quicker than this one. Your reviews would really help.**

**Please review.**


	17. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

My muse is happy and is writing up a storm. Here is the next chapter and I should have another one out in a few days.

**After this chapter there will probably only be another chapter or two. You guys have been great.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

With the restriction lifted the Hogsmead weekend had come and gone. Buffy, Harry, and Neville had been the only third year Gryffindor's that couldn't go. Neville's grandmother made it part of his punishment and due to the rise in Sirius Black sightings Harry and Buffy had to remain at the castle. The day had turned out okay for Buffy anyway. Cedric had come back from Hogsmead about ninety minutes later with a bundle of different food and two jugs of butterbeer. They sat outside in their favorite spot having fun. That was what she was thinking about as she tried to sleep that night. Buffy didn't know how long she had been laying there before she decided to get up. Putting her slippers on, she grabbed her wand and the Marauders Map. She went down to the common room and sat down in the arm chair.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Buffy said and watched as the map came to life showing where everyone was at.

Dumbledore was pacing in his office and Remus was in his room probably asleep. Filch was roaming the hallway. When Buffy opened the map more she almost fell out of her chair.

"_Harry! Come down to the common room quick!"_ Buffy called through their link. Seconds later she heard feet coming down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Harry said a bit breathless.

"I was just looking to see who was in the castle and look what name appeared on the map." Buffy pointed to the map.

"Peter Pettigrew? Isn't he supposed to be dead? Maybe the map made a mistake."

"I don't think so but I think we should take a look. Come on."

Harry nodded and the two left the common room following the map to where Pettigrew should be. Harry and Buffy both had their wands out using their wands for light. They had rerouted their direction twice to avoid running into Filch. Pettigrew was heading toward the Arithmancy class room. As they walked the paintings were telling to put out their lights. Harry and Buffy moved down the hallway and according to the map Pettigrew was only about fifteen feet in front of them. They both moved carefully lifting their wands high and as far from their body as they could, but still saw nothing. They both looked at the map to see that he should be right in front of them. They both turned following the steps and jumped when they saw light reflecting back at them only to find out it was a mirror.

"How is that possible? He went right past us. Snape's coming. Dim your light. Mischief managed. Put this in your pocket. Nox."

Buffy handed the map to him just as her light went out they heard footsteps and saw another light coming toward them. They knew it was Snape.

"Potter and Potter. What are you both doing wandering the corridors at night?" Snape sneered.

"I had a really bad nightmare about Sirius Black. Harry was taking me to Remus's room. I know we're not supposed to be out but I just couldn't sleep."

"And when Buffy can't sleep I can't sleep." Harry piped in.

"Professor, would you take us there? Harry and I aren't used to walking the castle at night. It looks different and I'm afraid we got a bit turned around." Buffy asked putting on her most innocent face. Snape looked at her as if trying to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"I will if you turn out your pockets." Harry and Buffy began to turn out their pockets and he saw their wands and the parchment. "What might this be?"

"Ron brought this back for us from Zonko's. I was wearing this hoodie earlier. I must have left it in there." Harry said smoothly.

"Did you figure out what it does?" Buffy asked.

"Not yet, and Ron won't tell me."

"Let me see it. Reveal your secrets!" Words began to appear and Snape looked at Buffy. "Read it."

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..." Buffy paused.

"Go on."

"I don't think I should. You won't like what it says and we are finally coming to a student/teacher understanding."

Snape took the parchment out of her hand and read what it said.

"... and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Buffy? Harry? What are you two doing out of bed?" Snape turned around and the light from his wand showed Remus.

"I had a nightmare about Sirius Black. Harry was bringing me to you and we got a bit turned around. Professor Snape found us and he was trying to help us figure out what this parchment does." Buffy told him hoping she was maintaining her innocent look.

"Thank you Severus, I'll take them from here." Remus said putting an arm around Buffy and Harry.

"Professor Snape sir, may we have our parchment back?" Buffy asked.

With a harrumph he handed her the parchment before walking away. Remus took the parchment from her as they watched until Snape's light disappeared. Then they all walked to Remus's quarters.

* * *

When Buffy, Harry, and Remus, reached his quarters Remus gave the password and let Harry and Buffy go in first. The twins sit on the couch and Remus stands before them.

"Which one of you wants to explain what you were really doing out there? And how did you really get this?"

"You know what that is?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do…" Remus started.

"…because you're Moony." Buffy stated.

"You are far too observant just like your mother. Yes, I am Moony."

"And Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Prongs was your father and Padfoot is Sirius. Peter was Wormtail."

"Speaking of Peter, I don't think he's as dead as everyone thinks he is." Buffy told him.

"What do you mean?"

"The real reason Buffy and I were roaming the halls was because Peter Pettigrew's name was on the Marauders map."

"According to the map he passed right by us but neither Harry or I saw or heard anything. Has the map ever been wrong?"

"No, the map has always been accurate. You are sure you saw the name Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes." Harry and Buffy said at the same time.

"That might be why they only found Peter's finger, but I'm going to need more than this before I can present it to the headmaster. Do you two want to stay here or go back to your dorm?"

"We'll go back to the dorm. I take it you'll be keeping the map?" Buffy asked.

"I will. How did you get the map anyway? The last time I saw it, it had been confiscated by the caretaker before Filch."

"Let's just say that the Marauders have themselves two red headed twin worshipers who gave it to Harry and I incase we need to get away from Sirius Black. All I know is they filched it from Filch. I didn't ask how."

"Probably better not to know. Let's get you two back to bed."

* * *

It was time for the last Quidditch match of the year Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Both teams were the top for the Quidditch cup. Every spot in the stadium was filled. Once again Cedric was sitting with Buffy and the other Gryffindor's. The teams came out and everyone began to clap. Madam Pomfrey blows her whistle and they all watch and listen as Lee Jordan commentates.

"Gryffindor gets the Quaffle first. Alicia Spinnet dodges two Slytherin chasers heading straight for the Slytherin goal post. TEN POINTS! Way to go Alicia! Slytherin Chaser and Team Captain Marcus Flint has control of the Quaffle. Flint is fending off Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. **WHAM!**-nice Bludger work by George Weasley."

Buffy clapped and cheered loudly for her team. She clutched Cedric's arm a few seconds later Marcus Flint flew straight at Angelina and nearly knocked her off her broom. She then saw Fred Weasley throw his Beater club at the back of Marcus Flint's head. When Marcus's head hit his broom Buffy cheered at seeing the blood dripping from his nose.

"Way to go Fred!"

Madam Pomfrey blew her whistle to get everyone's attention.

That will do!" Madame Hooch yelled. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on a chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

Angelina got herself in position to take the shot.

"YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY- ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee's voice boomed. "Flint once again has the Quaffle as he moves toward the goal. Wood's a superb Keeper. Superb! Very difficult to pass-very difficult indeed-YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE SAVED IT!"

Most of the crowd cheered loudly. Buffy was looking for Harry. She had been into the game and had lost sight of him. She found him sitting above the action searching for the snitch. Turning her eyes back to the game, she saw that Katie was in possession of the Quaffle.

"THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Jordan voice boomed once again.

Slytherin Chaser Montague had pulled Katie's hair making her drop the quaffle.

"This is the roughest game of Quidditch I've ever seen. The Slytherin are being down right mean."

"I agree. I've been watching them and they've pulled a few things that Madam Pomfrey hasn't caught. Katie's taking her shot."

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-"

Buffy laughed as she saw Lee and Professor McGonagall discussing what he had just said.

"_Look out!"_

Buffy knew her warning had come just in time as Harry ducked and a bludger went over his head. The second bludger was heading for Harry never reached him as Fred intercepted it hitting it toward Malfoy.

"Gryffindor in possession again as Johnson takes the Quaffle-Flint alongside her-poke him the eye, Angelina!-it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke." Lee Jordan said holding his hands up in the air.

Flint had somehow gotten the Quaffle away from Angelina and was heading toward the goal. The Gryffindor side groaned upon seeing that Slytherin had finally scored.

* * *

Cedric knew that he was going to have a really dark bruise on his arm tomorrow. Buffy was clutching his arm tightly occasionally hiding her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. Slytherin was doing everything they could think of short of bringing out their wands and cursing the Gryffindor players. They hit Alicia with a beater bat, sent two bludger at Wood that hit him in the stomach, and Malfoy had even gone as far as to grab Harry's broom to slow him down. For each offense a penalty shot was awarded. Of course Fred and George retaliated when they could with sending bludgers their way. Buffy looked up at her brother to see him fly toward a crowd of Slytherin that were trying to stop Angelina. Buffy gasped and clutched tighter on Cedric's arm. Cedric winced. Harry had almost landed in the crowd but the tactic had allowed Angelina to score easily.

"Way to go Harry!" Buffy cheered.

Buffy watched with wide eyes as her brother turned the broom around to chase after Malfoy and the Snitch. In her head Buffy was chanting "you can do it Harry" over and over. She watched as Malfoy got closer and closer to the Snitch, but Harry was right on his tail. Letting go of his broom with his hands Harry threw himself forward knocking Malfoy's hands away from the Snitch and clasping his own hand around it. Buffy looked up at Cedric to see that he was cheering just as loudly as the rest of the students as Harry held up the Snitch. Cedric looked down at Buffy and he gave her a congratulatory kiss.

* * *

**Another chapter down the drain and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to vote in the poll. When this story is done the polls will close.**

**Please review.**


	18. The Truth Revealed

**Here's the next chapter and I hope to have the next chapter by next week.**

**I have closed the poll and here are the poll.**

1

Buffy 22 » 46%

2

Cedric 14 » 29%

3

Harry 11 » 23%

**I have posted another one on my profile at please vote in it.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm up to 163 reviews between the two sites.**

* * *

With exams done Harry, Ron, Hermione, Buffy, and Cedric had gone to Hagrid's for a small celebration about six. They were having a good time when they realized they needed to head back to the castle.

"Oh Ron before you go. I almost forgot." Everyone watched as Hagrid went over to his shelf and pulled a lid off a container. When he brought his hand out he had Scabbers. "Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron."

"I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione said with attitude and Buffy held back the sigh.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"Ron, you owe Hermione an apology. You've been treating her bad for months." Hermione and Ron began bickering.

"Come on you two, you can bicker all the way back to the school. See you later Hagrid." Harry said as they began to leave.

They were walking back the bickering between Hermione and Ron had stopped and they were walking back quietly.

"Ow!" Ron said dropping Scabbers who began to scurry away. "He bit me. Scabbers! Come back here!"

Ron begins to chase after Scabbers and everyone else began chasing after him. When Ron finally caught Scabbers he wasn't too far from the Whomping Willow.

"Shouldn't the Whomping Willow be moving? Doesn't it move?" Buffy asked wondering why the tree was so still.

"It is. I have never known it to stay still when anyone's been close to it." Cedric told them.

"Ron run!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

Ron looked up just as a growl came from behind them.

"It's the Grim!" Ron said with a frightened look.

Hermione, Harry, Cedric, and Buffy all turned to see what Ron was talking about. It was the creature that Buffy and Harry had been catching glimpses of. The slightly above average size dog growled again before jumping between Harry and Hermione, and charging toward Ron. Hermione, Harry, Cedric, and Buffy were all stunned as the dog bit into Ron's leg and began dragging him off. Buffy was the first one to break out of her stupor and ran towards Ron. The others soon followed. As Ron and the black dog got closer to the tree and the opening Buffy made a dive for Ron's free hand.

"I got you!" Buffy said as she too got dragged with Ron into the hole just as the Whomping Willow started moving again. She heard Harry and Cedric calling her name.

Buffy had tried to hold on to Ron's hand but both their hands had become sweaty and their hands released. Buffy had lain in the dirt for a minute as she watched Ron being dragged further away.

"_Buffy! Buffy!"_

"_Harry? What's wrong?"_

"_We're trying to keep the tree from killing us. Are you and Ron okay?"_

"_I'm fine. I don't know about Ron. When we got into the tunnel I lost my grip and he was gone before I could get up. Do you want me to come back out or go after Ron?"_

"_Don't come back out. I know you have the spirit of Godric Gryffindor with you so I know you'll be okay until we get there. Find Ron. We'll join you as soon as we can."_

"_All right, be careful."_

* * *

Buffy closed the link with Harry and stood up dusting herself off. With her wand out Buffy did a lighting spell and followed the tracks that were left by Ron and the dog. Buffy went up the stone stairs and eventually came up through a trap door. Looking around she realized she was inside the Shrieking Shack. Quietly she made her way up the stairs, and looked in the first room and then the second room. She saw that the dog had dropped Ron on the floor.

"Ron! Are you hurt?" Buffy said going straight to him and ignoring the dog that was moving away from them. Buffy helped Ron to sit on futon.

"Let me look at your leg." Ron let her look.

The leg looked like it could sprain or broken, but it was cut up from the animal's teeth. Buffy was going to have to wrap it until they could get him to the school's hospital. When Buffy looked up she saw the look in Ron's eyes, she turned around to see that where the dog once was now stood Sirius Black.

"Amazingly, I'm only a little surprised by this. I take it we're waiting for Harry and the others to get here?" Sirius only nodded.

"_Harry, where are you?"_

"_We just made it into the tunnel. We should be there within a few minutes. Did you find Ron?"_

"_Yes that's not all I found."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Our big black dog is Sirius Black. He's an animagus."_

"_We're almost there."_

"_We're upstairs second door on the right."_

Buffy broke the connection as she looked up at Ron to see that he was still really scared at what was going to happen. Buffy was sure that she and the others weren't in any danger especially since she hadn't felt the spirit of Godric Gryffindor come in her. A minute later they all heard the sound of footsteps quickly coming up the stairs. Harry, Hermione, and Cedric came in with wands at the ready.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Over there." Buffy pointed toward the corner as Sirius shut the door. Hermione stood in front of Harry while Cedric went to stand by Buffy. "It's okay Harry. He doesn't want to hurt us."

"How do you know that?" Sirius finally spoke.

"If you wanted us dead we would have been dead by now, because you have had a number of opportunities. When you snuck into the Gryffindor rooms everyone assumed you were there to kill Harry and me and that you must have gotten the wrong bed, but you didn't. If you were going to kill us you could have gotten me that night, but instead you covered me with a blanket."

"I've said it before and I'll probably say it again you are far too observant. Is everyone okay?" Remus asked as the door opened and he entered.

"Ron's a little tore up from someone's teeth but other than that we're fine." Buffy said throwing a glare Sirius's way. Sirius had enough sense still to look apologetic.

"I found him Remus. He's here. Let's kill him." Sirius said as he and Remus hugged.

"No! Harry and Buffy trust you. You're Buffy's guardian. I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend! He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

"What? Remus, you're a werewolf?" Buffy said with her best surprised face that made Harry and Remus laugh.

"We know he's a werewolf Hermione ever since we went to live with him and the Giles's. We wanted to tell you but it wasn't our secret to tell." Harry told her.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked.

"Since Professor Snape's essay."

"See I told you someone would figure it out and I'd be surprised if a few others did as well. I'm glad I went on that rant and told him off."

"Enough talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him."

"I think you need to bring the crazy train you are on to a stop and think about what you are saying. Wouldn't it make more since to take him alive to clear your name and let him do the same time you did and more?"

"You've figured it out then?" Remus asked Buffy. She nodded. "When?"

"When Sirius transformed into his human form."

"Buffy, what did you figure out? What do you three know that we don't?" Harry asked.

"That Peter Pettigrew is still alive. That's why we saw him on the map. That night in your room he didn't get the wrong bed. He was looking for Ron just like he grabbed Ron today."

"Why would he want me?" Ron asked his voice still shaky.

"Because you've been unknowingly hiding Peter Pettigrew." Remus told him.

"I have not!"

"Ron how long have you had Scabbers?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know about thirteen years."

"And Remus what was the only thing they found of Peter Pettigrew?"

"A finger."

"Ron have you ever noticed that Scabbers is missing one of his digits?"

"Pettigrew is Scabbers." Hermione was the first to speak

"Right, and I've been thinking why would Pettigrew need to hide unless he had did something that he needed to hide from."

"Peter was Lily's and James Secret Keeper. We switched at the last moment and he betrayed your parents." Sirius spoke.

"You're mad! Scabbers is…"

"Before you finish that sentence Ron, look how hard Scabbers is fighting to get out of your grip. It's why he bit you earlier and has been missing all these months. He went into hiding." Buffy said pointing to the rat in Ron's hands who was trying to get away.

"Can you change him out of his animagus form?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Sirius said but before anyone could say or do anything else Professor Snape barged into the room with his wand at the ready. He looked almost happy at having caught them with Sirius Black.

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Snape started.

"Severus…" Remus began but Snape interrupted.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle."

Buffy couldn't listen to any more of this. She pointed her finger at Snape and concentrated on the wandless spell she had just learned.

"Exsisto etiam!" Snape's body became very stiff and the only things that were moving were his eyes. "I must thank Professor McGonagall for teaching me that spell. The truth is about to come out here and you are going to be a witness. Afterwards you can have Dumbledore expel me and take away however many house points you wish but I won't let you interfere with saving a man's life."

"Buffy what did you do to him?" Harry asked.

"I just cast a wandless magic spell on him that basically told him to be still. Professor McGonagall taught me it." Buffy turned to Sirius. "Use my wand and do what you have to do but don't kill him."

Sirius accepted Buffy's wand and then went over to Ron and took Scabbers from him. Scabbers began screeching loudly and tried to get away.

"Together." Sirius said looking toward Remus who nodded.

Remus and Sirius pointed their wands at the ready as Sirius let Scabbers go. Scabbers began to scurry away trying to avoid being hit. One of the spells finally hit Scabbers. Just as he was going through a hole he changed into his human form. Remus and Sirius pulled him back.

"Remus? Sirius. My old friends."

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down on the bed."

"Remus," cried Pettigrew. "…you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"Just like you killed our parents." Buffy said as she took Harry's hand. "We know it was you. You sold our parents out, and so help me if you don't speak the truth we'll let Black do what he wants to you."

"Why did you sell Lilly and James to Voldemort?" Remus asked a bit strong as he and Sirius kept Peter between them.

"I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"I would have died than betray them and leave their children without parents."

Pettigrew drops to the floor and crawls under the bench and makes his way toward Buffy and Harry.

"Harry, Buffy, James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me. He would have shown me mercy!"

"We'll never know that for sure since you killed them. You're nothing but a pathetic, sniveling, coward. Exsisto etiam!" Buffy said once again and Peter stood just as still as Snape. Buffy and Harry turned to face each other.

"_What do you think we should do? Should we let Remus and Black have him?"_ Buffy asked through their link.

"_I don't know. What he did to our parents. He the reason we ended up with the Dursley's. I think letting them kill him would be letting him off easy. I liked your earlier suggestion of turning him over to the Dementors."_

"_I agree."_

Harry and Buffy turned back toward the group. Remus and Black still had their wands pointed at Peter.

"We'll take him to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have him." Harry told them and Buffy nodded.

Remus had conjured up some chains and placed the first set on Pettigrew's wrist. The locks had been shut and Black addressed the still Peter.

"If you transform, Peter, we will kill you." Black looked at Harry who nodded as did Buffy. "Two of us should be chained to this. Just to make sure."

Buffy's wand began glowing red and Sirius looked at it curiously. Buffy went over to him and retrieved her wand. The red light soon consumed her body and everyone watched as Buffy went over to Peter. She pointed her wand at the chains and began to chant. When she was done the red glow dissipated and Buffy felt herself began to fall. Two hands quickly caught her and she looked up to see Cedric.

"Nice catch."

"Buffy are you all right? What just happened?" Remus asked as he, Harry, and Sirius came closer.

"I'm ok. I just need a minute to catch my breath and then we can go. I release them both from the freeze spell in a minute and then you'll see what I've done."

With Cedric's help Buffy stood back up. She pointed one hand toward Snape and the other toward Pettigrew.

"Vos may permoveo iterum." With both bodies now released from the spell Snape let his wand arm drop. He moved a little closer to see what was going on with Pettigrew. "Go ahead and try to transform. I give you my word no one will kill you."

Several of the group started to protest but Buffy just held up a hand. They all watched Peter make a face.

"I can't change. What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you. We're saving you for the Dementors. Now the chains have been enchanted so that as long as they are on you, you can't transform."

"Incredible." Sirius said with wide eyes.

"Yes she is. They both are. James and Lily would have been so proud of them." Remus said with a smile.

* * *

One more chapter to go. I hope everyone liked what I wrote.

Please **vote** and **review**.


	19. Tying up Loose Ends

**Here it is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story.**

**Those of you who have a account please vote in the poll.**

**Thank you to all of you that have stuck by this story and reviewed it.**

* * *

Professor Snape had taken the lead and was followed by Harry and Sirius who were supporting Ron. Behind them walked Remus and Buffy who were only slightly ahead of Cedric and Hermione who were chained to Pettigrew. When they came out of the tunnel it was to a slightly cloudy sky that was beginning to clear. Buffy looked for Harry to see that he was talking to Sirius. She was glad that Harry had somebody just for him. They both had the Giles's and Remus had been there for Harry but Buffy had always been closer to Remus because he was her godfather.

"Harry!" Hermione called and pointed to what the others were already looking at. The clouds had cleared and the moon could be seen clearly. Remus began to change instantly.

"Buffy, you gave Remus his potion right?" Harry asked. Buffy shook her head no.

"I asked him if he wanted me to get it for him he said he would get. Professor Snape, please tell me he took his potion." Buffy said with her most pleading tone.

"He didn't. I made the potion this afternoon."

"This wasn't how I wanted to test this." Buffy said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pouch.

"Buffy, what is that?" Harry asked.

"It's a potion I found in one of the Wiccan books I've been studying. It's suppose to work like the potion he normally takes only he doesn't have to digest this. Harry draw a circle around us quick, and no matter what happens don't step in to the circle. If this doesn't work we're going to need the spirit of Godric Gryffindor to save us."

Buffy took several breaths as she opened the pouch. Remus was almost completely through his transformation. As she began tossing her potion on him she began to chant the words thankful for her photographic memory.

"Body of a wolf, mind of a man, keep that essence that make you man. Retain the control and let the wild go!"

Buffy threw the last of the potion on him. She knew the spell had been completed when a circle of white light went up around the two of them and went down just as quickly. Exhausted Buffy fell out of the circle.

"Buffy!" Harry, Cedric, and Sirius said at the same.

"It worked." Buffy mumbled as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"You did well Potter. We'll discuss where you got the ingredients at a later time." Snape said from where he was standing.

Buffy nods as her eyes close. Sirius picks her up and begins to carry her. Harry picked up Remus's wand as they begin to walk again. Ron was leaning heavily on him. Werewolf Remus was following beside Sirius. They were coming up on the lake when the air around them grew colder.

"Did it just get colder?" Ron asked.

"Dementors!" Hermione pointed to the sky.

"What's going on?" Buffy mumbled as she shivered from the cold.

"The Dementors have found me." Sirius told her.

"Put me down. I can help." Buffy struggled in his grip. Sirius set her down and watched as she wobbled a bit.

"Sirius catch!" Harry said tossing him Remus's wand.

Snape, Buffy, Harry, and Sirius all had their wands out each one pointing at the sky and each one only creating a Patronus shield. Buffy's shield at the moment was the weakest as she was still weak from the spell she did for Remus.

"_Harry!"_ Buffy called out weakly as dropped to her knees and a Dementor had lowered its hood and began sucking.

"No! **Expecto patronum!**" Harry screamed. Harry's wand sent out the biggest brightest patronus Harry had ever seen. Most of the Dementors began to leave and the ones that were still around were soon taken care of by Harry's stag as it began attacking. Once the Dementors were gone Harry looked to see if everyone was all right. Hermione, Ron, Cedric, and Snape, who had gone over to protect the others, were all fine. Pettigrew on the other hand had passed out from fright. His eyes then roamed to where Sirius and Buffy were. They were both on the ground unconscious. Remus was trying to wake them by licking their faces. Harry rushed over to them and was glad to see that they both were still breathing.

"We should leave before they return. Stand back Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as Snape did a spell that caused both bodies to float into the air behind him. Hermione and Cedric got Pettigrew awake and on his feet as Harry helped Ron.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a chair beside Buffy's bed. He had refused to leave his sister's side until she woke up. Upon their return to the castle they had been greeted by Dumbledore and a few Aurors that had been in to roam the castle and the surrounding area during the day. Harry was shocked that Professor Snape had actually told the truth about what had happened. Snape had explained the chains and that Pettigrew is an animagus and that it was keeping him from changing. That had been hours ago. A groan made Harry jump and he turned around to see that Sirius was waking up.

"Where am I?" Sirius asked.

"You're in the infirmary at Hogwarts. We were attacked by Dementors. Professor Snape brought you and Buffy in."

"How are Buffy and Remus?"

"Remus is in his room until morning and Buffy hasn't woken yet. That spell she did really drained her, and that dementor sucking on her didn't help."

"I wish I could have been more help but my thoughts lately haven't been happy ones. It was hard to come up with one after being in Azkaban for so long. We didn't get much time to talk. I know that you know Remus is Buffy's Godfather. Did he tell you that I am your Godfather?"

"He did. Remus was telling us about how Professor Snape liked mom and that if mom had chosen Snape he wouldn't have been her Godfather. That's when I asked him who my godfather is and he told me it was you. At first I wasn't sure how I felt about it but now I'm really glad. Now that you are a free man what are you going to do?"

"I'd like to spend time with you, Buffy, and Remus. Remus is the only best friend I have left, and I would like to get to know my godson and his sister. You two are the last link Remus and I have to Lily and James. Looks like we got sometime until either the hordes of people are let in or Buffy wakes up, so let's talk. Tell me what living with the Dursley's is like. I assume that is where Dumbledore sent you two right?"

"Buffy and I don't live with the Dursley's anymore. Dumbledore and the Ministry removed us and changed their memories when Uncle Vernon nearly killed Buffy."

"WHAT?" Sirius roared. "He did what?"

Harry began to tell Sirius about the incident with the cake and the Mason's. By the time he had finished Sirius was absolutely livid.

"Please tell me that they got what was coming to them before their memories were wiped."

"Not really. Some suggestions had been put before the Ministry but they turned them down. Fred and George, their Ron's brothers, left some of their special treats for them. From what Remus has told us I think you would like them. They share your mischievousness and they worship the Marauders."

"If I had my wand I would turn the whole family to worms and let the birds eat them."

"The birds would probably get indigestion." Harry told them.

They both laughed and the two continued to talk until they both grew tired.

* * *

The hospital wing had traffic going in and out all day as people came in to drop off gifts and check on Buffy who was still unconscious. Most of the visitors didn't stay long as they were leery of Sirius and Remus who were waiting with Harry for Buffy to wake up. Cedric, Ron, and Hermione had entered, and Cedric pulled up a chair on the other side of Buffy's bed.

"So I talked to Wood and he said that we're going to play the rematch the day before we're supposed to leave."

"That sounds great."

"What are you talking about? I thought you told me Gryffindor had already won the Quidditch cup." Sirius said looking from his spot.

"We did, but we want a rematch because Cedric caught the Snitch but I was falling from my broom due to Dementors storming the field." They all watched as Sirius blushed a bit.

"That would have been my fault. I was watching the match from the empty section of the stands."

"I thought I caught a glimpse of a dog in the stands. I thought I was seeing things because of the weather."

"You weren't."

A groan from the bed made everyone go quiet and look at the bed Buffy was in. Harry picked up her hand. She groaned again and her eyes began to flutter. When her eyes finally opened she looked right at Harry.

"Welcome back. I was starting to think you were going to sleep for a week." Harry teased and Buffy smiled.

"I feel like I could. Is everyone else all right?"

"See for yourself." Harry and Cedric helped her to sit up.

When she was in an upright position she saw Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting around the hospital wing.

"I take it since you are still here and Pettigrew's not that you are a free man?"

"I am and I have you lot to thank for it. In the state of mind I was in I would have killed Peter and no one would have known the truth."

"That's what I figured. I'm glad we were able to stop you but I wish we could have done it without running into the Dementors. I feel like I've been playing three days of nonstop Quidditch."

"Doing powerful spells will do that to you. Where ever did you find that spell?" Remus asked.

"Believe it or not in the library. Remember Cedric we were looking for some books for your essay when we came across it."

"I remember. You were wondering what it was doing in the creature section, and then spent the rest of the time looking through the book making me feel unwanted." Cedric said putting a pout on his face. That made Buffy and the others laugh.

"Oh poor baby." Buffy said with a laugh.

"So where did you get the ingredients for the spell from?" Harry asked.

"From Professor Sprout. I asked her if I could gather some ingredients for a potion. I let her assume it was for Potions class."

"Ahh Miss Potter, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as the last time you saw me for this but I'm still pretty tired. When can I get out of here?"

"Well I want to give you a full examination. If everything looks good and everyone leaves you alone to rest I'll see about letting you out of here tomorrow morning. That is only if I think that you are rested enough. Now, everyone out, you can come back and see Miss Potter later today for a few minutes."

Begrudgingly they began to leave. Cedric kissed her and promised to stop by later. Ron and Hermione said goodbye leaving Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

"Do Joyce and Rupert know about what happened?" Buffy asked Remus.

"I wrote them this morning telling them about had happened. I told them that you were both okay. Since I haven't heard back from them I'm assuming they are on their way."

"Okay, make sure you take your potion."

"I'll make sure." Sirius told her.

* * *

Buffy and Cedric were standing on the platform of 9 ¾. She was standing in his arms. Her thoughts quickly thought about everything that had happened the past week. The Giles had arrived at Hogwarts just as she was being released. Buffy had talked to Hermione and found out how she had been disappearing and able to take all those extrea classes. Gryffindor had won the rematch with Hufflepuff, and she had rooted for Gryffindor though a part of her wanted to root for Cedric. Right before they had left Dumbledore had given Harry, Buffy, Rupert, Joyce, Remus, and Sirius the bad news. Peter Pettigrew had escaped from the Ministry before they had a chance to get him to Azkaban.

"You okay?" Cedric asked.

"I was just thinking about last week. I'm sure going to miss seeing you every day."

"Me too." Cedric said.

"We'll just have to make use out of the floo system. Remus and the others probably won't let Harry and I out of their sight until Pettigrew is caught."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are. We could spend the whole day in your kitchen with everyone encasing us in a circle and I would be happy because I'm with you."

"That's so sweet. I'm going to write you as soon as we get home. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Cedric, son…" Cedric looked up to see his father and mother.

"Come on I want you to meet my mom." Cedric said as he and Buffy walked over to where his parents stood.

"Buffy, this is my mom and you remember my dad. Mom, dad, this is Buffy my girlfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you Buffy. I'm glad to see that Ced finally told you. He talked about you all Christmas break."

"Mom!" Cedric said his cheeks blushing a bit.

"You talked about me?" Buffy asked him with a smile.

"Mom and Dad caught me daydreaming several times and finally I told them that I was day dreaming about you."

"Buffy! We're leaving now." Rupert said coming up behind her

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, this is Rupert Giles. He's one of my guardians."

"It's nice to meet you." Giles said shaking both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Giles." Mrs. Diggory spoke.

"If you'll excuse us. We really need to be going."

"I'll miss you." Cedric told her.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." They leaned in and shared a quick kiss.

Giles took Buffy by the shoulder and led her to where the others were waiting. Buffy looked back at the same time Cedric did and waved before they apparated out.

* * *

**That's it. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue to the fourth book.**

**I have an idea of how I want to write the next one but I am giving my muse a rest. He's earned. I hope to start the next by September or October.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
